The Tough Badgermole and the Chaotic Horse
by Kamon772
Summary: Avatar & Ranma 1/2 Xover. The war is over & everyone is begining to move on but Toph. Having no reason to avoid it now she decide to go home only to get lost in a swamp along the way where she almost drowns only to be saved by a pigtailled martial artist
1. Chapter 1

The hundred year war being wagged by the Fire Nation against the entire world that the started with Sozin's Comet and the genocide of the air nomads ended when the last remaining air nomad Aang (the avatar and the very person Sozin committed the genocide of entire race to try and kill) defeated his grandson Ozai by stripping him of his firebending through the usage of engerybending. Was Aang being frozen for hundred years was good thing or a bad thing in the long run as no one could really say at the moment. If Aang had not run away and did not frozen in ice for hundred years there was no telling that he would even have a chance to master the elements in time stop Sozin as he was capable of defeating Roku (the previous incarnation of the avatar) in battle thus what chance would Aang have stood against him. As he probably would not even mastered waterbending by the time Sozin's Comet had arrived. Also the genocide of the Air Nomad could be place completely on Aang's head as if Roku, his previous incarnation, had not been so soft on Sozin after learning of his plan to take over the world simply because they had been best friends then Sozin would have never been able to commence on the nearly complete extinction of the Air Nomad. Though many more people would have died when Roku's home island was consumed in a volcanic eruption so massive that it could be see and feel for over a hundred miles.

Yet none of this really matter to one Toph Bei Fong at the moment. She knew of the past yet that was the past and thinking about what ifs would not do anything but cause you to endlessly worry about all the thing that could have happened if this had happened instead of this. The only thing she did know was that she did not know what to do now that the war was over and peace was finally begin to return to the world that almost been knocked completely out balance with Twinkletoes (Toph's nickname for Aang) as the last Airbender and herself as the last Earthbender as Zuko's crazy father wanted follow through on plan of equally crazy younger sister had come up with. That being to burn the Earth Kingdom to ash thus repeating what Sozin did a hundred years ago (when he wipe out every Air Nomad but the one he wanted) to wipe out all Earthbenders.

The problem that Toph had was that she now felt out of place among her friends almost as if she was the third wheel. Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen (one of her nickname for Katara) , Sokka and Suki, Zuko and Mai hell there was even Momo and Appa. Everyone within their group had someone but her as she was pretty much on the outside these pairings that form within their group looking in.

Sure when the war was going on it did not bother her as they were more worry about fighting the Fire Nation and other things, however that things were different and she could all be see how out place she felt amongst her friends. They were all going in different directions that she could or did not want to follow. Zuko and Mai were now the leader of the Fire Nation with Zuko as the Fire Lord and Mai taking on some roles usually done by the Fire Lady. Twinkles and Sweetness (another of her nickname for Katara) would be traveling around the world where they work at keeping the peace they fought so hard for. At first this seem right up her alley yet the biggest problem was her two friends were all lovely dovey now that it made her wonder why Sugar Queen waited so long and seem to string along so many guys when she had loved Twinkletoes all long. Then finally there was Soka and Suki who at first were going back to Kyoshi Island along with the other Kyoshi Warriors and Ty Lee (the newest Kyoshi Warriors) however he managed to convince Suki to come back with him to the South Pole. Toph had no desire to head to freeze climate where she could not 'see' as she was sure that the snow covering the ground would hinder her seismic sense which she needed to use in order to 'see' despite her blindness. Something that required which required her bare feet to touch the ground or metal ever since she invented metalbending and got good at it. Even if the snow did not hinder her ability to use seismic sense then the danger of her feet getting frostbitten if walked around barefoot all the time would.

Then there was the very last option opened to her and that being she could simply go home. Something that seem very simply yet at the same time very difficult for Toph. It was true that she missed her parents but at the same time she was worried that if she went back home then they would try to hide her away from the world again, which was now impossible as she was the Earthbending master for the avatar and a national hero having played a big role in stopping the Fire Nation from burning her homeland to ash. Then there was them trying to exploit her for what she had done simply to advance the Bei Fong family status in society. Normally Toph would be pushing Aang to be rock-like and face his problems head on yet when it came to her parents it was time where she could benefit from her own advice and just face her parents again for better or worse just to get over with.

Toph sighed as she going to doing it she was going to face her parents yet first she had to get back to Gaoling from the Earth Kingdom Capital of Ba Sing Se. Twinkletoes offered her a ride but she refused as her parents did think he kidnapped her despite the fact that she simply ran away and told them that in letter she had Sugar Queen write for her. Though she never got a reply so she does not know if her parents ever got the letter.

00000000000000000000000000

Few days later…

"I should have taken Twinkletoes up on his offer" Toph said groaning as she plopped down on stump located in the swamp that she had somehow wondered into on her way home. Leaving Ba Sing Se in the opposite direction from which she and the rest of her friends came to the city for the first time thinking it would be shortcut after running into The Boulder yet again and taking his advice about the shortcut home.

Though something The Boulder overlooked was that use the shortcut Toph needed to be able to actually see with her eyes as their were a number of signs which she would have to follow otherwise she would end up lost like she was now. It was not all that hard really for someone to forget that Toph was in fact blind for as long as she was on some kind of earth or metal she could 'see' better then someone with perfect 20/20 vision in both eyes. This was something that happened to Sokka quite a few time as completely forget about Toph's blindness the most recent being at to long ago she when commented on how good a picture he drew of the entire gang was while they partying at the Jasmine Dragon (Iroh's Teashop).

Yet as Toph jumped off the stump she knew that she could not go back the way she came as she could barely 'see' in this swamp as her feet just barely touch the ground but it similar when she first had walk on sand. Everything was all fuzzy yet it much better then the other path that she passed where she could not sense anything at all for some reason thus it was probably be better if she just kept going on this path as at least she was not totally blind here. Fuzzy 'sight' was better then no 'sight' after all.

Ten minutes later, the world's only metalbender was still stuck inside of the swamp yet something perked her interest as realized that she was not alone in the swamp as there was another person in here with in. Having to focus a little more then usually she recognized who this person was or at least who she thought they were. They were light footstep that she only knew one person in the world to have and that being Aang yet there was something different about them, something that she just could not place for some reason.

Before she even knew it she was walking in the direction of the footsteps and apparently in deep part of the swamp in which once she entered Toph disappeared underneath the water as there was no ground for her to walk on. Never having learned to swim Toph was sinking like stone and completely unaware of what going on around beyond sound of her struggle to return to the surface. Unsuccessful in her attempt as she may be the world greatest earthbender that meant nothing now that she surrounded by water as there earth for her to bend just murky water and plant life. In her current predicament she was nothing more then blind girl drowning after taking one wrong step in swamp. As Toph felt her consciousness fading as water fill her lung her outstretched hand begin to fall yet before it completely someone reach out grabbing it and pulling her back up to the surface. Teetering on the border of consciousness and unconsciousness and the fact that she was still in the water thus unable to tell who rescue her she passed out completely after choking up a large quantity of the water that she had swallowed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So this is where you were. Come on we have to get out here as this place gives me the cripes a somewhat" large seemly bald man in white marital arts gi.

"Hey Pop do not tell me you have notice I carrying a girl here" a black hair kid around Toph's age said as climb out the deep area of the swamp with Toph in tow.

"I noticed her but what were you doing in swimming in a swamp of all things with them?" he asked as it was not like him to not pay attention like that.

"I heard her laughing while dressed in more fancy clothes then these and went to see if she knew a way out this swamp since you vanished on me. I was getting closer when all of sudden the ground beneath me changed for ground from spongy soil to water that was pretty deep causing me to fell in. The next thing I know this girl now slightly under me. She was dressed very differently and drowning" the kid said shifting Toph on to his back .

'Great can not leave her here as I can not think a good reason to tell the boy and I really want to get out this swamp before they ('they' being the one scary them) shows up again' the boy's father thought thus told him to bring her along as he always dump her somewhere once they were outside this crazy swamp.


	2. Chapter 2

Within a cheap motel room, Toph Bei Fong laid the bed where she yet to regain consciousness. She had been changed out her wet clothes and into a spare karate gi that black hair boy that saved her life own.

Though the incident in the swamp had been a few days ago she remain unconsciousness thus only daughter of the Bei Fong family thus she had no idea that she was no longer in the Earth Kingdom or even in the same time period that she had been just the other day. As somehow she had traveled through time and ended up in the future. Now she was stranger in strange world with a power that had been long since forgotten by all but the very few amount of people in the world and even those people capabilities as benders were not even half of that of master bender like Toph.

"Here you are, boy. What are you doing still watching this girl? You been neglecting your training ever seen you saved her" his father told him

"I get the feeling I know this girl and that she very important to me as just looking at her seem to fill me with familiar feeling. Even in the strange swamp where she was wearing fancy clothes and running away from me, this feeling that I know her has always been the same" his son told him.

'Great where could he have met another girl and actually become friend with them? I have always been careful that he does not make female friends as that okonomiyaki guy's daughter got too close to him before I managed to dump her. Though it was not all bad as that cart sure did sell for a lot more once I milked it for all the okonomiyaki I could make' the boy's father thought as the ate good for almost two weeks with that cart.

'No matter where they met I just lose her so she can not follow us as Ranma must marry a Tendo to unite the schools of Anything Goes' Genma Saotome, the father of Ranma Saotome, thought as he walked away.

00000000000000000000000000000

Back with Ranma Saotome….

The young martial artist was still stared at the girl lying unconscious on the bed before him. He was really racking his brain to figure out where he had met her before as his only other person that gave him this feeling was his friend was Ucchan, who he regretted leave but was grateful she gave them her dad okonomiyaki cart as going away present (this being lie Genma fed him when he asked why they taking her dad's cart).

Though this girl was different and rather strange at too as at first she was wearing fancy dress then she was suddenly dressed in more casual clothing about to drown and although he could not tell fully because he in rush to rescue her but seem like something was wrong with her eyes.

As Ranma was caught in his own thought he did not notice Toph regain consciousness until she sat up yawned rather loudly.

The first thing Toph realized was that she was not on the anything that allow her seismic sense to allow her 'see' what surrounded her. So when felt a hand being place on her she reacted by grabbed it then pushing it away from her.

"Get off me I do not need your help!" Toph yelled as she tried looking in the direction in which she felt the hand come from yet ended missing Ranma's face so she was instead yelling at empty space.

"Are you okay?" Saotome boy asked as he was not over in that direction so why was she facing it.

"I am fine" Toph told him as now that she heard his voice she better tell where he was regardless of being off the ground.

"My face is up here your just looking at my neck" Ranma told as now that he got good look at her eyes he see what was wrong with them as they were pale light green and she did react when place his hand right in front of her face.

"Are you blind?" he asked curiously.

"No I am just wearing contacts that make look that way" Toph replied sarcastically.

"Okay" Ranma said in respond then asked "why have look at me directly yet then? First you looked at empty space and then at neck but not yet at my face"

Toph's mouth just hung open as this kid did not get that she was just being sarcastic a moment ago and continue sit there with her mouth open until she felt something.

"Could you stop that already!" the Bei Fong girl yelled with her eyes closed at the small wind generate from Ranma waving his hand back and forth in front of her face.

"You really are blind. Why did you lie to me then?" Ranma asked shocked.

"Its not my fault that you do not understand sarcasm" Toph said with deadpan expression on her face.

"Okay then what were you doing out there in that swamp earlier?" Ranma asked.

"What its to you?" she asked.

"Well I was just wonder what blind girl was doing wondering around on her own without any help in a swamp as if I had found you when I did you could have drown" the young marital artist told her

"Thanks for saving my life but I was doing just fine before that point" the blind earthbender said as pushing herself off the bed landing on the floor where she was finally able to get a good 'look' of her surroundings.

"Hey you what is this place as I do not recognize the area?" Toph inquired as walking over to the open window

'How did she do that' Ranma thought as he noticed how Toph made her way around all his father and his stuff to get to the window yet noticed she was having problem opening it.

"Were in some town about a few hours away from that strange swamp" Ranma told her as he opened window for her yet this caused Toph to glare at him.

"I did not need your help I was doing just fine you know" Toph told Ranma.

"Well you are blind and a girl so I thought I would help you" he replied not realizing the mistake he had just made.

"Look here, I do not want your pity. I could have done it myself" the Bei Fong girl angrily respond.

However it was at this moment that Ranma's ability to put his foot in his mouth otherwise to pretty much say thinking without exactly thinking about them first pop up.

"But you are blind as well as girl and it's a marital artist duty to help those weaker then themselves" he told as his heart was in the right place but the way he said came out all wrong.

"Look here whoever you are! I am grateful you saved my life but do not ever call me weak as I beat guys twice your size without so much as breaking a sweat. If you really think I am so weak then let go outside so you can beaten by me" Toph yelled.

Taking that as challenge and never one to back down from a challenge, Ranma accepted.

"Hey Ranma, my boy we….huh" Genma said shocked as he shoved out the way by Toph who when passing by hit the ground in such way that caused the floor underneath Genma's foot( which were stone tiles) to slide to the left.

'That girl how she move me so easily but how' Genma thought yet then looked down to see that the some of the tiles under his feet were out of place.

000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

As Ranma and Toph made there way to the outside of the motel and blind Earthbender was still had not realized that she was no longer in her own time as Genma and Ranma had stopped in town that technological development did not surpass what she was used to as being a native of the Earth Kingdom (whose technological development was second only to the Fire Nation) as well the only daughter of very wealthy family. However her anger over being called weak because she was blind and girl cause her focus more on beat this guy (Ranma and Toph have yet tell each other their names yet) then paying attention to her surrounding at large.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? I do not want to hurt you…ummmm what's your name by the way?" Ranma asked

Though he could not resist a challenge regards of what that challenge might be as he was raised to always win and be the best there is at anything he tried (with the expection of school for some reason). However he also had somewhat sexist view towards women in general, no thanks to his father's teaching and being kept away from the opposite sex as much as possible. These thing things that deeply rooted in who he was were clashing, he was challenge to fight yet his opponent was girl and blind one at that. Thus he was trying to find someway to both win this fight yet at the same time not fight as one thing he many things that he had drilled into him was to never fight girls.

"My name Toph Bei Fong, the girl that about make you eat your words about me being weak" Toph told him yet then added "What's your name then as I told you mine but I still do not know yours"

"It's Ranma Saotome. So are you sure that you want to go though with this?" he asked again

"Are you trying to back out of our fight? Not only are your steps as light as TwinkleToes you are just as much of wimp as he was when we first met. What scare that you break a nail or something?" Toph said while laughed as she then about pretended like she broke nail while also doing other things she found girly as a way to provoke Ranma.

Well it worked as Ranma had been raised in such a way that cause any insult against his manliness to be taken as worse kind of insult. In that way the two twelve years old were similar as Toph used to unable to accept help from others have to deal with parnets that were too overprotective and thought she was helpless cause her to see anyone helping her as them pitying her because of her blindness (this change somewhat after meeting Aang as she learn to accept help from her friends). While Ranma being raised with limited female contact and be a so called 'man amongst men' made it so he was unable take the small shot at his manliness without reacting in some way. In fact before being taught self-control he once put someone in the hopstail with some serious injuries as he beat a cashier at a MacDonald to pulp for accidently giving him a doll instead of toy car in his Happy Meal. Even since that moment Ranma had been banned from ever going to another MacDonald and left that cashier so traumatized that they freaked whenever he saw any kind of doll, car, or martial artist.

Thus taking the bait Ranma charged forwarded and Toph focusing almost all her concentration on Ranma thinking he possible another Airbender or something close thus need to be prepare for the best way she could for any air attack. Though she used to be complete open when came to air attack since she was Earthbender that allow to see with her Seismic Sense (seeing with her feet) that did allow to 'see' something that was not touching the ground. However after traveling with Aang she managed to develop some techinques and plans to overcome her inability to detect air attack all that well.

Though Toph's blind eyes opened in shocked as she dodged Ranma's first attack, she noticed Ranma's step had changed as now they were no longer light but strange almost catching her off guard as she ended up block the follow-up attack to the first on instinct alone.

'What is this guy? At first he seem like Airbender from the way he walks yet his attacks are more like a Waterbender with directness and power of a Firebender' Toph thought

One thing seeing with her feet allow her to do was notice the similarity between a person and what type of bender they were. Aang being an Airbender had light steps because he always in the air or use it somehow thus that must effected how Airbender must have walked (she did only have one example after all). Katara and other Waterbender she met had somewhat slow but fluid movements steps normally yet were subject to change depend on what they were doing at the moment probably a reflection of how diversity a element water was. Zuko, Iroh, and other Firebenders have steps that are firm yet also in tune with their breathing as from what she overhear by hanging around Twinkletoes and Zuko while they trained that firebending depend on controlling your breathing. As for Earthbender like herself she noticed that they had strong steps and that they feet never stayed off the ground for too long as the Earth was their element.

'I wonder if this what Aang is like in the Avatar Mode' Toph thought to herself as continued to dodge Ranma's attacks though she wonder if she was only able to do this because he starting to lost control thus making his attacks more readable to her. At this a smirk appear on her face as she going to continue having so fun with this guy before putting out his misery.

"Come on Ranma! Stop trying to hit me and hit me already" Toph said trying to provoke him so more as she sidestep yet another one of his blows.

This got the desired result as Ranma's anger over not hit being able to land a single blow this suppose blind girl became more readable in terms of his attack though this was only for someone that had a seismic sense as strong as Toph's otherwise dodging Ranma's attack would not have been that easy she knew even Aang or Azula who both very good at dodging attacks.

However as Toph was having fun messing with Ranma what she did not know mostly because of the fun she was having at the young Saotome's expense was that his father was watching them. Observing her as she move and dodge attack he seen Ranma use to take down people twice his size or above his skill level. As he noticed that regardless of what his son did she never let her feet leave the ground for more then a few seconds. Not only that whenever she blocked an attack instead of dodging it was with her hands or arms never her legs.

"Ranma! Attack the girl's feet" his father told him as realizing that must be her weakness as she never let feet stay off the ground too long because her own style was based around her feet remaining on the ground at almost all times.

After hearing what his father said Ranma did just that strike at Toph's feet with a sweeping kick yet the attack never contact as his feet ran into a stone wall that cropped up seemly out of no where.

"Did you think it would be that easy to knock the world's greatest Earthbender off her feet?" Toph said proudly.

'Earthbender?' Genma thought as he knew he heard that term somewhere before yet could not remember where exaclty.

After another five minute had passed, growing tried of this fight Toph decided end it by she return the favor of Ranma trying to strike at her feet by attacking his. Making a sweeping motion with her leg she created a instant ditch in the ground which Ranma was unable to avoid thus tripped once his feet fell in causing Toph to sit on him. Then before he could react, the Bei Fong girl quickly stomp of her heel against the ground twice cause the earth around Ranma feet and hands to pop and make some makeshift handcuffs.

"I win" she told him looking at his face with a large smirk on her face as she did.

As Genma overlook the sight before his eye he got an idea as this girl could prove useful to him as she seem to know some know a lot about Earthbending and she called herself the world's greatest Earthbender. After seeing Toph's bending in action he remember completely what he knew about it. The reason Genma even know what Earthbending was to begin with despite the bending arts being all but lost to the world at large was that he had 'borrowed' some scroll from his master, the Grandmaster and Founder of Anything Goes Martial Arts (who acutally 'borrowed' them himself from a remote village in China), that spoke of it. Yet he could not teach the techinques so he tried improvising instead and almost killed Ranma in the process. Though it was not like it first time he nearly killed his son for some techinque he only half understood or could not teach properly with the Neko-Ken being a prime example. Of course Ranma had no knowledge of ever being put through Genma's improvised Earthbending training like he did with the Neko-ken

Though it was probably for the best as being scared to death of cats was better then being scared to death of rocks. If Ranma was not so young and the all the blows to his head did not cause to forget the whole experience he might have at the time he might have been traumatized by Genma's improvised Earthbending training. As the stocky martial artist that Ranma's father was took what was written down in the scroll out of context. As he took the first line of the scroll which said 'a Earthbender has to be rock-like and face things head on' as chucked large rock at Ranma until he dealt with them head on by destory each one instead of dodging. However despite trying his best during the ten time he was put through Genma's improvised Earthbending training, Ranma was eventually knock out cold by the rocks every time and even then Genma did not exactly stop as just continued chucking rock at his son for five minutes after he was unconscious thinking he was faking most of the time. Luckily Genma stopped this 'training' after the ten time and Ranma did not ended up with permanent brain damage or any other last longing injuries.

Yet before his eyes was genuine article, an Earthbender that if he could convince her to train Ranma then it would only serve to strength the Anything Goes Style even more and he could always dump her after she was done training Ranma anyway. Though Genma Saotome had just made possibly one of the biggest mistake of his life thinking that he could simply play Toph Bei Fong for a fool and dump her once her usefulness to him was over.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank Paladin13 for reviewing Chapter 02


	4. Chapter 4

Shortly after Ranma's defeat at the hands of Toph, Genma insisted that he take out her for lunch. Though he had alternative motive in his desire to treat her to a meal as he was planning to try and use the time to discover how to convince her to teach Ranma Earthbending. Normally he would not even think of asking female let alone a girl that appeared to be the same age as his son as well as blind to top it all off to teach his son anything at all. However this was different situation as he had seen Toph in action and the idea of Ranma being able to learn how to do the things that she is capable of overcame he view of woman not being able to being good martial arts teachers.

While Toph agreed to the offer as while she did not like getting help from people she did not see as her friends. Ranma had saved her life so she felt that she should at least allow herself to be treated to lunch just this once.

Later at small run down restaurant….

"How may I help….excuse me miss do you want the braille menu?" the waitress asked as she noticed that Toph was blind.

"The what menu? What wrong with the one I have now just because I am blind you think I need some kind of special treatment! Well look here I am just fine with the normal menu!" Toph said offended at being offered a separate menu because of her blindness unaware that waitress was just doing her job.

"How are you suppose to order if you can not read the menu?" Ranma asked curiously.

"You can read, right?" Toph asked him as looked him with her unseeing pale green eyes.

At this Ranma replied with a 'yes'

"Then just tell me what on it and I know if your lying to me if you are anything like Twinkletoes" she told him shoving her menu at Ranma.

"Okay" Ranma said as he then read from the menu and Toph picked what she want from it that way

As the three of them waited for the food, Genma decided now was good a time as any to try and get somewhere in roping her into training Ranma.

"So Toph where are you from?" he asked.

"I am from Gaoling. Why?" Toph asked back.

"Gaoling? Is not some kind of boat" Ranma said as he mistook Toph's hometown for the word 'Gondola' though how he even knew that was beyond Genma.

His father was pretty much shocked as he barely taught his son anything outside of martial artist so how he knew about who was shocked as he never even knew about the Italian row boat or Italy in general.

"My hometown is not a boat. Its a large town located within a mountain range in the southern part of Earth Kingdom" Toph told him.

'Earth Kingdom' Ranma/Genma thought at the same time as neither of them ever heard of the Earth Kingdom before which was normal since Toph, even if they did not know it at the moment, was from the distant past after all.

"There is…." Ranma started but his father interrupted him before he could finish offering to help her get home.

"I do not need your help getting home as that where I was heading there both getting lost in that stupid swamp" Toph said.

Just then the waitress came with the their food and they all began eating yet Toph was shock at how Ranma and Genma were eating. Though she was well-educated in the manners and bearings of high society coming from wealthy Bei Fong Family after all, she consciously and consistently chooses to ignore manners she had been taught. However in comparison to the two Saotomes she was currently with Toph was displaying the best manners between the three of them.

Getting too in the battle that he normally waged with Ranma over food. Genma made the mistake of going after some of Toph's. The resulting aftermath was that he was that he flying into the ceiling along a rock pillar that the blind bender created with stomp of her foot.

"Never touch my food, old man" Toph growled as she bended the pillar back into the ground but Genma did not come down as his head was through the ceiling causing him to be stuck up there and unable to get down.

As Toph then continued eating her food, Ranma however was on the ground laughing at his father who had been knock out from the his head crashing through the ceiling he was hanging from.

Upon waking up Genma managed to pull himself out the hole and fell back down to his seat only to find that his food had been eaten and Toph and Ranma were patting their full stomachs.

"Hey you two ate my food!" the bandana clad martial artist exclaimed.

"You snooze you lose, Pops" Ranma told him as he knew the same would have happen if the role were reversed.

"It was part of the lesson to never touch my food again" Toph explained after Ranma guessing he going to saying something to her next.

"Well now I see that you three are done. Here is your…..bill" the waitress said in the time it took her blink she noticed that she was no longer talking a middle age man and two twelve year olds but the empty booth instead.

The waitress just held in the anger she felt over the Genma's eating and running as that would look bad for business if she just yelled out what she was thinking at the moment. Eating and running was not the only thing Genma had to answer for but the hole in the ceiling he created when his head bashed through it take to Toph's rock pillar pushing him up there.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Genma smiled after having successfully succeeded at another eat and run attempt. He ran with Ranma and Toph under each arm with both of them constantly demanding to be let down.

'Now all I have to do was convince this girl to travel with us until her usefulness is over' Genma thought yet he had made another crucial mistake when dealing with Toph.

That being you do not grab and carry Toph Bei Fong without at least giving her some kind of warning or having a very good reason to do so. As the only reason he was even able to grab her in the first place was because her feet were not touching the ground at the moment he grabbed her thus she was caught off guard.

Stretching her arms out as far as she could she attempt to grab at the ground so she could dig her hands into thus making Genma stop dead in his track. Seeing what Toph was trying to do himself, Ranma attempted to help by slowing his old man down enough so that Earth Kingdom native was able to grip the ground as she wanted. Thus causing Genma to come to a screeching halt dropping both kids from his grasp.

The two then stalked their way over to him as laid on the ground with butt sticking up in the air. Ranma offer the first hit and Toph too angry over what Genma had done to them to care that she was just given the first hit as that was the most embarrassing situation she could ever remember being in her entire life. She slammed her foot in the ground cold clocking Genma dead in his chin with rock pillar that send him flying five feet in the air instantly resulting in TKO as crashed to the ground on his back.

Ranma cracking his knuckles then walked over and commenced beating the crap out his father only stopping when Toph tapped him on the shoulder. Genma who had awaken to being beaten by his only son thought the Bei Fong girl was going to get him to stop. Sadly that was not the case as she offer Ranma a pair of rock gloves she made for the two of them. If anything one could saying this was Karma's way getting back at Genma for his improvised 'earthbending' training he put Ranma through as the two enraged twelve year olds beat him to a pulp with rock gloves after Toph prevent him from moving.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

Paladin13 and Alex Warlorn for reviewing Chapter 03

Paladin13 for adding this story to his Favorite Story List and for adding me to their Favorite Author as well as their Author Alert List


	5. Chapter 5

Though things were not go quite according to Genma's plan had planned it since his plan did not involve to Toph and Ranma beating the crap out of him for twenty minute with rock gloves. Nevertheless the girl once known as the Blind Bandit had argeed to take him up on his offer to lead her back to her hometown as she currently had no idea where she was (or when for the that) and she also wanted to spend some more time around Ranma. She could not really put her finger on but for some reason he reminded her a lot of Aang but there also bit of Sokka and strangely enough Zuko mixed in as well. That and there that strange incident in the swamp where she was chasing after him and almost died through drowning. Ranma pretty much the same way as Toph as he want her stick around her so more to possible to figure out what happened in that swamp as well.

At the moment though know of that stuff really matter as they were just walking along a country road with nothing around them but hills and grass for a long as their eyes could see (both in the literal and figurative sense). Thus there was nothing still to really let Toph know that she was not in her own time anymore.

"So Toph what Gaoling like" Ranma asked out boredom and sheer curiosity.

"I can not really say I never acutally went to that many place while I was there. Pretty much all I knew about was the underground Earthbending tournaments known as Earth Rumble. I was acutally the champ in the last one until TwinkleToes beat me by Airbending" Toph said shrugging her shoulders.

Thinking of Earth Rumble brought of fond memories of time in Goaling when in truth were not many she only had few good memories of her time hometown afterall. Her best memories included meeting Aang, Sokka, and Katara. While he best memory before meet her friends were when she learned seismic sense thus allow her see with her feet through Earthbending and when she snuck out the house to go to and eventually take part in Earth Rumble Two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starting Flashback….

A seven year old Toph was running around her family estate as normally did when he parnets were not home playing hide and go seek with the maids, at least in her mind she was. Actually she was consider being a pain and run away again to the maids charge with looking for her ever time she did this.

It was while she was in her hiding spot that she hear sheet of paper hitting the ground. Reaching out she grabbed the paper. Turning all which ways she could only wonder what sheet of paper was as her seismic sense, which she had just learned a year ago, could only tell her it shape not what was written on it or what it was for.

"Huh where did my ticket go! It was just in my pocket a second ago" the maid that dropped the ticket said.

"I can not believe you lost it already! I just gave to you five minute ago after I got here and that was last Earth Rumble Two ticket. If you can not find it then your out luck, my friend" she was told.

"Earth Rumble Two?" Toph thought as looked at the rectanglar sheet of paper she now knew was ticket.

Little did she know at the time that this ticket was not just to underground Earthbending Tournament but the her way she would lead her life from this point onward.

Later that week Toph would venture out in public for the first time in her life and experience that not only did she love Earthbending because it allow her to see but everything about the bending arts as she felt more alive that one night then had ever had in her entire life. Thing only got better when she got on the stage herself fought in what would be the first of her many battle as the infamous Blind Bandit.

End of Flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Toph! You okay?" Ranma asked nugging her shoulder as because of her sightless eyes he could not tell when if she daydreaming or just plain ingoring him.

"Huh….You say something, Ranma?" Toph asked as she was Ranma brought back from memory lane.

"How can you not know that much about your own hometown? Unless you left it when you were really young like me when you left as I can even remember the name of my hometown" Ranma replied.

"Well I lived in Gaoling for all my life until about just shortly awhile but my house was more like prison then anything else. Unlike your idiot father I have two extremely overprotective parnets" Toph told him.

"Come on they can not possible be that bad I mean their your parnets after all" he said.

"Okay Ranma try and picture this alright. You know that your own dad is a idiot that apparently does not care for your safety" Toph said as before he brought this up he told Toph about few the 'training' methods Genma put him through over the years which made some things Azula had done to them look tame in comparison.

"Pops would not done though thing if he thought I would have been serious injuried" Ranma said.

"Keeping telling yourself that if it help maintain the lie that has obviously been the only thing that has kept you sane after all that your idiot father has put you through. I already know of one person that cracked after the world view was crushed and I would not wish that anyone else especially the few friends I have" Toph told him.

"Anyway finish what you were saying" Ranma told her.

"Okay take image of your dad's disregard for your safety and flip so that he acutally did care about it and you have my parnets" Toph said.

This time it was Ranma turn to be shocked as he did not think extreme opposite of his dad truly existed.

"My parnets were so overprotective that no one outside my family's estate even knew I existed until I finally left that place. They treated me as if I was made of glass or something and slight touch would cause me to shatter. You know because my parnets I never had real friend until just few months and they learned I was a powerful Earthbender they freaked wanted to crack down on me even more with 24/7 guards to watch me" Toph told him.

"Then why are you trying to go back there again?" the young martial artist asked confused.

"They are my parnets I have deal with them a set them straight for good this time. I realized if I do not face them how would I be able to looked at Twinkletoes in the face again as I was always telling him that as an Earthbender you have to be rock-like and face things head on. If I do not settle thing with my parnets then what right have calling myself a Earthbender if I can not follow the advice I get to my own student" she said but then noticed Ranma flinching as if she was going to hit him

"What are you doing that for?" Toph asked with curiously look on her face.

"I do not know as maybe that thing your always telling the friend you call Twinkletoes triggered a bad memory or something as probably got a lot of them with all the gaps in my memory thanks to my old man" Ranma sighed.

As the two of them continued talking and travel done the road, their third travel companion was now awake and had heard most of what Toph had said about her parnets.

"Estate! This girl despite her personality and looks must come from a load family" as Genma thought before his head bashed up again a large rock in the road knocking him out again.

As for what Genma was doing on the ground after having the crap beat out him, Ranma and Toph each grab a leg and starting dragging him along after them as not only was he too heavy for either one of them to carry. They just did not feel like giving that luxury seeing as they did not believe he deserved to be carried only dragged.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

Paladin13 for reviewing Chapter 04


	6. Chapter 6

Ranma, Toph, and Genma (who was now walking on his own instead of being dragged) arrived in another small town some what remote town in the Japanese countryside.

"Finally another town let hope this time none of us will not done something stupid like grab us and then running because they too cheap to pay the bill" Toph said to no one in particular but Genma knew she was talking to him.

"Huh…I know I would not do something like that as its not what a martial arts is suppose to do" Ranma said as unlike his father Ranma did not know.

The Earth Kingdom native then shot glare at Genma both turning back to Ranma.

"Come Ranma let find something to do here while Baldy find us a place to stay" she said

'That girl is becoming a problem' Genma thought as watched them walking off

He quickly noticed she was more trouble then she was worth as he thought about just abandoned her and running off. However every time he tried sneaking off in the middle of the night, she woke up stopping him dead in his track.

Another problem was the girl seemed to be human lie detector as she seen though almost every lie that he told her but having learned from the Master (whose name Genma was too scary to say) he seem to be good enough liar to fool her as long as he did not make direct eye contact with her. Something about those sightless eyes cause him to loss his composure possibly from the look they had back during that time Ranma and her beat him to pulp and dragged him by the legs for almost two days.

'Her family better be loaded and paying a heft reward for returning her to them as that they only reason I am still allowing her to travel with us' Genma thought going to find the cheapest motel in town so he could spend the rest of the money on himself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day…..

"So you telling me that animal we saw early was a dog" Toph asked curiously

"Yeah it was a dog" Ranma replied.

"Just a dog not say a Polar Bear Dog?" she asked again.

"Nope just a normal everyday dog" he told her back.

"Well if just plain bears exist then why not just plain dogs as well" she said.

"What are you two talking about" Genma said as standing outside the motel they would be staying in.

"None of your business, old man" Toph said glaring at him as Genma remind him of Zuko's father, Ozai.

While she only met the man once in person, all one had to do was look at Zuko's face to get idea of what type of father he was. He was lucky that he only scared Zuko's face as his father could have easily blinded his son in one eye for life or worse. The reason he did was simply because Zuko spoke out of turn during a war meeting where they discuss about sending their own men on a suicide mission under the pretense it was a regular one.

Ranma did not appear to have any psychical scars from his father's stupidity based on her drilling the guy early about the things he had to nerve to call training methods. However she was sure that Ranma had decent amount of mental scars as his father lied to her about their being no last damage to Ranma because of his 'training' method and her friends on admittance of the gaps in his memory.

"Find well I was going to come find you two but now that you are here, I can show our room. You two can decide who will sleep on the floor and the couch while I get the bed" Genma told them.

"Hey Ranma why do you go ahead of us. Me and your father here will catch up later" Toph told him as the young Saotome went ahead as of them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night….

Ranma was sitting on the bed relaxing as it been a while since he had slept on bed.

"Say Toph what did you say to my old man to convince him to let me have the bed" he asked Toph who lying on the couch on the other side of the room.

"We had a 'talk' and he agreed that you should get the bed as he gotten enough and sleeping on the ground for once would not hurt him" she told him.

Though in reality Genma was on the side of the motel white as sheet as mere inches away from his manhood was a large spike of earth that Toph bended after using her abilities to knock him down. Genma may be pretty proficient martial artist as he was the one that taught Ranma after all but he was not as adaptable as his son thus when the ground behind his feet became unsteady thanks to Toph he went down pretty quickly and lost his will to fight after almost getting stabbed where the sun do not shine.

'This girl better be pretty load otherwise this would have been a waste of my time and danger to my well being' Genma thought as he finally recovered from the threat Toph had given him.

Ranma learning Earthbending was not worthy endangering his own well being as nothing ever was really. Genma had no problem if it was his son was the one that endangered but once the shoe was on the other foot he was quick to change his attitude about things. So he sneak off to go find (steal in reality) an electric device with good Internet connection that he could look up Gaoling and direction on how to get there.

He may told Toph he helped her get home but he did not know where that was exactly as he had never heard of Goaling or this Earth Kingdom she claimed that she was from (that being understandable though since she is from the past). After acquiring what he sought after he learned that in China existed county that share the same name as Toph's hometown thus Genma unaware of Earth Kingdom native not being from this time guessed this was Toph's Gaoling and saved the directions to the device's hard drive while also taking the portable charger as he need charge the device when went dead as battery life would possible last all the way to that county in China.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

Paladin13 and Alex Warlorn for reviewing Chapter 05


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay what are we doing here?" Toph asked as she knew they were at beach but the question she had on her mind was why as there nothing else around for far as she could 'see'.

"You want to go to get to your home of Gaoling right well it in this direction" Genma told her.

'Just how lost did I get in that swamp to end up needing to cross the ocean to get home' Toph thought as she did remember need to last thing. Then again maybe it was necessary to or easiest to get back Gaoling by ocean as she could 'see' anything while traveling on Appa thus she had no idea what the area they passed looked like.

"So we need to cross the ocean so I can get home, huh? Though unless the boats are floating in the water, I can not see any of them or even port area anywhere near by. So how are going to get across the ocean then?" Toph asked curiously.

"That simple there are no boat here because we are going to swim across the ocean to get continue on our way to Gaoling" Genma told her as head out into the ocean and began swimming off away from the shore.

Ranma not being able to see the problem in this plan started to follow after his father yet was stop but Toph's arm blocking his path.

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked him.

"Pops said we got swim so we got to swim for it" he replied still able to see the one huge thing wrong with his father plan.

"Are you crazy! This is the ocean we are talking about it not some lake that you simply swim across as who knows how far it between here and where we need to be. What if you get muscle or something in the middle of the swimming? Then that would be the last anyone will ever see of you. Also did you forget I am blind and can not see if I can not touch the ground" Toph yelled.

"I carry you then" Ranma told her.

'Stupid old man! You really screw your son pretty good. It amazing he even half the person he is with you as his only model for the majority of his life' Toph thought not believing what she was hearing.

"What are you two waiting for!" We are wasting daylight here!" Genma demand have come back after noticing they were following after him.

'Daylight! He only care about us wasting daylight!' Toph thought as it seem he really was crazy old man as he only worry about swimming across an ocean was how much time was left in the day not how dangerous or stupid it was to try swim across an ocean.

A small smirk appear on the blind girl's lips as she had the perfect plan to teach Genma the errors of his way. Rising her foot up as high as she could, Toph then stomped the ground with all the force that she could muster.

"We have a lot of ground to cover before nightfffffffffffaaaaaaaaallllllll!!!!" Genma yelled as launched in the air and flew off into the distance disappearing for the view of his son or the Bei Fong girl.

"What was that for?" Ranma asked in unusually clam tone for someone that just witness what he had

As surprisingly he was not exactly anger at Toph for launching his father into LEO. In fact he was actually curious since he may be dense about a lot thing but after being around Genma for so long he at least could tell when females were angry at him even if had no idea of the reason why.

"You will see when he comes back" Toph told him bending herself and Ranma as chair as so the two of them would watch the sun as it was it setting.

Just because she was blind did not mean that she could not enjoy the sunset in fact something as normal for most people could be something much more for her what with her enhanced sense allow her to feel and experience the setting sun in manner only a few people were able experience on regular occasion.

Ranma just sat in the chair Toph had made for him as though they had not known each other that long he trust her a lot more then he did his old man. So if she had problem with his plan then it probably another one of his old man's dumb ideas.

Sure enough after about an two hour had passed Genma finally came back looking worse for wear as clothes were in tatters and teeth could be seen sticking out from the what clearing bite marks.

"Have funny trying to swim back here?" Toph asked with smirk on her on her face as she might not be able to exactly 'see' the look on Genma face at the moment but the image she out from his outline was more enough for her.

Genma just glared at the blind girl but remembering that she was in fact blind thus glaring at her like this did not have any effect at all as she was unable to see with her sightless eyes.

"You see Ranma this is what could have happened to us if we follow after this idea in the ocean trying to swim to where we need to go" Toph told motion to his father and his current appearance.

"Are those sharks bites?" Ranma asked as saw his father plucking out what appeared to be the teeth of a shark.

"Yes as after your friend here try launching into orbit and that attempted failed. I came crashing down to Earth again and alarming. Where a shark just happened to break my fall with its mouth Genma said.

Though just like how Genma did not care about Ranma's well being when kept throwing his son into that pit of starving cats multiple trying to teach him the Neko-ken. The older Saotome's pain and suffering was acutely being ignored as Toph and Ranma were no longer even paying attention to him in favor of their own conversation.

"What's a shark?" Toph asked Ranma curiously as the Earth Kingdom Native once again learn of another animal that was in fact the chimera like ones she used too.

While Ranma explained it to the best of his knowledge. Genma was seriously hoping Toph's family was loaded otherwise he would be seriously pissed off about wasting all this time with this girl who had become a thorn in his side and big threat to the Ranma must marry a Tendo plan (which he already screw up multiple time himself with the multiple engagements he made mostly for stupid reasons).

000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

Paladin13 and Alex Warlorn for reviewing Chapter 06


	8. Chapter 8

Toph tossed and turned in her 'bed' which was really just a large couch bed that Ranma had strenched out for her after she had managed to 'convince' Genma again to sleep on the floor while they got the beds.

The young bender despite being transported to the future was still unaware of this fact as Genma had yet to take her anywhere beyond a small remote rural town even the port that he had take to the two of them to was old and very outdate by modern standards. The reason for this was that Genma had a lot of warrants out for his arrest for the various crimes he had pulled during the past six years and managed to avoid getting caught solely by sticking to old country road and staying in remote rural town. Thus Toph still thought that she was in the Earth Kingdom and it was just an area she had never been before.

Though she had traveled across three of four nation in under three to four months, the girl was still relatively new to be in the outside world as she spend most of her time traveling while hiding from the Fire Nation by means of Appa's flying or on boat on the ocean. So she did not really have that much time for sightseeing nor could Toph get real feel of her surroundings. Sure she could 'see' everything around with her seismic sense yet what good was it to painting a bigger picture of the outside world which she constantly leaving the ground either to get on Appa or get on boat where the thing she could 'see' was the boat itself after she improve her metal bending to the point where she acutally see on metal like she could on the solid ground.

Opening her eyes to stare up at the ceiling with her unseeing eyes she groaned as she could no longer stay asleep anymore. She had to admit she was worried about see her parnets again as she had left without a single word and causing them to the think that TwinkleToes had kidnapped her. Then when she was read that her mother want to meet with her. She really had gotten her hopes that possibly her parnets understood her and that they were willingly to see she was not that fragile little girl they thought was made of glass. However her hopes were crushed when she discovered it was trap that was set up by some bounty hunters they had hired to capture her. Really what were they thinking as sure she ran away without telling them but she was teaching the Avatar Earthbending. It was not everyday that the human embodiment of the planet's spirit came and ask you personal to teach them. If she had taught him Earthbending then their precious little lifestyle of being rich with more money they knew what to do with could ended in blaze of flames. As Zuko's crazed dad wanted to do to Earth Kingdom what grandfather did to the Air Nomads. That being he wipe them off the face of the Earth leaving only TwinkleToes as the last known Air Nomad.

'They just did not understand I did not want to locked up like prisoner in what suppose to be my own home. I want to get out and explore what beyond the front gates as well make friends like TwikleToes' Toph thought as she slid off the couch bed and her feet hit the metal floor of the boat they traveling on.

'This is really strange boat' Toph thought as from the second she stepped on it cause her moment of being thrown off balance as she did not know at the time but since this was her time what she was stepping on metal created through a modern day process, though metal might despite all the time had past between Toph's era and the present day was still refined Earth at its core. Thus Toph was still able to see on it through metalbending but it was different make up then from the metal she was used to. Though it was at times like this that having picked up sand bending really help her seismic sense be able to 'see' on something that was not solid ground like sand or in this case metal created through more modern methods.

Genma noticed Toph as she left the room and thought of just taking Ranma and making a run for it as if make run for it now she could not possibly follow him but Toph was already one step ahead of him as she bended Genma to the floor with three metal bars prevent him from getting up and running out on her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Toph was taking a walk around the boat little did the young Earthbender know that she was being follow by someone. The reason she did not know that there was a young woman watching her from a distance through a very creative way that allow her to avoid being detected by Toph's seismic sense.

'What luck that I managed to find her first as this bound go gain me some serious points' they thought lightly chuckling before stopping as they might be able to avoid Toph's sight but if they were careful they would get caught by her hearing.

As they follow after her it could be seen that in her hand was what appeared to be a photocopy of an hand drawn picture of Toph that had been colored.

However while the person that was following Toph was able to avoid being caught by her the same could not be said of the person that was following him though.

"That pretty good picture of Toph. Do you know her?" Ranma asked as looking over the shoulder of her shoulder.

Shocked at the sudden question the young woman fell to the floor with loud cling as their butt hit the metal floor.

Catching Toph attention she turned to 'see' that Ranma, who she knew was coming was with another person that she somehow did not notice until just now.

"Ranma who are you talking to?" Toph asked curiously though mentally added 'how did she get so close to me without my knowing'

"I do not know but she was following and stop to look at this" Ranma said snatching up the picture of her and holding in front of her.

"So how long are you planning to hold whatever this piece of paper is in front of my face before telling me what it is exactly?" Toph asked sighing as Ranma must have once again forget that she was still blind despite being able to see with her feet.

"It a….huh" Ranma said as sudden gust of wind blow by cause the picture to fly out of his hand and over the railing.

'Was that someone using airbending? However I did not notice anyone with footstep like TwinkleToes or Ranma' Toph thought then something else caught her attention as she could no longer see that woman that was following her again.

"Ranma where that woman that here just a second ago go to?" she asked her friend.

"Huh? That strange she was here just a second go before that sudden gust of wind" Ranma said as looking behind him sure enough the woman was indeed gone.

Though before the two of them could thinking any further on this matter the twin grumbles of their stomachs caught both their attention as they when get something to eat.

After they were long gone the young woman climbed over the railing and sigh a breath of relief as she was almost caught and managed to save her picture of Toph being in fell into the sea.

'That other kid with her there something off about him. I just get him along with Toph though I think a different method would best' she thought to herself remember that they travel with man that she knew she seen on wanted poster before. Thus a smirk arcoss their lips as they had interesting idea on how work this to her advantage.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

Paladin13 for reviewing Chapter 07

ErekLich for adding this story to their Story Alert List


	9. Chapter 9

Genma stood back as watched Ranma was running around with Toph. The girl claimed she was blind but looking at her now it would be hard to tell that actually as she moved around like no other blind person he had ever met in his life. It was almost as if her eyes were really able to see and that she was just lying about being blind, though all it took was one good look at them for a person could see that she was in fact blind.

She claims that she see with her feet through something called seismic sense. Which was the first thing she learned when she became an Earthbender. Though he would like Ranma to learn this 'seismic sense' thing which allow a blind girl to 'see' the world around. The only person he had to meet to be able to teach it properly was the annoying girl getting too close to his son.

'That girl is biggest threat to the uniting of the Ranma and Tendo since that Kuonji girl he met back before the Neko-Ken training' Genma thought.

At least that time though Ranma thought she was really a guy and was still pretty young so he was able nip that friendship at the bud before became anything more (little did he know that Ranma still consider Uyko his best friend despite not having seen her in six years). However this Bei Fong girl is different as he just can not get rid of her and more over she does not trust him so she uses her bending to prevent him from sneaking off at night.

"Looks like your have problem with that girl over there" a young woman said. This being the exact same one that Ranma and Toph had run in with the other night

"Yeah she getting too close to my son as she getting in the way of his training and too close to him as friend also" Genma told her.

"Want help in getting rid of her?" the woman asked.

"I am listening" Genma replied as getting rid of her seem like it would require some help if he wanted her to stay gone.

In Genma weird way of thinking he thought the best way to make so that Ranma will only end up with one of the Tendos was to he keep him away from all other girls or even make any kind of lasting friendships with the opposite sex. That he would eventually fall for Tendo as he never knew any other girl that well. However the flaw in this plan was how was he was suppose to fall for Tendo let alone be friends with one of them if had no experience with being around girls. Just like the many other engagements Genma had already made and ran from, thinking somehow that must make them invalid with it does not. Because of Ranma lack of experience with interacting with girls how exactly the chance of the engagement actually working was quietly possibly doomed from the start.

"Just place this in her food and she will be unable to follow after you" the woman said placing small bag in their hands.

Genma's eyes widen in shock that the sheer amount of the what the bag contained.

"Is not this enough to kill a person?" he asked as he had used this himself to get Ranma away from that old lady he would always used to go to after finally learning the Neko-ken.

"Interesting that you know of that herb as not many know of it anymore. It is very potent tranquilizer but that friend of your son has much tougher body then most. I am sure that you have seen this for yourself" she said.

At this Genma though back to when he tried to knock Toph out with a boulder. Instead of it knocking her out like he thought it would, the boulder shattered into piece on her head. While the boulder did not hurt in the slightest, Toph was still pretty angry that Genma had even tried to it. The bald marital artist spent the next three days in the ground as Toph pound him into as if he was nail and she was the hammer.

"That herb is tasteless and odorless thus the girl even with her enhanced senses will have no way of knowing that her food has been spiked with it" the woman said.

With that Genma ran off smiling as he might be losing a possible fortune but dumping Toph but he was getting rid of biggest threat the uniting of the Anything Goes School in his mind as technically he already created multiple threats by engaging Ranma to multiple woman for the stupid things.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night….

While Ranma and Toph were waiting for the food at ship's small dinner, Genma excused himself to go to the bathroom. He managed to fool the human lie detector but actually going to the bathroom however from there he did not immediately return to the dinning room as he used a technique of his own creation to sneak into the kitchen and mix in the herb he was given into Toph's food.

Completely clueless as to what had been added to her food just like the woman informed him would happen, Toph managed to get through half of her order before she fell face first into her food.

As Ranma ran over to his friend pulling her face out the her food and wiping it off. He tried shaking her awake but it was no use the tranquilizer found in that herb she taken into her body was enough to knock out as elephant so there was no way that she would be waking up any time soon.

Shifting the now sleeping Toph on to his back he began carrying her back to their room thinking maybe she was just really tired all of sudden never once thinking that someone had drugged her food. Although Ranma never made back to the room as on the way there he too was knocked out with tranquilizer that knock out Toph only he was stuck in the neck by dart.

"What the deal here!" Genma yelled as noticed the woman that had given him the herb ordering around the people carrying his unconsciousness son and the pain in the neck he knew as Toph.

"Is not is obvious we are getting rid of the girl just our deal called for" she told him.

"Look the deal was that you take Toph not…." Genma never finished that sentence as he was knocked out from behind by the same type of dart that had been used on his son.

"The deal off as you will fetch a pretty penny with all the reward money that being offered for your arrest" the woman said smiled as Genma was dragged off in different direction then his son and Toph.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

Paladin13 for reviewing Chapter 08


	10. Chapter 10

After being knocked out Genma was reported the captain as being a wanted criminal with numerous crimes under his belt. Thus he was locked in room where tied down in such a way that when he woke up he was unable to move thus unable to escape. He was not able to talk either as the captain and his crew were inform that he was very good liar as well able to talk his way out trouble so they covered up his mouth to prevent him trying to talk his way out this.

As for Ranma and Toph were lying unconscious against each other shoulders from being drugged each through a herb with tranquilizer like properties in their food or just plain old tranquilizer dart. The two of them were know to be traveling with Genma yet were consider being under the care of young woman that turned in Genma. She claimed that she was private detective that had been hired to find Genma and take Ranma and Toph back as kidnapping was listed as one of Genma numerous crimes multiple times.

Since Genma had pretty much sold Ranma off in multiple engagements only to steal him back a short time later, he was already wanted kidnapping multiple times. The biggest reward offer for his capture was being offered by that kind old lady that took care of Ranma after he had initially learned the Neko-ken and whenever he entered there after until he at least got small amount of control over his fear of cats. As at one point it did not even require that Ranma see a real cat before he dropped into the Neko-ken, only a picture of one would be able to do the job. So of course like everyone else once they had served their purpose, Ranma was taken from the old lady who then filed kidnapping and parental abuse charges against Genma. Even if she did not know exactly what his father had done to him, she knew enough that Ranma was not born with condition he had thus it must have been something inflicted upon him by his father.

Toph on the other hand was later easily to explain as she was simply lumped in with Ranma as being kidnapped kid as young woman just claimed Genma had taken her as well and since he was already wanted for kidnapping Ranma multiple times already. They bought her pack of lies about Toph being kidnapped by him without any question what's so ever.

Though as Toph laid unconscious against Ranma's shoulder in very deep sleep that she would be awaken for in the near future. She was completely unaware of the two guards in charge of looking after were intensely examining her.

"So this girl is suppose to be the legendary Toph Bei Fong, one of the only benders ever to surpass the Avatar in their field of bending arts, huh?" one their guard said raising her arm only for it to drop lifeless at her side.

"Yeah, that what the boss said as she matches the picture that managed to nab from one of enemies' lackeys" second guard said brushing Toph's bangs from her eyes to get a better look at her face.

"Though do not all the legends of world's first metalbender and Earthbending teacher of the Avatar that ended the Fire Nation's Hundred Year War are not of petite young girl but large muscular woman" the first guard said.

What Toph did not know was that somehow as time went on the Ember Island Player's depiction of herself and her friends got mixed in with the actually fact thus causing her to be remember by most as a large muscular woman as Earthbenders from her era even the females ones were remember either tall, large, very buff, or combination of the three. Petite young girls were the last thing anyone thought of now when thinking of Earthbenders from Toph's time.

"Hey stand her up I want to see something" the first guard said as the second lifted the unconscious bender to her feet.

Toph's head drooped forward as the only thing keeping her from crash face first into the floor was fact that her arms were hanging on the second guard's shoulders. Since the guard was about two feet taller then Toph was herself this cause her feet to dangling lifeless off the ground.

A smirk appear on the first guard's face as he wonder about how potent this herb with tranquilizer like properties really was as there were a whole lot story about it but that all they were to him just story. Though here and now he would be able to test out a myth herb and Earthbenders, when they went about tickling Toph's feet.

As they tickled the bottoms of Toph's feet her face did not move a inch at all nor did she show any sign of feeling this in the slightness manner.

"That herb really is some potent stuff as an Earthbender's feet is said to be the toughest yet strangely enough also the most sensitive part of their body " the guard said.

The myth surrounding an Earthbender and that herb is that once one had that taken eaten even a small amount is said to be knock out so badly that even tickling the bottoms of their feet would not awake them. Legends of the Toph Bei Fong stated that she had the most sensitive feet of any Earthbender ever that includes Avatars whose natural element was Earth.

"You got your turn now it mine" the second guard said as pushed Toph against his comrade causing him to drop Toph on his foot.

A muffed yelled then rang out through the ship as most people but one played it off as just hearing things.

"You idiot! What the hell were you thinking pushing an Earthbender at me to hold with any warning!" the first guard yelled nurse their feet.

"Man! Just suck it up! It can not be that bad!" the second guard said.

'You have Earthbender fall on your feet and let see how you like it' first guard thought glaring at him as picked up Toph to hold her like his partner had done so earlier.

As despite her size and appearance Toph was not that light of person as she weight more then person her size normal would. This could possibly be a side effect of her being a Earthbender as her body and bone were naturally denser then most people otherwise she would be able to bash boulders with her skull. If anyone other then even an amateur Earthbender tried bashing a boulder with their skull, what would be shatter would not be the boulder but their skull.

"Now for another rumor to be confirmed as I want to know if Toph Bei Fong is really a girl or not" the second guard said as took hold of her slightly oversized yellow shirt with green sleeves.

Though before the guard managed to lift her shirt pass her stomach he was interrupted.

"What are you two doing!" the young woman who started all this said as she entered the room.

Upon which the two guards panicked almost dropping Toph in the process. They quickly stopped as they placed her back next to Ranma where she ended up falling on his lap thanks to ship suddenly rocking.

The two guards then starts babbling excuse as air started dancing around the young woman. She then held out her hand towards them and the guards soon gasping for air as this woman had created a vacuum around their heads.

"If I ever chance you two playing around with Ms. Bei Fong again there will be hell to pay!" she said.

As two guards fell to their knees gasping for air after as what she did was sub-skill of Airbending, removing air from selected area thus creating a vacuum, thus making her a modern day Airbender.

The woman then toss something that held with two bag at the guard's feet.

"Make sure you get the two of them sallow the contains of those bag as that way they will be very cooperative with us when this ship docks at port" the airbender told them before leaving.

As soon after the war it was discovered that Sozin had actually failed horribly in attempt to wipe out the Air Nomads as while Aang may have been the last of the Air Nomad the last airbender he was clearly was not. Since just like the once thought extinct Sun Warriors and dragons, once Aang actually took the time to look for them. As they were strangely enough hidden within the Fire Nation itself somehow. The were group of Airbenders who were descendants of the Western Air Temple Monks. They survived Sozin's attempt to wipe them out by living with group of Sun Warriors that lived with the world's third remaining dragon. This was dragon that no one not even Iroh or the other Sun Warriors, ones which Aang and Zuko met, existed. Also they were unlike the traditional Sun Warriors or Air Nomads as they only loosely followed the teaching taught by both and were slightly more integrated what was considered modern society at the time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

Paladin13 for reviewing Chapter 09

Amichalap for adding this story to their Favorite Story List and Story Alert List


	11. Chapter 11

As the ship finally made it to its destination of South Korea, the passengers got off one by one this was only after one Genma Saotome was escorted off the ship by cops of the area for various crime he had committed and was taken into custody of the police. He was now fully awake but still had his mouth covered and his hand bound by handcuffs while feet were also bound by chain which still allow him to walk. This was done because he was known to have strength and abilities beyond the average man thus they took such extensive steps to keep him from escaping.

As he was taken away the other passengers of the ship were completely in shock at the fact they were on ship with sure notorious criminal that they thought was trying to flee Japan and escape into South Korea or even China possibly. They were shocked once more when they saw the effect he had on the kids that he had kidnapped as they were once so vibrant and full of life yet as everyone watched Ranma and Toph walk by along with the young woman with short black hair and her two companion, they were completely emotionless with vacant stare on their faces only looking only forward at where they were going saying nothing and doing nothing. Whenever one on them just happened to bump into to someone on the way out as there was crowd of reporters they had to walk through to get the to car that was awaiting them. They just bowed politely and kept going not giving that person a second look. What they could not have possibly know was that both Ranma and Toph had been drugged by medicine that left them little more then puppets at the hands of modern airbender and the two men with her.

Though Genma knew something was wrong with them when they used as witness during his conviction process, no one really believe him once the whole Neko-ken and improvise Earthbending 'training' was revealed. In fact in light of those two thing the cops were left wondering if Ranma and Toph were ever as vibrant or full of life as people on the boat claimed as surely that was not what one would have expected of kid that been through what Ranma had been through for the past decade. While they were sure what 'horrors' Genma subjected Toph to it was clearly enough to leave in similar to state to Ranma.

Thus Genma was convicted and sentence to long and lengthy jail sentence as even in South Korea he had criminal record which only added to the multiple crimes he was already had against him in Japan. As for Ranma and Toph they taken by black hair woman who claimed she was going to take Toph back to her home in Gaoling County, China where Ranma's mother had been as well. Of course this was not true but thanks to be under her control at the time, Ranma and Toph backed up her statement thus the real kidnappers, the modern day airbender and her two lackeys, were getting away scotch free with them while the real victim in all this, Genma, was taking the blame for their kidnapping and sudden change in personality.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Somewhere with China's countryside….

"Ugggh where am I?" Toph moaned as she came too after the drugs in her system finally wore off leaving her free of their influence.

"Huh what's going on here! Why I am strapped down in this chair! More importantly why can not I see anything" she yelled

"See I told you that she does not see by yelling at people. That just a myth that must have gotten mixed in with the truth" Toph heard a voice say.

"Fine! Here is the money I owe you as I should have known that was nothing but lie really why would blind Earthbender see by yelling that sound like something a blind Airbender would do" another said.

"Whoever we guys are you are going to sorry when I get out of here!" the blind girl said as then something came to mind that she can not believe that she had realized until now

"Where is Ranma!" the Earth Kingdom Native demand.

"He being well cared take of, Ms. Bei Fong" a fimilar voice said as they entered the room.

"You're the woman that was following me without my knowing somehow. How do you know my last name as never told it to you?" she asked looking in the direction in which she heard the voice.

"It seems that legend about you never forgetting a voice is true. Though as for how I know who you are well that simple you are Toph Bei Fong, the blind earthbender teacher of the Avatar that ended the Fire Nation's hundred year war. All those responsible for stopping that are quite well know amongst within our world" the young female air bender who known as Anila said.

"What do you mean 'your' world and where am I?" she yelled

The woman laughed slightly at Toph still be unaware that she was no longer within her own time but countless years into the future.

"What so funny? I do not think that you would be laughing if I was not tied down to this chair and within a room where I can not see" the black hair girl growled.

"Oh you may be a master and the best there is at what you do despite your young age but I would be able to handle myself against you pretty well" Anila said as was airbender after and not only that she had the advantage of knowing more about the modern world then Toph did.

"Anyway enough with the chit chat as were going to get down to business and make you into our little puppet bender as having you our side would greatly increase our group's power" the modern Airbender told her.

"Likely I would ever help you. Also my friends will know I something wrong when I never make it home and will eventually come to find me. Even if you managed to control me somehow, I am no match for all of them at once you know" she said.

"Your friends will not come for you" Anila said adding mentally 'because they have all died of old age centuries ago'

Yet what she told Toph was something quite different as there was it was well noted fact that Toph was from famously wealth Bei Fong family that held grudge against the Avatar for supposedly kidnapping their helpless daughter. That image of their daughter being a frail and helpless on her own never left her parent's mind even after they learned she helped take down a fleet of airships in what began know as the Battle of Sozin's Comet. Also noted was that the Avatar Aang and his closest allies were her first real friends she had ever made in her entire life.

Thus a somewhat evil trick was then played on Toph as this knowledge was being used to Anila's groups advantage. While Toph consider never being able to forget a voice advantage and it was as this was at time as this was how she managed to tell the others that Appa had been kidnapped Sandbenders that later tried to act all innocent when they met again. Though because of advancement in technology that she was completely unaware of seeing as she did not even know that she was in the future at the moment. Her advantage never forgetting a voice was about turned into a disadvantage.

As Toph, unable to see through seismic sense, had her first encounter with voice synthesizer and it would not go down as one of her better memories. Since at first she was glad to hear the voice of what she thought was Aang but then that all changed when Aang (really Anila using a voice synthesizer) started talking instead of freeing her and brought up every doubt she had about herself and denouncing her as his friend.

Of course Toph not willingly to believe that this was really Aang as for the first time in her life she doubt her one of her abilities. Confidently claiming this was her first and mostly best friend saying all these things about her. However that only cause things to get worse as Anila signal to one to people watching to flip a switch. This cause the floor in which Toph currently could not see on to slide back and revealing a surface that she could in fact see on. Being able to 'see' now Toph still tried to denied that Aang was saying these negative things to her, to which he was not as it Anila using a voice synthesizer. However to Toph every one of her abilities was telling her that this was indeed Aang speaking to her and eventually she was convinced that this was really him.

Thus Twenty-minute later…

Toph sat there with her head down and completely unresponsive with dried tears running down her face. Using all of Toph's unique abilities to her disadvantage allowed Anila to mental breakdown the Earthbender until she become cationic almost.

As never being able to forget a voice it time where they could be easily copied was Toph's downfall as she had no idea what she just heard were nothing but bunch lies. Though because it was just his voice they fake but the combination of fooling her lie detecting abilities and even going so far to having Anila copy Aang's light steps (as easy feat since she was an airbender after all), she took everything as the truth. As how Anila's group even managed to get a copy of Aang's voice to begin well that was something they made to steal from an enemy of theirs.

"Now to make your our puppet, girl" Anila said holding up Toph's head though she did not give a respond as she was too far gone in her own mind at the moment to even notice her head had been moved at all.

Another switch was hit and floor once again had been changed so every area but small circle around Toph became an area in which she was able to use her seismic sense to 'see'. Then a device was set into the floor where it sent a signal into the floor that rotated around Toph in rhythmic pattern. While on her head which was made to remain upright, had radio headphone that had recording on it that played in tune with the signal in the floor that was currently rotating around her.

What was happening was that Toph was being subjected to an altered version of what Dai Li used to brainwash people as it was rather simple method that did not involve much work, effort, or equipment. That and it was very effective in getting people to do whatever you wanted of them if applied properly and it's effectiveness had only increased over centuries of use. As for the version that currently being used on Toph it was the one that was created especially for blind Earthbenders as being able to see through usage of seismic sense was not something that only Toph knew as Aang having learned himself eventually when on to teach to number of other blind Earthbender and even adapted it so that blind benders of the other elements could eventually perfect their own version of it. Yet the effectiveness of Aang's seismic sense was not as potent as Toph's since he did not learn it straight from the source of Earthbending (the Badgermoles) like Toph had.

So Anila left the room with a smile on her face as even as she was walking out the door. Toph had already started repeating what she was hearing from the headphone on her head as her ability to resistance it was currently nonexistence all thanks to being broken mentally first. It was something added to the Dai Li's original method over time to try and keep people from overcoming their brainwashing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Following day….

Anila came into same room that left the previous where Toph still sitting in the same chair yet instead of being strapped down to like she had been before. Now she was just sitting there with her hands in her lap staring straight at the wall not moving an inch. The image before Anila's eyes was not the same stubborn and head strong Earthbender that she had come across just one day ago. No, after all the brainwashing session that Toph had been subjected to here was nothing more then new puppet for her group to control.

"Stand up" Anila ordered her.

"Yes, Mistress" Toph respond as her voice was devoid of emotion and completely monotone.

"Now state your name" she asked.

"I have no name as I am simply a tool. Tools do not need names as their only purpose is to be used by their owners" she respond with one of the many things that had been drilled into her head.

"Good now follow after me" the airbender said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her out the room.

Offering up no resistance or complaints Toph did just that follow after Anila to wherever she intend to take her.

Arriving in another room, Anila had smirked on her face as she wanted to see if the brainwashing had fully run in course. She let go of Toph's hand but still order the girl to continue to walk forward. Doing just that Toph kept walking forward and through the wall that that used to be standing her in front of her. The airbender just stood there in shock as she did not expect Toph to actually walk through the walk even though it was made of metal. That metal wall she had just walked through was nearly a foot thick and the blind bender had walk through like it was tissue paper. Anila came to her sense just in time to stop Toph from walking through another wall as she had been order to stop thus she would have kept going forward.

After having the girl fix the hole she made in the wall with her own body, Anila had Toph standing at attention before her.

According to the rumors, our enemy managed to somehow pull her from her own time into ours using some sort of unknown method yet the reason she appeared with that kid we found her with is unknown. Anyway now their both our and to keep things that way I change in her appearance is needed Anila thought walking around motionless Toph examining from head to toe.

"Take off that headband" she ordered.

"As you command, Mistress" Toph respond ripping out her headband thus letting her hair with once bound up by it to cascaded down her back and her bangs to completely cover her eyes now that there was nothing holding it back.

Because Toph always wore her hand up in her trademark bun hair style it was very hard to tell that in reality she had very long hair. In fact if Toph's hair was so long that it almost the length as Katara's when she just started letting hers hang free outside of the ponytail she used to wear.

So in changing her appearance that was first thing that had to Anila held out Toph hair away from her body and with quickly chop cut Toph's hair with blade of air so that now her hair only hung around slightly pass her shoulders. Causing the rest of her hair to float down to the ground and collect in piles on the floor. The next change was when Anila held out Toph's bangs and slices them so instead of covering her eyes, her bangs stopped just short of them.

During this whole time as testament to just who fully the brainwashing Toph had been, she did not even flinched or move a muscle as air blade that cut her bangs was just mere inches from her eyes. Though her eyes did not allow her to see that did not really when came to air blades as since anyone with sense of touch could felt the blade crossing their face.

With Toph's makeshift haircut now finished the next thing that need to be changed as was her clothing. Even with her new hairstyle it was all too easy for their enemy and their forces to notice Toph thanks to the clothes that she wore.

So the next thing she was order to do was to take off her clothes leaving her standing there in only long T-shirt that she wore underneath her clothes.

Walking over to a locker Anila grabbed a uniform out of it and shoved it into Toph who simply held it awaiting further orders.

"Take off the rest of your clothes and put this on" the young woman told as Toph then went doing so on the spot without a care in the world that there was someone still in the room with her as she changed.

Once she was done Toph was now wearing a sliver bodysuit made completely out of lightweight and flexible metal. This bodysuit was created with Toph in mind as while it was lightweight and flexible, it also would allow to her bend the suit into various forms and shapes depending on whatever she told (as she did not have will of her own at the moment).

The things that Toph was given next was what appeared to be a pair of wireless headphone. Though in reality they were a pair of noise canceller as modern era had more noise then Toph would have ever heard in her life. Thus these noise canceller would prevent all that noise from becoming a problem yet also allow Anila and her group to give her orders from here or any other one of their many bases.

After that she was two metallic bracelet that went around her wrist and that she had would later be informed were to used in conjunction with her bodysuit to create metal gloves cover hands giving her extra power to her blows when she ever had to fight hand to hand. Then finally came her feet as she was given two metallic shoes to wear. These shoes she was given did more then just complete the outfit allow her blend in with the environment around her, making sneak attack a lot easier. Thanks to numerous advancement in both bending and technology over the years. The shoes served a secondary purpose as they increase the sensitivity of Toph's seismic sense allow her 'see' the world around her in greater detail.

The only thing remaining from her original outfit was meteorite bracelet that she used to wear on her right shoulder. That bracelet was not being used to hold what was left of her once long hair into a ponytail. Other this one thing most who Toph once was lying on the ground around the emotionless doll that she had been brainwashed into being.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

Paladin13 for reviewing Chapter 10

Aline1 for adding this story to their Story Alert List


	12. Chapter 12

The blind earthbender once know as Toph stood at attention as people talked around her. She paid no heed to what they were saying at it did not involved her at the moment. She heard the name Toph Bei Fong come up a few time but this name had no meaning for her since she was a tool and tools did not have names.

While the Earthbender formerly known as Toph Bei Fong lack a name she did have a designation that she would be called from now on. That being Bender 2678, which she had been given as replacement for her name but also to further reinforce the idea that she was simply a tool and not a person.

"Are you sure that okay for her to stand there as we talked about her like she is not even in the room?" a person asked curiously.

"There no problem about that since as long as you are not directly addressing her she will not respond or react to whatever being said around her as she is a tool for us to use after all" Anila said.

Going over where 2678 was standing she shove the girl who offer no resistance thus fell ground hitting her head in process yet did not move from that spot even after five minute had passed.

"See! She will not do anything with being told to first as she been programmed to our puppet and will not act without us, her puppet masters, giving her an order" Anila said.

After the group was done talking, Anila 2678 was then order to get up and follow after her. This was something she did without question instantly getting up off the floor that she had been lying on for almost half an hour and going after her mistress.

They kept walking until they arrived to a room that slightly larger then an average storage room where there was nothing there other then a table with four chairs.

The room's only occupation at the moment was one girl standing off in the corner with similar expression to 2678 on her face. Her hair was just like 2678's in that it was shoulder length and tied into a ponytail. Though instead of being black this girl's hair was lavender. Also instead of light green eyes, this girl had brown eyes.

At first glance it would appear that her and 2678 were wearing the exactly same suit as they were both the same color though that were the similarities between their bodysuits ended. While 2678's was a metallic suit thus allowing her to manipulate the her outfit at will using as both her weapon and shield as well as always having a weapon close at hand without the need to pull on out of the ground.

This lavender hair girl's suit however had three bulges that stuck out from her body. The two bugles at her side were actually pouches which could contain about gallon of water each. While the third bulge was located on her back was actually a machine that was currently inactive as it currently was not needed at the moment. As for its purpose that was to continuously condense the atmosphere with a certain range around itself to form water which was then seen through tubes to the pouches on her side. Thus was make so that this girl, who was a waterbender, always had water on hand.

"Go stand over there next to her" Anila ordered 2678.

"Yes, Mistress" she respond heading over to where the lavender hair waterbender stood.

As the two of them stood side by side it was clear to see that they had almost an uniformed appearance which only difference being their base appearance (hair, eyes, etc.) and the make up of their bodysuit which but served different purposes. The similar appearance and clothes were to reinforce the idea that they were nothing more then tools and although their was a table located in the room was for when they ate their meals. Even this act was made to reinforce they idea that they were tools not people as the food they ate did not exactly look like food at all. It had all the nutritiously value and what not that person need but no one would be able to tell that based off the appearance. Also to this two girls food was not even thought of as 'food' anymore. To them it was just fuel that they need to intake to recharge the same idea was applied to the need for sleep. As sleep was referred to as cooling down or standby mode as there were very few thing that perform nonstop and last for long periods of time. Those that did get use nonstop were often either replace continuously, did not do much, or had continuously supply of power.

"Bender 2678 and Bender 1814766. You are to remain here in till further orders as you are now a unit that shortly be joined by Bender 91561" Anila said.

"Understood, Mistress" 2678 and 1814766 replied in monotone voices and expressionless faces.

Anila left the room turning the lights off leaving the two girls in the dark which did not bother then in the sightless since they simply awaiting their next orders.

Some time later the lights were turned back on as modern day male firebender arrived with Ranma who after they discovered was air bender. They then brainwashed him into being Bender 91561.

He was then order to stand beside 2678 who did not even acknowledge him being room until fire bender told her and girl next to her that he was third addition to their unit. Then the only that came out her mouth was the same as two beside which was "yes, master".

With the addition of Bender 91561, Anila's group had three of the four elements and all they were missing now was firebender to complete the unit. However that would soon change as Anila and the rest of her group already had firebender in mind to complete the set. They were a firebender with flame almost as blue as her hair and thanks some connection Anila's group had within the firebender's hometown. They were would be no need to go out and find them as they heading straight to them. All that was really need was to have someone go pick them up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

Paladin13 and Alex Warlorn for reviewing Chapter 12

kyle2468 for adding this story to their Favorite Story List


	13. Chapter 13

Within busy tourist districts of China…

"Wow! This place is so cool. It just like the flyer is not" a girl with very dark blue hair said smiling at her two friends

"I know this place is amazing!" her friend with dark brown hair tied into a ponytail said.

Another friend standing next to them with light brown hair just nodded in respond.

"Thanks for bring us here, Rio-sensei!" the dark blue hair girl said happily.

"No problem as you were the three that won this trip to China during school contest. I am just your designated escort that all" he respond not want to take the credit from win this trip from Japan to China.

"So where are you going next? There so much to see here and so little time. I also have to get souvenirs!" the dark blue girl said as started recount what she had to get with her fingers "Let see there books for my aunt, money for my older sister, cooking and doctor books for my oldest sister"

"Are you not forget someone?" Rio asked her.

The girl then went over the list in her mind again and then shook her head

"I do not seem to be forgetting anyone" she said.

"What about your father?" her ponytail friend asked.

"What about him? He abandoned us to retreat into his own little world when we need him most. If was not for my aunt then who knows what would have happened to me or my family while he kept himself sealed up in his room" she said angrily when thinking back on that time.

Her two friend just watched as she walked away from them and but them once she noticed them not being behind her. The dark blue hair girl turned around and asked them if they were coming or were they going standing there all day.

However as the three friends were laughing and enjoying the various tourist attraction with districted. What they did not notice was that behind them there sensei had small smirk on his face as follow behind.

Everything is going according to plan Rio thought as his attention was solely on the dark blue hair girl who did not know what was in store for herself within the near future.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later within car on old country road….

"Are you sure that you are okay? You are soaking wet after all" the light brown hair girl asked her friend.

"I am fine. Though I was not expecting for it rain that hard of sudden as one second it just all drizzle and then next thing I know it changes into heavy downpour" the dark blue hair girl sighed.

"Regardless once you get back to the hotel you need to change out those wet clothes and dry out otherwise you are going to catch a cold" her ponytail friend told her.

"Yeah as I certainly would not want you getting sick as your well beings are currently my responsibility so your friends are right" Rio told his wet student not turning around to face them since he was driving after all.

"Okay….Rio-Sensei look out a girl just walked out in the street!" she yelled

Their car and the black hair girl seem to be on head in collision which would end well for the girl as everyone one of them knew when pitted a human against a car. The loser of that fight was always the human so the three friends cover their ears and closed their eyes to tried prevent themselves from hearing the sickening thud and cracking sound that would follow as the girl's body bounced either on to the car and possibly cracked the front window. However none of this happened as they open their eyes to see that the girl was not only still standing but had actually stopped their car with her foot.

She then walked over to the backdoors of the car and actually ripped the door off its hinges and then grabbed the dark blue hair girl throwing her out the car and at the feet another girl wearing a similar outfit only her hair was lavender instead of black.

Standing up off the ground the dark blue hair girl was give the lavender hair girl a piece of her mind when strange dressed girl just place her hands on her shoulders then almost instantly turned her statue of ice.

The girl barely even had time to respond to being flash frozen as her water soaked body was now covered in ice from head to toe as there were even icicles where water was once dripping off her body.

Her friends seeing this looked to the driver seat to see what happened there teacher only to find that he was not just what appeared to be a camera, walkie talkie, and bunch of shard ices shards.

The lavender hair girl had grabbed their friend and starting to walk off and with their teacher gone they did they only thing they could. Ran out the car trying to yell out for their teacher who had vanished mysterious or anyone else for help against these two strange girl that appeared suddenly.

"You called" Rio said from behind them.

"Look Sensei that strange girl is kidnapping our friend! While that over that stopped the car with only her foot!" they told him. One point to the girl that had Akane and the other to girl that stood at the side of car where ripped the door off it hinges.

"I know. They did that because I told them to. Is that right?" he told said towards the black hair girl.

"Yes, master" the black hair girl replied in monotone voice.

"What…." was all that the two girls were able to say before they two were rendered into ice statues as Rio condense the air around their bodies into ice.

"Now Bender 2678, get rid of that car then move these girl to the side of the road" Rio order

"As you wish, my master" the black hair girl replied as she stomped the ground causing a pillar to form under the car pushing into the forest. Then with other foot she lid it across the ground and this actions seem to cause the ground under the frozen girls shift to the side of the road.

Once this was all done he left with the black hair girl that called him master, as Rio was just an alias that he was used when he went undercover. His real name was actually Nerio and he was the connection Anila's group had to the fire bender they had targeted, the dark blue hair girl that just been frozen and carried off by Bender 1814766.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

Paladin13 for reviewing Chapter 12


	14. Chapter 14

It was days later dark blue hair fire bender that had been kidnapped from her friends and then thaw out from being frozen by Bender 1814766. Though currently she was shivering as she sat within a an incredible insulated room that reassemble a freezer of butcher shop. She would have frozen again from the exposure to this extreme cold yet managed to keep herself warm using by using the Fire Breathing technique she had been picked up after seeing her father do it once. Of course since had been formally taught how to do the technique she was only able to use to her body lukewarm.

"You sure are surpassing our expectations of you" Nerio said as he entered the room. Unlike her since he was waterbender the extreme coldness of the room did not bother him at all.

The girl just glared at him as just staying lukewarm while she was awake took all her energy so she could not talk at the moment.

"Again I like that glare your giving me as show that your have pretty strong Inner Fire as other Firebenders who we have captured at your age and put there this had completely lost theirs by now" he told her

The dark blue hair girl simply humped and turned her head away from them as she no longer wished to look at him.

A smirk appeared on Nerio's face as he had feeling she was barely holding on and just one push in the right direction would allow him to get start getting the result that he wanted.

"Come over here, Huo!" the waterbender said exited the room to take to someone.

"Are you getting cold feet?" This part of our deal as your are in too deep and can not back out of it now" Nerio said return to inside along with someone that decked out in winter clothing as they did not have the ability to withstand the cold temperature of this room like Nerio could.

The dark blue hair girl just took one look at them and jaw dropped as they began to violently shiver as the could no longer use the Fire breathing Techinque at all thus causing her body temperature to plummet.

Huo, the person she was so shocked to see was in fact her first crush. Judging how Nerio, who she once thought was Rio, called him Huo. This cause he to come to the conclusion that he was also working with the people that kidnapped her all long and that why he acted the way he did towards her and family was just ploy nothing more.

"That right! Huo here," Nerio said patting somewhat taller person on his back "has been working with us all long in fact he was the one that initial found you and informed out group of you in the first place"

Huo wanted to avert his gaze from the crush and heartbroken look on the dark blue hair girl's face at what had just been told to her yet he could not do it as this to was part of the deal. He could not look away as he must keep eye contact with her and not a say thing otherwise final part of the deal would be off.

"Good job as now you are to go back to your office and you will be inform when she and her unit are in need of your services" Nerio said.

Huo did not say anything as he just left trying to get that dejected look on that appear on the dark blue hair girl's face out his mind thought he knew it would remain there for a long time to come. He would not really want to disappear either as this was his punishment for betraying not only her trust but the trust of her entire family.

After that it was long before Nerio had succeed in break the dark blue hair girl once the kink in her armor was exposed he crushed through it completely leaving her mentally broken thus leaving her in very vulnerable state to brainwashing.

No longer a threat to anyone in her current state she taken out the cooler room and into any one where she sat down in a chair and made subjected to the modernized Da Li brainwashing to transform her into the puppet for Nerio's and Anila's group.

Though because her Inner Fire had also been extinguish by process of getting into her current state. That too had been added to the brainwashing as she was given a new drive to fuel her firebending as she would be worthless to them without a drive as the lack of one lead to weak firebenders. This was a lesson learned the hard way and through countless trail and errors over the years. The group and managed program a new drive into their firebender puppets to replace the old one that they crushed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When all was said and done, Anila's and Nerio's group known only as Konton. Now had acquired all the elements need to complete their lastest unit of puppet benders. Standing among the three other that already been brainwashed and dressed in outfit to increase their natural bending abilities was the dark blue hair fire bender.

Her name was erased from her mind just like Ranma and Toph before. She was now just Bender 12155. Her once long hair was cut to shoulder length and style into a ponytail. Her outfit looked the same as the three she stood next to but just like Bender 2678 and 1814766. The appearance was all that was similar as the actually make up of the outfit itself was very different. Bender 12155's outfit was made of a flame retardant and resistant material that would allow her use her flame without need to worry about burning herself or battle outfit. Though possibly the biggest difference between the girl firebender's outfit and the rest of her unit was that her nose and everything under it was covered in a mask. This mask covering half of her face was actually a oxygen mask that when the right conditions were reach would supply her with oxygen as constantly using her flame would eventually cause it to consume all the air within area to continue to keep burning strong. Thus keep from passing out from lack oxygen she was given a mask and device that create and supply oxygen for her allow her to continue fight even when over around her can not.

Anila, Nerio, and two other benders stood back looking over the lastest unit and had good feeling about this group as not only did it have the legendary Earthbender Toph Bei Fong now just Bender 2678 but three other powerful benders. Quite possibly making them one of the strongest puppet unit Konton had at the moment.

Though other the four that broke and transformed four young benders into puppets of Konton. There was also Huo who was not so proud of what he had done.

"Why so down, Huo? You get to be the one to perform eminence on them as part of the deal you made with higher ups" Nerio said as noticed his depressed looked.

"Its nothing. You are right I can perform ma…maintenance on them just like I wanted to" he replied as he had forced himself to called medical checkup 'maintenance' as this too was just a way constantly reinforcing that this kids' programming of being nothing more then tools to be used at the will and whim of their masters.

"Now the four of you follow after Huo as your first maintenance check is right now" Anila said.

"Yes Master" the four of them said at the same time in the same monotone voice.

Huo tried not and cringe as four pair lifeless and vacant eyes then looked at him as they were awaiting to taken to his off office so their 'maintenance' check up could began. The stare he wanted to avoid the most was of Bender 12155 who was only in this mess because of him as they followed after him towards his office.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

Paladin13 for reviewing Chapter 13


	15. Chapter 15

Three months later…

Hou sighed as he looked at the sight before him as here in his doctor's office sat looking at the files of the four benders that become newest unit in Konton's puppet bender force. The four of them were being sighted as possibly being one of strongest unit they ever to be made addition of Bender 12155 as the unit's Firbender. All that was left for them to go through training as their were a number of things that Anila's and Nerio's superiors in Konton wanted to do with this group but first they need to be trained so that they would lose the puppets on the field because of something that could have otherwise been prevent through proper training.

Bender 2678 was the main priority as she was very valuable puppet to Konton seeing as she one of the greatest earthbenders to have ever lived. Though the fact being that she was basically out of her element as this was not her era and though her bending was beyond the level of most modern day earthbending master, her biggest disadvantage was that she was from the distant past and had no idea of the advance in technology. So the first thing they would get her caught on was how defend herself against modern weaponry.

The gun being first thing she was trained to defend against as most bullet were made of metal and she bend them to reduce or cancel out the effect on her body. Though because despite being made of metal they travel through the air thus she unable to do anything until they actually touch her other then know where the shot was fired. Thus she was subjected to what called 'Gun Defend Lesson' which was like anything one would normally expected.

Huo winced at the thought of the words gun defend lesson as he still clearly remember the very first one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Start Flashback….

"Master, Bender 2678 is here for her post Gun Defend Lessons Maintenance" she said in monotone after knocking on his door.

Hou got up and opened the door on the fall back in shock at the sight before his eyes. As there was Bender 2678 covered from head to toe in bruises and what appeared to be all cause by rubber bullet mostly laced in metal impacting off her body. He knew they were not going to be gentle in their attempt to get introduce to the gun but this was beyond his belief that they do this to her.

"Master, Bender 2678 requires maintenance" she repeated

Hou just nodded as he got up as even in her current condition after what she had just went though she would most certainly feel the effect of being hit that many times.

End Flashback….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things continued for month and half as eventually Bender 2678 eventually dropped as the whole training exercise was consist a failure. Though she managed to learn how bend seven bullet into harmless disc the situation she had to be in made it pretty much useless in actual combat. As she had know exactly where the bullet were come from and be facing in that direction at the exact moment they were fired. If the bullet was aimed at her head, she could only take one as the result left her dazed and disorientated thus screwing up her ability to bend at all for short time. So instead she was simply taught how dodge or convert her suit into shield to protect her body from gun fire for short periods as well using her surrounding to her advantage as her element was all around her after.

Though just when he thought that once her Gun Defend Lesson were over they moved on to stopping moving vehicles with her body. Another thing that ended in failure the first few times as modern day vehicles could travel a lot faster then those in her day. Luckily got away with only bruise ribs as somehow she used her metal and earthbending to lesser the impact the collision had on her body. In the end this also ended in partial failure as she only stop cars and small vans anything bigger then that she would loss the battle of woman vs. machine.

Though the fact none of this training was not leaving any lasting damage to her body even though she earthbender from distant past where they body were way tougher then most modern day earthbenders by far.

However was just as amazing was Bender 91561, the boy that was brought in along with her as he has seemed to have recovered from more injuries in the short time that he had been lived then most normal people do by the time they are thirty. Stranger still was that he lived through all this as an airbender who were known for being light and thus more prone to injuries. Since being so agile and light on their feet came this price just like being more sturdy and harder to be forced around came at the price of earthbender being less agile and heavy footed. Also there was something else about him that he could put his finger on as he also seem to have certain traits of other benders. Which was not that strange as most benders now days had some secondary ability that steam from another bending arts. Like a waterbender that could do limit earthbender mostly consisting of one move or so.

As for Ranma's training there really was much they had to teach him as being air bender he always had his element around him since everyone need air survive. The lack of offensive moves in airbending has long since been dealt with as the principles held by the Air Nomads were no longer the norm for Airbenders that survived Sozin's attempt to wipe them minus Avatar Aang of course. Then he had no problems fighting in enclosed spaces at all either. The only really problem they saw was that he lacked training in airbending arts when Anila took over teaching him being an airbender herself.

Yet compared to the training that Bender 91561 and 2678 were getting the other members of their unit Bender 12155 and 1814766 were getting off easy though that was not to say that they were be trained in ways no ordinary bender would even be subjected too.

Bender 12155 was left in room where her fire would eventually consume all the oxygen thus leaving depended on her oxygen mask to survive and that when they allow her to even have it as in consider necessary training that she also be exposed and get used to being in place where the air was thin not only do to heights but fire consume all the air just to continuing burning. The lack of defense with firebending was also addressed while other things like poor breath control, poor self control, and lack of drive were already taken care of. When brainwashing firebenders slightly different method was used similar to how blind blinder like Toph were handled. As these thing were programming into the firebender along with new drive to replace the one that crushed during process of making very susceptible to the brainwashing process. Though there were some thing they could not corrected or at least improved upon and that making so Firebenders is always at full power. Artificial sunlight prove to be inferior as replacement for real sunlight at night thus was used that much.

While Bender 1814766 taught how to waterbend with her legs and draw water out from her surrounding area as this was consider the trade off Konton makes for waterbenders. As to turn one into one of their brainwashed puppets strips them of their emotions and thus causes them loss a potential source of power. That because the emotional state of waterbender effects them more then anyone bender it even said that legendary Katara was only managed to free Avatar Aang from ice surrounding him despite not yet have master the ability to control water in liquid state let alone as a solid was because she was angry at her brother. Also she been taught how to healing with water bending as well how bloodbend have displayed the ability to do both, which even in modern era was consider a rare ability.

However while Anila, Nerio, and the rest of Konton had their own plans for the four kids they busy turning into living weapons. Huo had plans of his own for them as he was not just going to leave these kids to be puppets of Konton the rest of their lives as he had let his emotions get the better of him and turned over Bender 12155 in place to protect the rest of her family or at least that what he would like to think. No the reason he betrayed the dark blue hair firebender's trust was because he was interested in her older sister and willingly to hand over the younger sister in order to protect the older one. Though when learned of what they had planned for these four just four years down the road from now and there was no way he was going to allow that to happened. What they were planning to use them for would most certainly get them all killed or at the very least serious injured for life which be same as getting killed as Konton had no use for puppet that could not perform. So using he position as their doctor (repair man in their brainwashed minds) he would de-brainwash all four of them and get them away from here.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

Paladin13 for reviewing Chapter 14 of this story


	16. Chapter 16

Near the Chinese's border…

There stood an outpost where quite of number of people were and all dressed in what appeared to be military uniforms. However these people were not with the Chinese government but with a separate impendent group that acted on their own not only with in China but various places all over the world.

Inside the main building where the commander of the outpost, a male earthbender with dark brown hair, looking over the report they had been given in regards the attacks that had been happening to other outposts along the border.

"This is interesting? It seem that Konton is starting to make their move as trying to destroy all our outpost within China, huh" the commander said to themselves as he read the report in his hands.

Konton and the group he worked for were direct opposition to each other yet until recently Konton never made such big attack against them as their outpost in China were there to keep eye on their enemy. Who they knew had a lot of their important facilities in China just no idea where in the large country.

"Though the assailants can not possible be who the reports claims they are as that been unheard in this day and age" he said toss the report into his desk' drawer.

Yet just as the commander had done this the whole area was rocked by earthquake which he quickly knew that this was no normal natural quake.

"Report where is the Earthbender" the commander yelled into the intercom demanding this information of his troops over the intercom knowing that who cause the earthquake yet there was no respond from any of them at all.

Grumbling as the he stomped his way out his office wondering just what was everyone doing as they were being attacked by enemy earthbender and there was no respond at all not. Sure he did not expect any respond from those that would probably engaging the intruder at the moment but even the people that were near the area where respond to his call.

Though when he made he way outside what he saw shocked him as the reason no one could answer his call was because they buried in the ground up to their neck struggling to get out.

"What….the hell!" the earthbender yelled as barely dodge a large boulder that send flying in his direction.

Looking around he saw one lone figure stalking their way towards him and saw that the huge boulder he almost hit with was actually part of the outpost's outer wall.

"No way! The report could not possibly be true as how is possible for a blind earthbender barely in their teens could to take out that many outposts on her own" commander said in disbelief as they threw the very boulder that almost hit them back at the younger earthbender.

Smiling as no kid would be able to dodge something that big yet the girl swat it away as it the boulder was nothing more then fly buzzing around her.

While a lot of outpost's troop who still buried up to their neck were sending prays of thanks to the heavens above that the boulder missed them not once but twice. As while it did not initially land on them it could have tilted in their direction crushing them instead harmless landing on the ground next to them.

Making her way to the shocked commander she raised her hand as metal collected itself around into claw she looked as if she was about to kill him when all sound a loud bang was hear though the outpost. Then shortly afterwards another one was heard as the girl then staggered backwards from the force of being shot by gun he pulled out his pocket.

"No matter how go you are even blind earthbender using seismic sense there is no one alive that can use metalbending to dodge bullets at such close range" he said while laughing yet his laughter was cut short when lance of metal grazed his face leaving a razor line mark on his cheek.

The bullet which were shot at her body simply slide off as harmless disc of metal. She then held out her over hand in manner which she was demanding something from him. When he did not give it up she move her lance over drawing more blood from cheek in process

"I see what Konton been up too. Wiping out our outpost with their puppet benders and then get them to get what information they can…well looks like their about to loss one precious puppet!" the commanding office of this outpost said with lighting fast move faster then she could react pulled out another gun then shot the blind girl dead in her forehead.

Crashing to the ground with metal lance retracting back to her outfit he expected to see a pool of blood begin to form around her head yet that never happened as once he got up to take good look at her. It could be seen that the bullet was lying on her forehead a disc shape while she was out cold.

"Again you managed to bend the bullet before it could harm you. What an amazing feat as that probably something only the legendary Toph Bei Fong would capable of she was alive today. Konton is becoming a dangerous group if they are getting benders like you to become there puppets. Although one more shot should do it then" he said about finish her off when gun in his hand along with the hand holding it, slid to the ground.

You the dark brown hair bender growled at the new arrival, an airbender he guessed as what they used to slice off his hand with was mostly clearly an air blade.

Before the older man could make another move there was another Air Blade still time point directly at his neck while he demanded he hand over information.

Having lost all his troops as well as one of his hand, he dropped the keys to file cabinet in his office and made break for it. Though he did not get far before collapsing to the ground grasping for air and depart this plan of existence if someone had order him to stop.

"Yes, Master" he replied as released the outpost commander who passed out after taking a deep breath.

Bender 91561 then went over the unconscious Bender 2678 and placed her on his back.

'I really have to watch these two as I did not think they would be so protective of each other' Huo thought as it had already been a year and he was about half through with de-brainwashing Bender 12155's unit.

Getting through to them was proving harder then he original thought it would be as Konton's method of brainwashing despite being simple and based off something from Bender 2678's time at its core was very effective.

Despite this Huo was already starting to see was in deed making some progress even if it was slow.

Bender 91561 & 2678 became ferociously protective of each other in battle and would have killed a lot of people if he had been around to stopped them. Though it was rather difficult to become their superior or puppet master in addition to their doctor as well convince everyone that despite being two opposite elements that Bender 91561 and Bender 2678 should work together as team whenever on mission even if Bender 91561 would serve as better partner for Bender 12155. Since him being airbender and her being fire bender, he both serve as a booster to her power as well as a limiter, yet using the knowledge that Bender 2678 was major one they want to keep safe. Huo produce the need info to show that Bender 91561 would be better partner for her as he cover her weaknesses and vice versa.

While Bender 12155 has completely forget his betrayal along everything else in her life, so once the de-brainwashing started to take effect. She started sending more time around him arriving early well before the designate time and stand there looking at him or many books he kept in his office.

As for the waterbender of the group, he was not too sure about her as she was not showing very visible signs other then her bending getting stronger on certain occasion which one of the reason why he decided to become their superior as he could keep going with de-brainwashing the four of them. If it was discover that Bender 1814766 was regain her emotions which was something that checked regularly by unit's puppet master then all his efforts to free them of Konton's control would have been wasted.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

Paladin13 and Hiryo for reviewing Chapter 15

Cabrera1234 for reviewing Chapter 1 and 15

cabrera1234, Lainblueraven, Korraganitar the NightShadow, gatsu no kage fokkusu, ranko lina Inverse, and Choid for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Cataquack Warrior, lava84flow, cabrera1234, and FLCL Rogue for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

Ranma crossovers and Good Ranma!NONAkane matchup stories for adding this story to their C2 Archives


	17. Chapter 17

Huo, Bender 12155, and the three other members of her unit were all standing outside of the base. They did not have a mission to go on at the moment as instead they going on trip. Though this was not a vacation as it was more likely journey to acquire more power for the four of them at least that how he present it to Nerio and his other superiors as well their higher up.

It had been three years since the four of them had been mindless dolls of Konton well Huo guess it had been three years for all of them as he never known Bender 91561, Bender 2678, or Bender 1814766 as normal kids so he just guess they had been in this state about roughly the same amount time as Bender 12155 had since they had been through training yet. The fact that they had been through training yet was sign they were newly drafted into Konton's Puppet Bender Force rather then old recruits that simply getting a replacement for their unit. However they were all fifteen years old, to his knowledge at least guessing the were the same age as Bender 12155, so he could not exactly call them kids anymore more as they had all grown into teenager. The growth spurs they all seem have around fourteen made so that their battle outfit need to be remade as they all grew out of them. Strangely enough three female member of the unit all grew to be the exact height as before Bender 2678 was the shortest of the group. Though the units only male member ,Bender 91561, had grown taller then his fellow unit members as he was three inches taller then them.

As for his attempts in de-brainwashing them he was almost done but worried about getting caught as all it took was just one screw up just one mistake and all the work that he had accomplished in three years would be wasted. Hou did not have one ally in his mission to free Bender 12155 and rest of her unit and that ally was puberty. It was something that disturbed the brainwashing as going for being a kid to become a teenager affected the mind and body thus kid that made into puppet of Konton were monitored to make sure that the programming held and any sign of it slipping were reported by their doctor (repair man to the puppet bender). This was where being their doctor in addition to puppet master came in handy as he send in fake report saying that he they were just fine and programming was hold just fine when in reality it was coming undone thanks to his efforts and puberty doing its thing.

Just a little bit longer and they no longer have those blank and expressionless look on their faces or vacant eyes anymore Huo thought as he left the quartet of bender to get van they would be use to get to their destination.

"Now everyone into the van" Huo said arrived back to where they were standing waiting for him.

"Yes Master" the four of them said as filed into the van.

Though Bender 2678 noticed that Bender 1814766 who had enter into the van before her was sitting next to Bender 91561. Rather then simply taking next available seat, she pushed lavender hair waterbender out the way took that spot for herself.

For just a second the blank expression that dominated the water bender's face for three years changing in glare as she got up and sat on the other side van far away from Bender 2678.

Huo looked around and breath a sign of relief that no one had seen what had just happened as he hear the door closed beside him, he yelled in surprise at who he found sitting in the passenger seat.

For there was Bender 12155 sitting there her head tilt in what looked like curious at her master action though one would not be able to tell from her expression as it was still vacant just like her eyes had been for the last three years.

'This better work as I really running out of time' Huo thought as the fact that one of Konton most upcoming puppet bender units had nearly been de-brainwashed was something we would be able to hide for much longer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Little did Huo know just how true his worries were as his superiors had all gather around to discuss the possibility of Huo betraying them

"I starting to wonder about Huo. I think that going to turn on us again well that is if he already has not done so already" Nerio said.

"Is that even a possibility as sure there have rumors that he planning to betray us or that he being doing so since he came back but no solid proof. Anyway if he does or has been we have our trump card to play in make sure he stay loyal to us or to punish him for his traitorous acts" Anila told him.

"There was problem with that as after acquiring Bender 12155 and it was discovered by her guardian that she had gone missing. The Yukihiro group, whose leader is close personal friend of her guardian, got involved in the search and managed to root out all the agents we had in Japan" a blond female fire bender named Azar said.

"He must have been helping them as their no way the Yukihiro group would have been able to do something like that without his help" a brown hair male earthbender Enki exclaimed.

'That guy is almost as annoying as a main enemy as how could someone that not a bender be that skilled at using wind and lighting' Anila thought as she had fought against 'him' once and was completely outclassed as she often wondered if it was even humanly possible for anyone to have that much power.

"Thinking about your lose to him again are you? As you have to admit he really gave you a good beating and with your own element at that to. As your suppose to be the one strongest airbenders in the world today yet were beaten at your own game by non-bender" Nerio said laughing.

Anila just glared at him as she so wanted to make him pay for bring that back up as it hurt her pride as airbender to loss like that.

"Getting back to the matter at hand. I say we simply take our puppets from Huo when he gets back as they are starting to act strange almost as if the brainwashing is wear off" Azar suggested.

"That true as I noticed weird behaviors that are unbefitting of those that just be our mindless dolls of Konton. Bender 91561 and Bender 2678 are getting too close as I think they are starting to remember each other beyond just being our puppets and partners for mission" Enki said.

"Now that you mention Bender 12155 has been showing early whenever she has to be around Huo and even seen her eyes follow him when he walks by without saying anything to her. While Bender 1814766 is displaying varying power level which should not be possible as puppet waterbenders always have the same level of power since they have no emotions to boost them" Nerio told everyone.

"Then it settled when the four of them get back from where Huo was allowed to take them in his claim that it would make them even more powerful. We strip him not only of his status as their puppet master but doctor as well. Then subject the four of them to re-programming as we already had them for two years now and in two more we can go through with the plan the higher-ups have for them" Anila said.

"So where has Huo taking them anyway as I heard it was some famous training ground" Azar asked.

"According to the report it some place called Jusenkyo" Nerio said reading off the report that Huo submitted to them before they past it on to their higher-ups for approval as they had personal interest in this unit thus something like this required their approval.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

Paladin13, Cabrera1234, and Hiryo for reviewing Chapter 16

Cabrera1234 for adding me their Favorite Author List

cabrera1234, Hiryo, and merlin99 for adding me their Author Alert List


	18. Chapter 18

"Are we there, master?" Bender 12155 asked noticing that Hou stopping the van in the middle of no where.

"No but we are getting out the van here" Hou said.

Opening the door while at the same time activating a device that would tricked the camera build into the van that they were still and Bender 91561 had just gotten out to answer nature's call. Since even as puppet they could not avoid nature's call however just like with food simply be called fuel to recharge them. Taking care of business when nature was calling was referred as releasing of excess waste from their systems.

"Yes, master" the dark blue hair Firebender said in response as she followed after Hou along with her other unit members sitting in the back.

Once again Bender 1814766 was pushed out the way as Bender 2678 who wanted to get out after Bender 91561. Just like last time a glare cross the lavender hair waterbender for a fraction of second before returning to a blank expression.

Once the four teen were outside the van along side the of road and Hou looked at Bender 1814766 especially.

"Bender 1814766" he told called out.

"What do you wish of me, master?" she asked.

"Create ice clones of us to continue along this road" he told her.

At this Bender 1814766 started to do as her puppet master command but stopped as her movement became jerky and when they returned to a more fluid motion she started to reach for a button located on the neck of her suit. The same was being mirrored by her three teammates until Huo quickly spoke a four separate phrase that cause them to freeze in their tracks.

While Huo was trying to free them of the brainwashing that Konton had done to them, to do so he had install trigger words of his own in their mind which give him control of their actions. While this seem to be counter productive to his goal of freeing them of the control of someone else. It was not something he could not avoid as even though he was their puppet master their were a set of guidelines instilled into every puppet that when their master's order conflicted with Konton's best interest. Their master orders were overridden and they were to inform the base of their master going against Koton's best interest. This was something of failsafe to keep puppet master from overstepping their bounds. Huo's trigger words were things he made to override this failsafe and was only to be used at moment like this.

"Lower your hands and keep them at your sides" Huo told them.

The four of them did this without question as to override the failsafe and keep it from reactivate again he had complete control of them even more so then usual.

After getting them a few orders while in this state, Bender 1814766 created the ice clone as instruction and the Konton's failsafe in their programming was permanently disabled for as right now Huo was once again betraying Konton this time to try and make amend to Bender 12155 who he sold out to Konton to prevent her older sisters from being taken instead. As while she had the best battle prowess and overall power of the three of them. The dark blue hair benders' sister had better control and frankly once they were broken there would be no way to put them back together again. It took three years to get Bender 12155 roughly seventy-five percent de-brainwashed, yet it might have taken twice a long to get this point with her sisters. That and with each passing year the programming gets stronger and stronger yet that was not the case with Bender 12155 and the other member of her unit. Even though they had mentally broken and had mind placed under strict control of Konton's programming. The programming did not grow stronger at all with each passing year like it should have thus eliminating that hurdle to de-brainwashing them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Days later….

Huo lead the two girls benders behind with Bender 91561 and Bender 2678 beside him (as the blind bender refuse to be anywhere else) were clearing a path through the forest with him using his air blades and Bender 2678 using earthbending to clear through the Qinghai Province of China. Within province was a secret area known only to very few and those that somehow manage to get hold of the only brochure in existence was the training ground of Jusenkyo.

Since Huo already started putting his final stage of his plan to de-brainwash Bender 12155's unit into action he had then ditch their battle outfits for normal clothes which was something none of them had wore for three years now. What he got for them was based off what he saw them wearing in the tapes of where they were being brainwashed put through brainwashing process after being mentally broken.

Bender 2678 was the exception as though rather then getting her something similar to her old clothes. Instead he got he more modern outfit to help her blend in more. She was now wearing a large yellow t-shirt with large sleeves and sleeveless green shirt on top of the yellow one with baggy green pants. Out of the four of them she was only one to have kept something from her battle outfit. While they were the exact same one that she had been wearing for three years as they had tracking device built into them. She still had new pair of her special metal shoes that increase her 'sight' while on her head was also new pair of noise cancellers shaped like more like normal headphones. Also she still has her meteorite bracelet which had not been mess with only because Bender 2678 was able to bend it.

Bender 91561 was wearing simple Chinese outfit with consisting of a red shirt, black pants, and shoes. Bender 1814766 also had similar clothes to their unit's airbender only hers was all red and more feminine in nature. Then when came to Bender 12155, hers was more closer to Bender 2678 in terms of how it looked though the green was more a dark blue green and yellow a dull white.

"Are there yet master?" the dark blue hair firebender asked Huo who simply shook his head.

She seem to do this every twenty minute as this must be her attempting to make small talk as effect of de-brainwashing taking deeper hold in her mind as now she just did try to stand around him whenever she could. She also attempted talking to him with what her now only partially brainwashed mind consider small talk.

Something similar was happening with Bender 91561 and Bender 2678 as when she 'saw' an animal she did not recognize would turn to Bender 91561 and ask what it was. He would tell her and she seem confused by the answer though it did not show on her face. Then she seemly ask if it was just 'insert whatever animal it was here' to which he would reply yes.

The five of them continued traveling for nearly a week before finally finding the training ground of Jusenkyo.

"Welcome here is the Legendary Grounds of Jusenkyo" the Guide of the Spring said.

Huo greeted him and the four teen behind him did the same as after be told to by him.

"This place is very dangerous thus no body use now. So why are you five here?" he asked.

"I came here after picking up the brochure that was strangely enough a Panda had on them. They dropped as they were running away from angry black Chinese woman judging from her appearance, accent, and how she ended every one of her sentence with 'aru' " Huo said.

"Did Panda have magic sign that display whatever they were thinking at the moment" the Guide asked.

"Yes, they did have a sign and claimed it was not their fault that the two pages were stuck together, whatever that meant" Huo said yet turned when hear Bender 91561 and Bender 2678 growl for second at the mention this Panda.

"Then sir knows that the legend of Jusenkyo then. I no have to worry about you then I am going to get eat as since you nor young sir or madams behind will jumped on the poles since you know the dangers. Unlike the Panda you got the brochure from" the Guide said walking off.

"Of course I know exactly what I am doing here" Huo said

The brochure had in depth picture of the springs and what each one was. However there something that was not originally there seeing as most of its previous owners could not read. Though they all managed to find the place regardless of this fact. This addition that Huo added was the circling of four springs each one with a different color ink (red, green, blue, and grey).

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note

There something I would like some feedback before continuing on with the story and that if should Ranma leave Jusenkyo with or without his Girl Curse. He going to get a curse regardless but the question I would like some feedback on is should it be from the Spring of Drowned Girl or not. The reason I ask this is because Paladin13 (whose been helping in the development of this story) says that not giving Ranma his gender curse would tick off a lot of the Ranma fans yet while I value his opinion I am interested in getting a second opinion in regards to this matter. So located on my profile is a poll about if Ranma should get his canon Gender Curse from the Spring of Drowned Girl or not.

I would like to thank:

Paladin13, Cabrera1234, Hiryo, and Ranryuujin Omega for reviewing Chapter 17

Ranryuujin Omega, Kai Namikaze Lord of the Abyss, and Golden God OF THE Darkness for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Ranryuujin Omega, aback, drake-dragon-101, and Kai Namikaze Lord of the Abyss for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

Also I would everyone else that has been reading the story so far as thank to them this story has over 5,654 hits, been added to 2 C2 archives, is on 10 favorite list, and 13 people have added it to their Story Alert list.


	19. Chapter 19

Once the Jusenkyo Guide had gone back to his small house, Huo was alone with the four teenager that he had been looking after for the last three years. Not only had he been de-brainwashing them but was preventing them from being turned completely into living weapons as while they went on hundreds of mission over the last three years they never taken a life during that entire time. Sure they maybe have serious injured people and stripped of people of their bending not by energybending (which was something none of them could do) but by basically rendering the arms of waterbender useless or taking off a earthbender's feet. However when came to actually killing people he luckily managed to prevent that from ever happening somehow.

"Gather around" he told the four of them as they followed that around and gather around him.

"Do all you see the locations circle on this brochure?" Huo asked to which all but one of them nodded.

"I do not, master" Bender 2678 said as even though she was having her seismic sense had enhanced by her metal shoes being blind from birth meant she was illiterate. The blind bender had been taught a lot of thing by her very overprotective parents as they only want to best for their daughter as long as that did not mean exposing her to the outside world. Though how to read and write was not one of them because Braille the system the blind used to read and write would not be invented until centuries after her era was long over.

"Bender 91561 , you take Bender 2678 to the location shown here. Is that understood?" their puppet master said.

"Of course, Master" the teenaged airbender said as took the blind bender to the spring that he saw circled in green.

When she take there and saw ponytail teen walking away from her she tried to follow after him yet was froze in place as Hou took direct control of her action with her trigger word. He could not afford to screw this up as he would only get one chance at this and then that was it. There was not any second chances with this plan so things had to work out perfectly the first time. He knew that the location of the spring on the brochure were correct as he actually saw one change somehow when someone or something managed to drown in one of them creating a new tragic story.

Strange enough all the spring he wanted for them were located with relatively close distance to each other thus the four of them had move that far away from each other. On his order three of them were order to jump in the spring while Toph was told to climb in using her earthbending to create foot and hand holds as she never learned how to swim thus jumping in would be stupid idea.

"Ah sir, I thought you know about tragic story of springs and what happen to those that fall in!" the Guide yelled as he ran up having somehow known of what happen despite his house being on the other side of Jusenkyo.

"Of course I did as why else would I come here to cursed spring knowingly fully well about the curses. I had this in mind from the very start" Huo said.

"You mean you purposely came here to give the three madams and young sir with you a curse?" The Jusenkyo Guide asked looking at him like he was crazy as never in his life had anyone with the exception of one group ever come here purposely given someone a curse.

Huo just nodded in respond as this was the final part of his plan to de-brainwashing Bender 12155 and the rest of her unit as four newly cursed teens started climbing out their cursed springs.

Bender 91561 was first as he was now looked like a bison but had a flat beaver-like tails, shaggy white fur, and a brown stripe that runs along his back stretching from the tail-tip to forehead, where it terminates in an arrowhead. Also he had six-legs with three toes on each foot.

"Ah, young sir, you fall in spring of Drowned Sky Bison. Tragic story of baby Sky Bison that drown in spring 3000 year ago in after falling from the sky" the Guide said.

The Sky Bison Bender 91561 had been ignored everything the guide said as he went over to where black hair earthbender had climbed into her cursed spring. Though instead of the hand of young fifteen year old human girl, what appeared out the water instead of paw with five claws.

What follow the five clawed paw was yet another paw just like the one before and pulling herself out the spring Bender 2678 was badger like creature with brown fur with one white and two black stripes running down her back. While her face had white mask-like patches on and behind her was a long tail and hind legs similar to her front. Walking over Sky Bison Bender 91561 had become and inspected him with her nose then lick him.

"Ah young madam had climbed in spring of drowned of Badgermole. Legend say young badgermole drown in spring 4000 years ago after accidentally making their way into spring and could not get out before drowning for some reason" Jusenkyo's walking encyclopedia said.

Next up Bender 12155 flew out her spring like Bender 2678 she could not swim either yet not because she never learned how though. For some reason she had always been human anchor and despite constantly attempt to learn how to swim every one ended in failure. However thanks to what she had been cursed as the dark blue hair firebender was able to fly out the spring where luckily none of the water that came out got on anyone else nearby. She landed near Huo and rubbed her face up against him as strangely enough she was completely dried off. Though just like Bender 91561 and Bender 2678 before she was no longer human but a red horned reptile with a medium size scaly body that ended in a thin tail. Though she had four short legs they off set by her large wings which made it easier for her to fly rather then walk. Huo had eventually use her trigger word to get to stop rubbing her face against his. As her head was much larger compared to the rest of her body and its was dominated by a wide, flat nose, fin like ears, brown cat-like eyes, and two whiskers. These whiskers were what bothering Huo at the moment.

"She is cursed by the spring of drowned dragon, tragic story of dragon who fought with very powerful warrior 4075 year ago. Both said to have drowned in separate springs after both landing critical deathblow that knock them in springs on opposite side of Jusenkyo. Warrior last words before drowning were something about glory and having the title of Dragon" Jusenkyo Guide said.

Then finally the fourth member of group of teenagers climbed out her own spring stretching with loud nya which cause the sky bison Bender 91561 had become to hide behind Bender 2678 who growled at the waterbender of her group which looked like a cross between cat and rabbit with light pink fur yet her paws were purple.

"That spring of drowned cat and rabbit. Tragic story of my daughter who trip while carrying her pet cat and rabbit just last week. Though my daughter who like anime calls this spring of drowned cabbit instead and might before official name as it shorter" the Guide said.

The transformed water bender stretched with let out a loud 'Nya' which caused the transformed airbender jumped behind the blind bender who growled at the cabbit.

With the exception of the their group's water bender they had all been cursed into original bender of their respective bending arts. The original benders were supposedly able to do a lot more with their bending then any human even the avatars themselves were incapable of doing. As mankind may be able to imitate nature but rarely has he been improve over the original article. Imitation and the use of tools or machine has been the only way mankind has been do things that come natural to those within nature.

It was this thought that cause Huo to bring them here as Konton was not there only worry once they would have to worry about once they were finally free. This other group was enemy of Konton to which the five most powerful benders in modern era belong to. Bender 2678 maybe be the strongest Earthbender ever but her modern day counterpart could give her a run for her money as they were both Earthbending prodigies hailed as the greatest of their individual eras.

Once they learn of her location they will come after her as Huo was sure that her being here in the present has something to do with the group's leader though Bender 91561 would also be in danger as it was still a mystery why she appeared before him instead of the one that quite possibly the reason she was here. Thought this was all just speculation as their was no clear proof to back any of this up with the exception that Konton's enemy knew Bender 2678 was in the present.

While that was his intend for three of the four teen in his care, the fourth one was a little different. As water bender there was no animal that the original source from which humans learned water bending from. To them the original waterbender was the moon itself and since their was no spring of drowned Moon. Though there was a spring of drowned moon spirit yet how that was even possible was beyond him just like the Ashuraniichuan. As how a inanimate statue goddess and spirit could drowned in the first place. Thus rather not risking Bender 1814766 live on chance as she could be cursed to become a statue instead moon spirit herself. He chose the next best thing as rabbit and cat have had connection with the moon thus cabbit should be a good substitute.

Although as Huo, the guide, and his four charges where walking back to his house to get some hot water and where he could see how well getting curse disturbed their remaining brainwashing as he guess the magic would have to something. Yet as they walking they were being watched by a small figure that was until she rushed at newly cursed ponytail airbender.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note 02

Well in case your wondering my plan is to make the four of them into Anthro version of their current cursed forms in the next chapter. This why I was wondering if Ranma should get his girl curse or not as I was not sure if he sure be Anthro Sky Bison Girl or Boy and I pretty much still undecided at the moment. Though poll on my profile in regards to this question is still open and will remain open until the next chapter is posted.

The current result of weather or not Ranma should get his girl curse include both the number for the poll and reviews is:

4-yes

5-no

2-does not matter


	20. Chapter 20

The small figure that aiming for the blue eye Sky Bison was prevent from getting to their target when light green eye Badgermole pushed him out the way. However the figure could not stop themselves and crashing into the cursed Badgermole which in turn cause them to crash into the her two comrade as all four of them were sent crashing into another spring while on shocked Sky Bison who had been caught completely off guard had been since flying into another spring themselves.

These two things happened so fast that Huo and the Jusenkyo Guide did not even know what happened until it had already happened and they hear two voice yell "that's cold". While other three were struggling to keep able the surface of the water and third just flew out the water with her wings. Then the remain two were helped out of the spring and were coughing up a storm at the water they inhaled from trying not to drown.

"Are you four...five okay?" Huo asked

Since in addition to the original four that he came here with there was fifth person with them. A girl with black hair that was white about three inches up from the ends. They also much younger then those around her as if Huo had to guess he would say she was about six years old. Though while this girl…this naked girl was human she was the only one that fully human as the group around her was only half human as it seem they had all falling into spring where human had drowned and that mixed with the animal curse thus turning them into mostly humanoid version of the animal they were just moments ago.

The young girl though did not care about not having any clothes on as she rushed the transformed Sky Bison who now stood nearly seven feet tall stood on two feet and with the other four acting as his arms. Though she was stopped by Bagdermole girl stomping the ground and causing her to fall.

"Stay away from him" she told her standing in front of him herself.

"Do I know?" he asked as the girl looked fimilar.

"I….I…can not remember but I have feeling that we know each other" she replied.

The other two just looked at each other and shrugged as they did not understand what going on themselves.

That was until the red dragon girl saw Huo and she rush over to him.

"You know me, right? Tell me who am I, where am I , and who those people over there?" she asked looking up at him curiously.

'The second dunk in the spring seems to have fully undid their remaining brainwashing but the cost seem to be all of them having amnesia' Huo thought

"Ah young sir fall in spring of Drowned Man, tragic story of man that fall in spring 1501 year ago. While madams fall in Spring of Drowned Girl, tragic story of young girl that fall in spring 1500 year ago" the Guide said.

"Cursed" the four of them yelled while the young girl just held up a sign that had exclamation mark on it.

"Yes, though there is a way to undo it and return to your original forms" he told them.

Of course this confused them as they thought these were their original forms yet when Huo told them they believed a little more as something with them said they could trust him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside the Guide's House…..

"Okay why is she the only one that was not splash and how did we get dressed from just changing forms?" the black hair air bender asked as the girl in question was hugging his arm

"Yeah" the blind bender said as she glared at the young girl.

The girl raised up sign that had stick figures of what one guess were herself and air bender with heart around them.

"What that sign suppose to be! I am blind, you know" the fifteen year old girl said.

"I still want to know why we are all dressed after transformed back to our original forms" the lavender hair waterbender asked

This was also on the mind of the group's final member who sitting pretty close to Hou looking at him with somewhat dreamy look on her face

"You know what going on here, do not you? So tell us what you know" the dark blue hair girl asked.

He really started to feel uncomfortable around her as those she had lose her memory of his betrayal three years ago, he did not as he still remember every moment like it was yesterday.

Nevertheless, Huo then went about telling them as story about what they had been doing the last three years and who he was though he left out huge chuck of the story as they did not need to know about being Konton's puppets or the things they did while they were under their control.

"He is not fully telling the truth but he is not exactly lying either" the blind girl said.

"How do you know that?" the waterbender asked.

"She just does as it must be one of her abilities as we all have them being human lying detector is just one of hers apparently" the ponytail teen said.

"I still want would like to know what our name are as you have mention any of our names during your explanation, Huo-san" the firebender asked.

This was something that had took him a while figure out as the number that made of their titles were not just random picked. Using the dark blue hair girl's real name as base he managed to figure out that they simply converted their names into numbers. Thus decoding the number gave him the name of the other three members of her unit. He then wrote down four names on sheets of paper and handed them out the three of them.

"Hey where my paper! I want to know my name too!" the earthbender demand

"Here I think this one is your as I am sure that my name is Ranma" he said handing it to her.

Looking at and flipping it around she eventually handed it back to him.

"I can not tell what it says as I can 'see' there is something on the paper but can not tell what they are" she told him as her illiteracy from being born blind was rearing it ugly head.

"It said 'Toph'. I am guessing that your name then" Ranma told her.

"Toph…I have feeling that something missing" she said racking her brain to try and remember it but coming up with a complete blank.

"Do not worry it come to you eventually" Huo told her though he hoped that it did not as Toph was popular name among benders especially blind ones thus not being able to remember her last name might keep hidden from those that want to use her.

"This can not be my name? Tell me you got it wrong, Huo?" the waterbender asked.

"How can you not like your name? Its better then being nameless. I know that I like my name which is Akane according to Hou-san" she said.

"That because you actually have a name that suppose to be one. Look at what he said that my name is" she sighed.

"Shampoo! Is not that a hair care product" Akane asked

The girl in question just nodded as while they did not seem to remember almost anything about themselves they retained basic knowledge of the world.

"What about her what's her name and where is she getting those sign from?" Toph asked.

"I guess you can call her Aura" a voice behind them said

Standing there was woman that appear to be in her mid thirty with long black hair that stretched down her back with two strands of hair stuck out like antennas and wearing a pair of glass.

The girl she called Aura took one look at her and then Ranma then trying to drag the ponytail boy over to where she was.

"Hey! Where do you think that your taking Ranma!" Toph demand out the girl.

"Interesting you seem to know who Ranma and I am almost instinctually despite only being Ranma's half sister" she said.

"This girl is my sister!" Ranma yelled as Aura (who liked the name so decided to made it her own) just nodded while holding up the same sign with stick figures of herself and Ranma with heart around them.

"Yup! She your sister alright as with that appearance in her curse form and those magic sign of hers. Only my idiot old brother can be her father" she said sighed in a somewhat disappointed manner.

"If Ranma here is her brother and you are claiming that their father is your brother then does that make you their…" Akane said but interrupted before she could finishing that sentence.

"That right I am their Aunt and my name is Haruna Saotome" she said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note 03

I decided that Ranma was not going to get his girl curse as for the final results of the poll including the reviews was:

7-yes

7-no

2-does not matter

I would like to thank

Paladin13, Cabrera1234, and Hiryo for reviewing Chapter 20

OBSERVER01 and High Lord Magus for adding this story to their Favorite Story List


	21. Chapter 21

"So you are Ranma's Aunt. Though what exactly are you doing here?" Toph asked Haruna.

"I am manga artist and I came here because I heard of the cursed spring and actually saw the result of them from my idiot old brother. Though I also came to confirm something I saw on Ripley's Believe or Not website. I plan to use both as inspiration for my next manga" she said.

"What curse does Ranma's dad have? Does he turn into Anthro animal like we do" Akane asked as other looked that she had been paired with for three years looked at her in curious manner.

"It roughly description of what your curse forms are now" Haruna told them as the three members from unit in Konton just nodded in respond.

Aura ( having borrowed some clothes from the Guide's daughter) pulled at her aunt's shirt sleeve and had sign that had arrow pointed down at herself.

"No your curse is that you become human. Which in strange way is actually the reverse of that numbskull father of yours" she said sighing.

"My sister is not human! How is that possible? She look pretty human to me right now" Ranma asked.

"Of course she does as this is her curse form (grabs some hot water and throws at Aura) now look at her" the older Saotome woman said.

There standing where a human Aura once stood was small panda cub standing upright on two legs.

Aura blinked as she had been returned to her original form as panda. Though she did stay like this for long before walking over to the table grabbing a glass of water and poured it over herself reverting back to her human form.

"So you like be human better then being a panda, huh?" Haruna asked

Her niece just nodded in respond showing a bunch signs with stick figure and other crude drawings of what appear to be her escaping from the circus and getting rejected by other pandas.

While Haruna back up Aura's claim with story she had off Ripley's Believe or Not site that show Aura in panda form walk around and using her magic sign to communicate with people.

"Though how did Ranma's father end up getting a panda pregnant" Shampoo asked.

"That what would like to know as I do not know how in the world he managed to do it but my brother never ceases to amaze me yet it always for the wrong reason" the long hair woman said

She was often embarrassed to call Genma her brother as for man that constantly goes on and on about honor, he really did not have any of his own.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night everyone was asleep. Ranma ,Toph, and Aura were all bundled up together as Ranma went to sleep by himself but the two girls woke up and half asleep laid down next to him. Akane want to sleep near Huo while Shampoo was nearby as the Guide's house was not that big so all pretty crowded for eight people in there.

Carefully Huo made his way from Akane and Shampoo who sleeping pretty close to him out the house as he was never really asleep to begin. Also because this was first real good nights sleep the four of them were getting in nearly a year. They were all in a pretty deep slumber even Toph who was normally a light sleeper. Thus because of this it was pretty easy for him to sneak out the house.

"Going somewhere 'Huo'? I thought you would have at least said goodbye to her" he heard a voice asked him

"I do not ever remember see you around her hometown before" Huo asked back as it seem she knew alias he went under while living in Akane's hometown.

"Ranma's mother is one of my best friends as well as my sister-in-law. Also before you came along and eventually set up Akane to be kidnapped. She looked up to me as Aunt in the same way she did with Ranma's mother" Haruna said.

"Are you going to get even with me for what I have do to Ranma and Akane? If so I will not resist nor complain as there is no punishment I am not willingly to face if make for my stealing three years of their lives and all the memories of their pasts" Huo said.

"Just go as while you might set up Akane's kidnapping. You also are the reason she almost back to normal so go. I take care of the four of them and try get in contact with Ranma's mother as it been nine years since she has last seen her son. While Aura might being a shock to her at first, I am sure that Nodoka will accept and raise her well. She seem to be a good kid like her older brother which saying a lot consider who their father is" Haruna said

"I guess this one case where the apple falling far from the tree is good thing as Nodoka-san never really had any positive to say about her husband" Huo told her.

"My brother not really a bad guy…a stupid guy that makes extremely idiotic decision maybe but there are people out there a whole lot worse then him in the world. Both Nodoka and I should know as we have seen them first hand" Ranma's Aunt said as Huo began walking off.

"Oh before I go make sure that the four of them never hear these words (Huo then handed her sheet paper with four words on them) as the mind control triggers I plant in their minds might still be there. If they are just try splashing them with water as process of them changing forms should be able to undo the effects causing them to return to normal. Before you say anything it was necessary that I do it otherwise they would still be mindless puppets as I would have been able bring them here thanks to the failsaves that were placed in their mind by the group I once worked for" Huo informed her.

"Better get going as Akane can fly after you if she wants to now as in her amnesiac state she still has that crush on you from three years ago" Haruna said.

"I know that and make he feel really uncomfortable as that why I chose to leave like this. I do not deserve the her love nor that of her oldest sister. I am unsure how much time I can buy you but please get out China as fast as possible and return to Japan with them" he said.

"I plan to as Nodoka already loss her son twice. I am not going waste this chance for her to see him again" Haruna replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

Paladin13, Cabrera1234, and Hiryo for reviewing Chapter 20

mmoondragon and HCVquizibo for adding this story to their Favorite Story List


	22. Chapter 22

Akane yawned as she woke up the following morning to see that Huo was no where to be found.

"Hou-san?" dark blue hair girl asked as looked around for him.

"Ummmm…Akane what are doing up so early?" Shampoo asked sleepily as she wanted to get some more sleep as it felt like this was most sleep she had gotten in long time.

"Early? Its not…early as already after noon. You five have been sleeping all morning. My dad and the older lady decided to let you all sleep until you woke up on your own though" Plum, Jusenkyo Guide's daughter, said as moving stuff from the room.

"Then do you know where Hou-san is? Can you tell me where he went?" young firebender asked.

"He left already" Haruna said standing in the doorway.

"Really, where did he go? Did he say when he coming back? Why did not he tell me…I mean us where he was going in note or something before actually going?" she asked.

"Its okay. Its not like he went that far as he probably be back before you know it. Right Ms. Haruna" Shampoo asked.

"Yeah, he just gone ahead of us to take care of some things so he left me in charge while he is away. So it seem that you all rested enough as I am going to get Ranma and the other two sleepy head up then we getting out of here" the Saotome women told them.

Getting Ranma, Toph, and Aura up from their slumber, four teen plus Ranma's newly discovery little sister bid farewell Jusenkyo as they follow after Haruna to her private plane she had used to get here in the first place.

0000000000000000000000000

"Wow! You must be pretty rich to own your own plane like this" Akane asked.

"Not really as I managed to get a lot money back during a summer trip when I was in school and used that money to buy a plane but could not bring it back with me so I sold it and bought this one instead" she told her.

While Akane was amazed Haruna owned a plane. Toph, Shampoo, and Aura were simply amazed at the sight of the plane itself.

"What the matter you three never seen a plane before" Ranma asked

The three of them just nodded as their basic knowledge did not include planes as they were either from the distant past, a remote village hidden away just like Jusenkyo was, or a panda cub with human father that simply cursed to become a panda with cold water.

"If we leave on a plane like this then how is Huo-san going to catch up with us?" Akane asked.

"Do not worry he going to be fine as he already has his own plans and way of getting to where he needs to be. So do not worry so much" Haruna told Akane she pushed her up and on to the plane.

Although Toph, Shampoo, and Aura were slightly worried about getting in as they were not sure how this plane worked out and were pretty weary that machine that looked pretty heavy could fly in the air in the first place.

"Ranma where are you going how that thing suppose to fly? There is not no balloon anywhere on it that and it looks too big for Akane to power alone" Toph asked.

"What are you talking about this a plane not hot air balloon and firebenders are not needed to make those work anyway" he told her.

"Wait you know how planes fly, Ranma" his aunt asked as she was not expecting this from her nephew as he guessed her older brother would have completely neglected his study as Genma was not exactly that good a school himself only managing to get through middle school before having to stop as he could pass the high school exams.

"Yeah I read about in a book" he replied.

While Toph was trying again to remember something from her past yet all that came up was big blank as she knew there was something strange about not knowing what a plane was and why she thought only hot air balloons could fly. Though she eventually shrugged it off as her amnesia as Shampoo did not know what plane was either so it most likely they raised in similar place where planes were not common.

Shaking her head she got on the plane after having pick up Aura who too scared to get on herself thus she had to carried on kicking and scream until she told that she would not be able to sit next to Ranma unless she quite down. That shut her up almost instantly as she wanted to be next to her older brother.

While Aura sat next to left of Ranma, sitting on the right side of him was Toph both of which looked really nervous as neither knew exactly what to expect from plane taking off.

Akane was worried as well but not because this was her first time on plane. There reason the young firebender was worried was because she was wondering what happening with Huo as why was he here with them as he had been with for the last three years according to what he told them so why would he leave them now and without telling anyone of them. Though fifteen year old had this nagging feeling that she knew Huo for more then three years yet could not place when exactly because of her memories before flying out that cursed spring were very vague that and she was lacking personal memories about her life in general before that time.

Shampoo though was just as worried as Toph and Aura were and sat next to Toph. She could vaguely remember someone she looked up to telling her a whole lot about variety of things and how she was so amazed at them but the memories the young waterbender was like watching an old black and white TV that has bad reception and no sound.

While Haruna was interesting in hearing the reaction from the three about to experience what she guessed would be their first plane flight though this was also probably Ranma's frist time flying in plane as well he did not seem that worried though that did not shock his Aunt too much. As it was probably had something to do with his idiotic old brother and something that only he could think would was 'training method' as she knew of the Neko-ken training Genma put Ranma though.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

Paladin13, Cabrera1234, and Hiryo for reviewing Chapter 20

Hiryo and Wolvenstrom for adding this story to their Favorite Story List


	23. Chapter 23

Six months later….

Haruna yawn as exited her room yet another day was about to started…well more like it had been started and she was just getting up herself. She did not have any work to do at the very moment on her latest manga as she was taking a break to collect data for future chapters. Though this was true while she was doing this she always slept in during her 'break for collecting data' period.

It had been pretty eventfully half a year for her as that was to be expected since she now shared her home with four teenager and one kid. Her nephew, Ranma and her two niece Aura and Akane (adopted niece with long story behind connected to Nodoka). Then there was Shampoo and Toph who both had problem adjusting to living in modern society it seem at first as everything created in the last hundred years seem to shock them.

Shampoo spoke in broken Japanese for the first three months as she guess it was effect of the brainwashing that she was under by the group that had the four of them that she able to speak clear Japanese at all. It quite a shock to young waterbender when she woke up after the plane ride unable clear Japanese for some reason. Though she managed to relearn how to speak clearly again she still had her moment where she split back into broken Japanese whenever she got excited or worried about something.

While Aura had to be taught the language from starch and thankfully after visit by Satomi Hakase they managed to stop her accelerated aging. Her old friend reasoned that being the offspring of a normal panda and a cursed panda then getting the exact same curse as her father only in reverse (Panda that becomes human instead the other way around). Seemingly left Aura with aging process that too fast. Aura's true age was actually three years old but her accelerated aging made her appear to be six in her human form. The damage that had already been done could not have been fixed but at least she prevent it from continuing or possibly getting worse.

Strangely enough those metal shoes that Toph wore which enhanced her Seismic Sense thus allowing her to 'see' better. Could also allow her to be taught how to read and write. Allowing her to get around better in her house Haruna had tile floors laid down in her house to make so that she could 'see' inside it as before she only had mostly wood. It would have cost a fortune if she did not have an old friend willingly to cover the bill for her.

Ranma and Akane they were doing just fine however just like others she had found them with they had no memories of their pasts beyond vague memories that pop up every now and then. For Akane it was 'Hou' and herself it seemed as a lot happened to Nodoka while her idiotic brother was gone and her involvement with Akane's family was one of them. While Ranma seem to just remember that his mother was alive, that he and Toph were close, and someone he calls by the nickname Ucchan.

As contact Ranma's mother that was proving to be very difficult as the woman had gotten tried of waiting and left to find him herself leaving her current whereabouts unknown. She could even get hold of Akane's sister who might be able to get hold of Nodoka themselves.

However Haruna's thought were interrupted when she heard the argument going on in her kitchen area cause her to turn back around and head into her room again. As she overheard Shampoo and Ranma arguing with Akane over something that seem to happen every once in awhile and she wanted no part of it. As she did not want go to the hospital today.

"Why are you two getting upset over me wanting to cook breakfast for everyone as Auntie is being nice enough to let us stay here so should we all do our part" the dark blue hair girl said.

"You can do it another way. Is not that right, Shampoo" Ranma said.

"Ranma is right. Akane no have to make breakfast herself" the purple hair girl said in respond to what Ranma

"Why were you speaking in broken Japanese you said that" the young firebender said looking at her questionably.

Shampoo open her mouth but nothing came out as her friend as she cursed that bad habit of her always giving herself away at time like this

"Why are you calling my Aunt Haruna your Auntie by the way" Ranma asked curiously.

"Because she told me that I could why else would I call her that. That and it just feels right to call her by that name. Now let me….cook" Akane said though jumped back as a metal pan was drawn to the floor.

"Shut up down here some of us were still trying to sleep" Toph yelled from the kitchen door as still in her pajamas with her short hair an unkempt mess while her noise cancelling headphone were around her neck.

As for why pan was drawn to the floor that was Toph's doing as she had used an her advance metal bending technique she discover she had to attract the metal pan to the floor like magnet.

"Yeah sleep" Aura chimed as she was standing next to her.

Since being form and gaining a human form she was being taught how to speak Japanese by Haruna and actually had decent size vocabulary that she could use but this far away from have normal size vocabulary for a girl her age.

Toph then walked passed her friends and got two bowl and some cereal out the cabinet. Setting up one for herself and the other for Aura the two began eating there breakfast.

"Ummm…Are not you going to get ready for the day before eating breakfast" Akane asked.

"Yeah you have a little dirt on your…everywhere" Shampoo said.

"What you all call dirt I call a…" Toph started but interrupted by young girl next to her

"Healthily Coating of Earth" Aura said

"That right" the blind bender then ruffled her hair as two of them had become pretty close almost in the last six months. Aura was now close to Toph as she was Ranma or Haruna and in some cases more.

"That what you like to call however your school seem to like to calling an offend worthy of suspension. So after you are done eating go upstairs and get cleaned up" Haruna told her as she came down now that Akane had been prevent from cooking breakfast.

How someone could be able to cook that badly and have no idea she was doing was beyond her as Akane could even handle the simplest of meal and she offer wondered how she even got some of the stuff she threw into what she called her 'cooking'.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Some time later…

"Bye" Aura said waving at her brother and Toph as they left for school which was on three hour delay for today thus there were no morning school but still afternoon ones.

'Were here too you know' Akane and Shampoo thought as the girl always said goodbye to Ranma and Toph but not them.

"Well have nice day as well you two" Haruna told them noticing how left upset that no one was saying bye to them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

Paladin13, Cabrera1234, and Hiryo for reviewing Chapter 22

PEJP Bengtzone for reviewing Chapter 1-18

Fujibaga and ArcGabriel for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

Lava84flow, Grave Wolf, Cylon One, and Jonakhensu for adding this story to their Story Alert List


	24. Chapter 24

"Why does this happen every time it rains the previous night? It like we are water magnets or something!" Toph sighed as stood outside the local convenient store near their school waiting for her friends to come back out.

She had managed to avoid getting splashed herself by truck that just happened to run over a puddle while they were on sidewalk. A quick stone wall was how she prevented herself from getting splashed, however the same however could not be said of her other three cursed friends who transformed into their cursed forms.

"I really do not like how Ranma then grab us and fly to us here" she grumbled as he would always tell her that it was faster and that this way they could change back without having to be late for school.

"Excuse me" a voice asked Toph who had her head down and eyes close to make appear as she was listening to music as that what her headphone made it appear to people who were not inform they were just noise canceller as her ears were too sensitive for her to walk around a city without them.

"You want something?" Toph asked as opened one eye to 'look' at them though she could already guess what the boy her age wanted though or so she thought.

"Yes I was wonder could you tell me if my school is this way as lost the directions I was given earlier" he asked.

Toph just stared at him with shocked looked on her face as could not he see that she was blind as usually all she had to do was allow someone to see her eyes and they normally left her alone especially those who wanted to asking for directions.

"No, this is…" the earthbender started to say before she interrupted by a teacher that just happening to pass by.

"Yes Ryoga this is your school is this way. Now Ms. Toph you are to take him in the school and make sure that you never take your attention off him as he going to be class with you today" the teacher said.

"Wait your Ryoga…the Ryoga Hibiki!!" Toph asked shocked as she thought this guy was just urban legend that people like to talk about.

"Yeah that me but what so shocking about that" the fanged boy asked feeling a little embarrassed at the being treated like he was celebrity or something.

Just then Ranma and the others came back out in their human form and Toph ran over to them.

"Hey Guys look over there its Ryoga Hibiki. I told you the guy exist as while my 'sight' can be fool but what he does is something you can fake that often on purpose" she told them triumphantly

Ryoga stared feeling more uncomfortable as were now four sets of eyes on him instead just one.

"Can you four stop staring at me it starting to creep me out….Wait a minute your blind!" Ryoga yelled finally noticing Toph's blindness.

"Took you long enough to notice" she said in respond.

"Wow Shampoo is amaze. Tell Shampoo how Lost Boy get lost in bathroom" the purple hair girl asked as she was the most interested in the legend of the Lost Boy.

"I rather not talk about that" he said turning red as that was not one of his best moment in his life.

"Shampoo here just want to know as her sense of direction was kind of screwed up too at one point. She had problem finding doors so she would make her own by busting through walls like she was Toph over there" Akane told him.

"Hey I only did that one time you know" Toph yelled at Akane.

"Anyway she been interesting in your legend though are not you a little young to have a legend about yourself as you seem about our age" the girl asked she never expected to meet a young living legend. Since to her all legends were older then herself.

"Can we change the subject? I really rather not talk about my bad sense of direction" Ryoga asked.

"More like no sense of direction accord to the stories" Toph whispered to Ranma causing them both to laugh a little.

The legend Ryoga Hibiki had made was that since he lack a sense of direction any teacher that saw him automatically told him that he went to their school as it was decided by all the schools in the area that only way he was ever going to get education was that he just take class from whatever school he was near that day. Set up the system to do something like this was not that hard as the old saying goes the apple does not fall far from the tree. Thus the city had already experienced a similar occurrence with this mother whose sense of direction was almost as bad as her son's. If her job was not so forgiving of her condition she would have had a difficult time finding work.

To the shock of teachers of the town and even Ryoga himself, he kept ended up finding Toph or Ranma day after day and going to school with them. Eventually it got to the point where he was officially add as part of their school, thus marking the first time in long time he had actually go to one school continuously in years.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Two months later….

Ryoga had become good friends with everyone and especially with Ranma as until then the closest he had to another guy friend was Toph who was biggest tomboy he knew but never the less was still just girl even if she was treated as just one of the guys whenever Ranma and her hung out before and after meeting Ryoga.

It was while her two male friends were sparring with each other in Haruna's backyard that Toph noticed something.

"Stop for a second you guys" she told them as got close to the ground then told them to continue.

"So what exactly is Toph doing over there?" Ryoga asked Ranma.

"I guess that she want focus on something even more then she already can as she is an earthbender that pretty close to her element after all" he said shrugging.

Ryoga knew of their bending abilities as he could not have been around Ranma and the others as long as he had without learning about their bending abilities as Toph need hers just to 'see' the world around her that and bending was integrated into their fighting styles thus they used it sparing or practicing with Ryoga who discovered was pretty tough.

"Its seem our Lost Boy is earthbender like me able to use seismic sense to see his surrounding with his feet but he only seem to focus when he fighting or there is somewhere he want to be. Otherwise the different signal its giving him cause him to loss his way resulting his ability to get lost so easily" Toph told them though carefully studying his moves as she tell different type of benders base on their movement and footsteps.

"If he can 'see' like you can then why would he be getting lost in the first place as you always seem to know where your going" Ranma asked.

"How should I know as maybe he one of grandparents or something was blind and their kid having sight screw up their seismic sense so bad it result in inability to get around. It possible that being able to have seismic sense of blind bender like me but not be blind yourself really screw up your sense of direction. This likely possiblity as he according to him he did inherit this from his mother so it possible she said.

"So my mom and I have horrible sense of direction because we have something useful only when you are blind, otherwise its just more harmful then helpful?" Ryoga asked.

No doctor when both them(his mother and himself) acutally managed to make to a doctor was able to tell them what was wrong with them as all scans and test came out giving them a clean bill of health.

"Do l like a expert on eyesight something I probably never had myself as all the vague memories I have of my past only have sound and my normal 'sight' " the black hair teen replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

Paladin13, Cabrera1234, and OBSERVER01 for reviewing Chapter 23


	25. Chapter 25

"Why is it so hot?" Toph complained as laid on the couch in Haruna's living room.

"The AC is broken and were going through a strange heat wave at the moment what did you expected" Ranma said as he was lying on the floor and on his back with Aura lying across his chest.

"Babies! Its not that hot" Akane told them as she flipping through TV channels.

"Akane is a Firbender. You are used to being hot" Aura said from where she was at the moment.

"Got that right, Aura. Not all of use can flick our fingers and make flames appear so we are used to being hot for very long. Also I seen you training outside in a hundred degrees weather without breaking a sweat despite doing it for hours" the blind earth bender said in respond.

"Why do you two go take after Auntie she is not complaining about how hot it is. The repairman suppose to come tomorrow and the heat wave suppose to end by the end of the week" the dark blue hair girl said.

"It too hot here! We all going to the pool" Haruna complained causing Akane to almost drop the remote as she was prevent wrong.

"The pool? Can not go do something else to keep cool" the blind earthbender sighed rolling over on the couch.

"No! you are going with us and that final" Haruna told in stern tone.

"What is the matter Toph can not swim?" Ranma asked

This course got his good friend glaring at him with 'what do you think' look on her face before apologizing for thinking a blind girl could swim. As while it was possible it probably was not likely

"Sometimes Ranma you take a little too much after your father" his Aunt sighed.

"Wait! What about our curses? We can not go swimming with them can we as what are we going to do for swimsuits" Akane asked.

"That been taken care of" Shampoo said as she appeared in the living room already in her cabbit form wearing a swimsuit that was fit her almost perfectly and even had place for her tail to stick out.

"Ms. Haruna made us some swimsuits that are made especially tailored for our curse form" she said handing them out to her three friends.

"Do I really have to wear this all the way there?" Akane asked as her swimsuit left her back expose in addition to the area for her tail as she was guessing that it was for her wings.

"You could always go in the buff you know. At least you would not have to worry about wet fur since you're a curse form is a dragon girl. Also you could just wear a shirt over top of it until we get to the pool as most of your clothes have been altered to allow your wings to pop out without ripping what shirt you are wearing at time your splashed anyway" Ranma told her.

"In the buff? What does that mean, Toph" Aura asked

"Naked or with no clothes on" she told her.

"That's wrong! People are suppose to wear clothes in public" she told her brother as it took awhile to get the cursed panda to understand the importance of clothing and why she need to wear them back when she first gotten her curse.

* * *

Twenty minute later….

Ranma was lying face down in ground in Sky Bison form after getting clocked in the head by Toph who also currently in her own curse form.

"How many time have I told you never fly off like that without telling me!" she yelled

Having two people able to fly under the own power made getting around town pretty convenient when traveling short distance. Though for someone that need to have her feet planted on the ground to 'see' it was rather annoying.

"When are you going to learn to stop grabbing Toph and flying off without giving her warning first" a fimilar voice said from the pool.

"Ryoga? You are here too" they all asked shocked.

"Hey! I can get around without having to depend on you guys all the time" he said taking offense at them thinking he needs them to guide he everywhere.

"Really just how long did it take you to get here then" the badger mole girl asked recovering from the shock of him being here first.

Ryoga then mumbled a day hoping no one understood.

"I thought so but at least that better then time it took you four days to get to a lot within viewing distance of your house for your first earthbending lesson" Toph sighed.

Having learned he was earthbender, Toph argeed to teach him what she knew about seismic sense as she had gut feeling that she could be decent teacher for him. Thanks to her teaching Ryoga's sense of direction went from non existence to simply existing but being incredibly small. The only place he could seem to get to without getting lost on the way was wherever Toph and Ranma were at the time as they were only two he find using his seismic sense at the moment since they both had unquie footsteps that allows stood out from the crowd.

"I do not know about you guys but I going in" Akane said as she jumped into the pool.

It took everyone awhile to realizes that she was not going to come back up before Shampoo and Ryoga dive after her.

"What the hell were you think! You can not swim, Akane" Haruna yelled as the dragon girl was coughing up water on the side of the pool.

"I can not? Though I was sure that could as I like going to the pool thanks to the vauge memories I have got" she said after empty her lung of the water she sallowed.

"What have I told you about jumping to conlusion about yourself based only on vauge memories of your past" Haruna told

"Do not" she said in respond.

"Well that no problem as I could teach you to swim" Shampoo said.

"I would not do that if I were you" the older Saotome told her.

"Why not? How hard can it be" the cabbit girl asked.

* * *

An hour later

"How it going with the swimming lesson, Shampoo?" Ranma asked as he was wondering how they two of them were doing.

"Horrible! Akane can not seem to have anything I tell her that does not involve sinking. It like it one ear and out the other with her. Also her wings are not helping in the matter either as she keeps flapping them around like crazy causing water to splash everywhere" the cabbit girl sighed.

"Hey! I think I doing pretty good Akane" said as she glide for about five second before having grab to the side of the pool to keep from sinking.

Ranma just stared in shock and then looked at Shampoo.

"That's acutally an improvement over when we first started. Then she could only glide for half the amount of time. That one thing is the only thing about her swimming that really improving" she said.

"So how Toph, Ryoga, and your sister" Akane asked curiously as the two of them had been so busy her swimming lesson they were paying attention to their other friends.

"Take look for yourself" the Sky Bison boy said.

As over on the sallow end splash war was going on as Toph who was sixteen year old did not look out place down there thanks to her playing with Aura. Ryoga however did look kind of embrassed causing the two to team on him splashing with ton of water from both their hands as well as Toph's tail.

"For someone that not suppose to be able to 'see' at the moment she sure is have a lot fun and looking to be doing fine" Akane said.

"That because she keeping her feet on the ground at all time as the bottom of this pool is surface that our seismic sense can be used on. Why do you think I have never acutally touch the ground of this place yet" Ryoga said as his friend whip their head around to see the Lost Boy was behind them.

"I was always a good swimmer and fast too as its something my mother tells me runs in our family. As we can not find our way around on land that good but were ecellxcent swimmer" the fanged teen said shrugging his shoulder as he respond to his friend before they ask him the obvious question of how he got over here so fast.

"That kind of make you like Shampoo then as despite being a waterbender. She bust through almost any wall with ease" Ranma said but quickly shut up at the glare he was getting from his purple hair friend.

* * *

Sometime later…

"Hey Toph what are you doing just sitting over here? Were not you playing with Aura?" Ranma asked as he noticed his friend laying on lawn chair along side his sleeping Aunt.

"I am taking a break for awhile as your sister fine she over there" she said pointing to where younger Saotome was dodging splashes of Akane and Ryoga with as much ease as Shampoo.

"She seem really light on her feet in the water almost like she a Fancy Dancer with Twinkletoes" Ranma said.

"Well that remains m…" Toph said as the last word Ranma spoken just now register in her mind and something that Hou and Haruna wished had vanished was activated. Toph's eye became vacant as now she would do whatever Ranma told her thank the effects of mind control trigger Huo used to overdrive Konton's failsaves going into effect.

"Hey Toph? Are you okay?" Ranma asked as see looked up at him with blank expression on her face and nodded.

However Ranma could tell that something was wrong as that look on her face said it all however he did not know that she currently under the effects on mind control trigger that Akane, Shampoo, and him all had been given as necessary part of Huo freeing them from Konton.

As he tried snapping Toph out mind control he did not know she was under, other were thinking he was trying something else as they made smooching noises.

"Like Toph would ever want to kiss me" Ranma yelled those people red in the face from embrmassment .

"Do you want me to" Toph asked in montone voice managing to make eye contact as she did.

"I guess as…woah?!" What are you doing!!!" Ranma yelled as Toph then rapid close the distance between the two of them attempting to fullfill what she saw as order in her current state.

Ranma then chased around the pool by a vacant eyed Toph who trying to kiss him to care out what his 'order'.

Using her bending she finally managed to catch Ranma who had constantly avoid her and pinned him to the ground. She then went about kissing the pigtailed friend who shock at what happened. Although he was not the only one as while she kissing him, the two of them were splashed with hot water reverted to their original human form where Toph was just as shocked that her lips were locked with Ranma's.

At first she was angry as that was her first kiss (that she could remember at least) and it was with her best friend. Though thinking of best friends and kissing brought up some vauge memories that made her heart ache as memories of two boys both who appeared younger then her appeared. One remain of them remain her of Ranma which made the ache in her heart worse. Not really knowing how deal with these feelings as she was really in touch that side of herself. She did the only thing she felt that she could do at that the moment and ran away. Shocking her friends as Toph did not normally run away from her problems but face them head on. They shocked again when Ranma who broke out bonds Toph had made while in her trance like state.

"Okay what just happen here as first Toph goes in some kind of trance and become obessed with kissing Ranma, Aura splash them with hot water she made herself from the pool, and Ranma break out Toph's bonds" Akane asked confused.

Ryoga and Shampoo just shrugged as the only answer they had was that Aura must be bender too as made sense as Ranma was one and they shared the same father so possible though why a waterbender instead an airbender was the next obvious question that pop up though.

"Great just great as me and Hou really hoped that would have happen" Haruna sighed been awaken by the noise Ranma was making to see enough to know exactly what had happened to Toph.

"Wait you know about why Toph went all zombie like and became obessed with kissing Ranma, Auntie?" Akane asked.

"Yeah it had just do with something that happened during the time the four of you were with Hou. To counter a curse inflicted on the four of you he had to give you another curse that could override the first" she said then mentally adding 'it probably best calling their time as mindless puppet and the mind control triggers they given to override that programming curses'

Before she could say anything else…

"My car?! That girl damaged my car?! How the hell is even possible crashing into person should not hurt the car more then them!" the five of them heard a someone yell. While Ranma was yelling back just as loudly for them trying to run the light. For the light which had changed red by now was clearly yellow at the time Toph damaged the small compact car with her body.

* * *

I would like to thank:

GraysonPaladin, OBSERVER01, cabrera1234, and Hiryo for reviewing Chapter 23

7 Winds and Muse Delta for adding this story to their Story Alert List

7 Winds and Rein Lin for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

Altered Destinies for adding this story to their C2 Archives

Also I would everyone else that has been reading the story so far as thank to them this story has over 11,538 hits, been added to 3 C2 archives, is on 21 favorite list, and 18 people have added it to their Story Alert list.


	26. Chapter 26

"Did you really have to go and do that Ranma?" Akane said as they were all walking back home.

"That guy had it coming" he replied.

Ranma and Akane were not flying everyone back because they were tired. Akane had tired herself out trying to learn how to swim yet only succeeding in gliding for half a minute. While Ranma had been swimming also but later he got into argument with the driver who car was damaged by Toph's body. She was currently still unconscious on Ranma's back thus could not fly even if he wanted to as Toph would unable to hold on to him.

Though Toph was not unaware of it on a conscious level at least. What she did with that car was actually one of the many thing that drilled into her until became second instinct for her during her time as one of Konton's puppet benders. Along with having limited ability to stop bullets as extension to this ability was being able to bend anything that could potentially harmful to her body. She would automatically bend said object if that was possible for her. That combined with the facts that her bones and skin were naturally denser and tougher then most human nowadays anyway as result of her being earth bender from when bending was in its prime along with the car being a compact was how she escape being hit unscathed.

While Shampoo and Akane were consider for their friend as it was side of her they had never seen before. Neither were thinking about how she was acting while under the influence of her mental trigger nor how they too could made to enter the same state with just a single phrase at least not at the moment. What grabbed their attention was how she ran away after she had come to her sense and the look on her face. It seem as if she experienced heartbreak before and causing them both to wonder if she possibly had feeling for Ranma beyond just that of a friend. The two of them were pretty close as the same could say for all of them as they all had common bond after all. The four of them could not remember anything about their pasts beyond vague memories they got every now and then along with the fact that they were all cursed at the same time. However Ranma and Toph seem have been friends much longer then just six months at least that how they seem to act.

Haruna was grumbling about how she had deal with that idiot that ran a light and cares more about the damage done to his car then the possibility of what could have happened if he struck anyone other then Toph. The guy could have been convict of vehicular manslaughter for running the light when it was clearly yellow at the time.

Then there was Ryoga who carrying a pooped out Aura. The cursed panda girl had full day of running around and swimming so she was getting some much needed rest. She was still pretty young so that usually how it goes. The more active a little kid is during the day the faster they fall asleep on the way back home.

However because Toph was currently out cold and everyone else was too caught in their own thoughts they did not notice how Ryoga made a wrong turn on the way back to Haruna's. Even though he had improve slightly all it took for him to get completely lost was still just one wrong turn at the wrong moment when he was fully paid attention to where he was going.

* * *

Two Days Later….

The resident of the Nermia district were staring in shock at the sight of teenage boy around sixteen in age wandering around the area with only pair a swimming trunks and t-shirt on with panda cub at his side.

"Where the Hell am I now!" the teenager yelled.

Just then he felt someone pulling on his pant leg.

Looking down he saw a panda cub that held up a sign that image of them looking in both direction confused.

"Thanks I guess, Aura" Ryoga replied as he was not really expecting an answer to that question.

The next picture was of anger version of herself and then of her being with Ranma and Toph.

"Hey I am sorry it just happened. We were all caught up in our own thought and Toph was out cold and on Ranma's back just you were with me" he told her.

Ryoga then tried at least some sorta of feeling for Ranma's or Toph's location as then he at least have one of them lead back to Haruna's. However he had no idea they were no where remote area of either one of his friends.

"Huh? What is it Aura" Ryoga asked as cursed panda cub pulled on his pant leg again.

Hold up a sign that had arrow on it, his gaze was directed towards a what appeared to be a dojo in the distant.

"No its unlikely that will find Akane or Shampoo at that dojo as we have no idea where we are. So the chances of Akane being at that dojo are pretty slim" he told her.

His dark blue hair friend had thing about Dojo as whenever she saw one she had the this sudden urge to visit it and ended up challenge the those there. Though it was also tough for Akane to control herself and hold back when she really got going as not everyone was as tough as her friends thus she could not go all out against them. Also she had this strange ability to perform near her norm even with lower level of oxygen which shocked people. This also allowed her to get out of hold that normally cause other people to pass out from lack of oxygen.

Shaking her head Aura flipped her magic sign so the arrow pointed a little more upwards where the sign in front of the Dojo read 'Saotome Dojo'.

"That just what I expect from you as all that hanging out with Toph must be rubbing off on you as your able to pick up on things that the rest of us miss" Ryoga said though he then let out a sigh before adding "just because the Dojo has same last name as you and your brother does not mean they are related to you."

"Excuse me did I just hear you say that panda cub has Saotome as their last name" the two hear a voice asked

Turning around the two saw a tired auburn haired woman dressed casually with a large duffle bag slung over her shoulder. All in all she looked like that she just got off a long trip

Ryoga was about to say something else when noticed Aura tugging on his pant again.

She was hold up her sign with Ranma's picture on it and pointing towards the woman before them.

'Aura seem to think this woman is related to Ranma and her and her nose is hardly ever wrong when comes to ID her immediate family, an aunt, or an uncle. So this person might be able to help us get back home' he thought.

"Excuse Ma'am, if you don't mind me asking are you related to Ranma and Haruna Saotome in anyway?" he asked.

"Why yes I am. Ranma is my son and Haruna is my sister-in-law, why do you know them? Oh and my name is Nodoka Saotome by the way" she puzzled by the question this person asked because his strange panda cub companion.

"I am…" the fanged youth began before he was interrupted by Aura who had found some cold water.

"Mommy" the girl yelled hugging Nodoka as in her mind her brother's mother was also her mother.

"Mommy" she repeated shocked as this girl certainly could not be her daughter since she had red hair instead of black hair with white tips.

"Wait you are Nodoka…that same Nodoka that Ms. Haruna been taking to get touch with for months" Ryoga said out loud as he remember where he heard that name before.

"Okay this all so confusing let go to my house as we both probably tired from traveling" she said.

* * *

Some time later inside the Saotome Dojo living room…

"Let me get this straight your name Aura. You are my son's younger sister, is this right?" Nodoka asked.

Yup! Ranma is my big brother. He is really strong and nice and best friends with my Toph" Aura said

"You two are talking as if you live with him as my son has been dragged around by his idiot father for the last seven years" she said.

"Daddy! You know where Daddy is?" Aura asked as she had never seen her father before only knew of him.

"You two have never seen Genma before?" she asked and at this two nodded their head.

"Then how could you possible know Ranma and not Genma as well?" she then inquired

"When I first met Ranma it was six months ago. He was living with his aunt Haruna along Toph, Shampoo, Akane, and Aura here. There was and never has been anyone named Genma there for as long as I have known them" Ryoga told her.

"Did you say that Ranma and Akane are here in Japan right now with Haruna" the Saotome woman asked excitedly

"Yes, they are" the Lost Boy told.

"Wait right here please" Nodoka said as she rushed over to the phone and quickly dialed Haruna's number.

* * *

I would like to thank:

GraysonPaladin, cabrera1234, and Hiryo for reviewing Chapter 23


	27. Chapter 27

As Ryoga and Aura had gone on unexpected trip to Nerima which was nearly a four day trip from where Haruna's house was. Everyone else at the Haruna residence only noticed that they were missing when they arrive home from the pool and saw that the Lost Boy and Cursed Panda Girl were no longer with them. Since it was Ryoga and they were all loss in thought they were sure he was not paying attention and got lost. The problem was just where in the world did he go as once he wonder off he could end up anywhere in Japan somehow. As normal distance did really have much meaning to Ryoga as could end up in cities that were normally a week journey away in just a few days. Once he got lost and ended up calling from the complete other side of city for someone to come get him. This was when he got lost for five minutes in city where walking for one side of the city to the other take at least half an hour.

Of course school had already started and while Ryoga was excused because being lost was normal for him as that where a large amount of his absence came from. Since Ranma and other friends did not have such a excuse for missing school, cut into their search time for their wandering friend. Since Ranma and co. were the only ones that keep a eye on Ryoga they were placed in charge of making sure he got his make up work as well as project that Ranma and him were paired up for in one of their classes.

Having done this multiple time before the group had system for how to try locate where Ryoga had wondered off too. Ranma would search by air in Sky Bison form while Haruna looked around on the ground. The rest of them just stayed at home as Ryoga always seem to wander to everywhere he needed then always seem to make his way back to Haruna's house if enough of his friends were there.

At the moment though Toph could wait to exchange place with Haruna as she was waiting at home with Akane and Shampoo. Though it would hard for her to locate Ryoga as searching for one person in city this big was like looking for needle in haystack even though he like all her friends stood out amongst the crowd because their footsteps.

Her two female best friends were starting to get on her last nerves with all their question about what happened two days ago at the pool.

"Toph stopping ignoring the problem! This is not like you as you should probably talk about the kiss you had with Ranma back at the pool" Akane said.

"What there to talk about. According to Haruna, I was not in control of myself at the moment as I was under influence of mind control thanks to Ranma saying my trigger word" she said brushing the question.

"Then when did you run away after coming back to your sense or stay in the kiss for short time afterwards?" Shampoo inquired getting visible reaction from Toph you jumped slightly at the mention of this.

"Normally you have no problem pounding Ranma when he does something that pisses you off like flying off with you in his arms with telling you first" she continued.

"Why are you two being so pushy about this topic! Just drop it already! I do not want to talk about it!" Toph yelled stomping the ground as she normally she did not mind get vague memories of her past.

Like the rest of her friends was interesting in know who she was before that fateful day in China but these last few memories she had been getting were ones she felt that she could do without.

'Ranma is not like those two from my memories. He is different as were best friends but also something about our friendship that different then those two' the blind teen thought.

"Hey Toph! Stop spacing out and answer our question" Akane demand.

Just then the phone rang and young earthbender jumped at the chance to get away from her friends who trying to play twenty question with topic she did not want to discuss.

"Yo! This the Saotome Residence. Haruna is not here right now so you are going to have to leave a message" she said.

"Can you tell me when she going to be back? Its rather urgent matter that I wish to speak with her about" the voice on the other line said.

"This is you, Toph" Aura's voice said as came through the phone.

Aura!!! Hey where are you as you been worried sick about you and I stuck here waiting for you with Akane and Shampoo getting on my nerves" She yelled through the phone.

"I am at my mother's house" Aura told her happily.

"China!!!" the three of them yelled as Aura's mother was panda that probably still someone in China as she did not talk about much about her so they guessed it was topic she tried to avoid.

"That guy took you to China! How in the world did he get to China in only two days?" Toph asked.

" I assure you that she is not in China. Technically I am her mother since Ranma is my son and she is his half sister. Also my name is Nodoka by the way" she said.

"Well I be sure to tell Haruna when she gets back that…woah" Toph said as phone was snatched up by Ranma who heard Aura's voice and rushed in from the opened window to find out where his younger sister was.

"Aura stay right where you are! Also make sure Ryoga does not wonder off either as I am not trying to fail in project me and him had been assigned since he was gone" Ranma told her.

"Ran…ma?" Nodoka said this was the first time in seven years that she had heard her son's voice.

"Sorry about this as my friend Ryoga has almost no sense of direction thus gets lost…" Ranma said before Toph tackled him to the ground.

"What the hell do you think your doing, Toph!" Ranma yelled.

"Do not like be shocked like that while you are on the phone huh? Well not time think about this feeling before doing it to me again" Toph told him.

As the two best friends got into argument over this Nodoka was left trying get someone attention as Akane and Shampoo were trying to break them up before this developed into something neither of them wanted which was a sparring match as they all learned the hard way that you do not let an angry Toph and/or Ranma spar with anyone.

As four teens went about doing their own thing. Nodoka was left hanging as there no one she could talk to and she was hanging out until he was assure that Haruna would call her back.

"Hey Nodoka, its been while. Where you been all this time as I have not been able to get a hold of you Haruna said as she picked the phone after yelled at her four house guest to stop.

"I was in China looking for my son and Akane" Nodoka told her.

"Well I found both them along with three others. One is Toph who you just talking too before Ranma took the phone, Aura, his half sister whose probably stand nearby you, and Shampoo" Haruna told her

* * *

I would like to thank:

GraysonPaladin, cabrera1234, and Hiryo for reviewing this story


	28. Chapter 28

"Alright you four, I just got off the phone with Nodoka, Ranma's mother and your guardian Akane" Haruna told the teens as they were gather in the living room.

Ranma and Toph were rubbing their heads as wherever they started getting into fight only three people have been able to stop them before they took too far. Ryoga who simply separate the two of them and keep them apart until they calm down. As Ranma maybe be better martial artist then Ryoga and Toph a better bender then him however their directional challenged friend was had more physical strength then both of them. Thus he was more then capable of holding then back. Aura who simply tells them to stop fighting and it acutally work because neither like making her sad. Then Haruna who would whack the two of them upside their heads with something and tell them to stop or else with creepy look on her face.

"What about my own parents? Did not they have anything to say about me" Akane asked.

"Well your father was unavailable at the moment. He is….how should I put it….very very emotional about certain things. Though your two older sisters were happy to hear that your safety and looking forward to seeing you again" Haruna told the youngest Tendo girl.

Since Akane could not remember her father it probably was not good thing to tell her that Soun had locked himself in his room as he taken Akane's disappearance almost as badly as his wife's death and the time she had ran away from home.

"Okay" Akane replied as she really did not know what to think of her father now but that quickly overshadow by her being told she had sisters...older ones thus making her a similar to Aura in being that she was the younger sibling of her family.

"Well now that Nodoka is back I am going to be sending Ranma and Akane over to her as she has not seen her son in almost a decade and Akane was originally living there to begin with. Since Aura is Ranma's half sister, she probably stay over there in Nerima with Nodoka too. However the same can not be said with you two" Haruna said directing her attention towards Toph and Shampoo.

"What about us?" Shampoo asked.

"She mostly getting at where the two of us are going to be staying from now on. Either we stay here with Haruna or go with Ranma and Akane to stay with his mom and Akane's family in Nermia" Toph told her

"Pretty much and since it big decision I going let you two think it over as I do not mind what you decide as I be fine with whatever choice that you make" Ranma's Aunt said as left the two of them to think over their choice while Ranma and Akane left to get their stuff packed.

Now alone in the living room alone Shampoo posed the question at hand to her blind friend

"So what are you doing to do?" Shampoo asked

"I do not know about you but I sticking with Ranma as he is my best friend after all and Aura going to be there too. Also I have feeling that Ryoga will stay around Nerima as well since he might end up turning up at whatever school we transfer to" Toph said shrugging her shoulders.

"I guess I be going too as it not like I have any real reason to stay here if all my friends leave. Haruna well probably be just fine without us here as she said so herself" the purple hair girl said.

Meanwhile with Ranma and Akane…

"Hey Ranma" Akane asked the two were in the basement getting suitcases.

"Yeah what is" he replied curiously.

"What is it like having a sibling" the dark blue hair girl said.

"It kind of hard to explain exactly but then again I might not be that helpful as I am an older sibling. While you are the youngest of three in your family. It might be better to ask Aura or even Haruna as she is my pop's younger sister" Ranma told her.

"Some help you turned out to be so how do you think your mom came to live with my family anyway?" Akane asked.

"How should I know as I did not even know that woman was my mom until Haruna told me so. Also according to her it been almost seven years since I last saw her. You probably knew the reason why she living with your family before we all loss our memories since she is your guardian after all" the pigtailed martial artist told her.

"Probably but I am sure that my sisters or your mom will tell us how it happened" firebender sighed they found the suitcase and were carrying them up their rooms to pack.

However as Ranma and Akane came to their room, Toph and Shampoo were standing nearby each of their individual rooms which they shared with each other as Haruna's house was not that big after all.

"Why do you only have one suitcase. Just where are my clothes going to go" Toph asked as Shampoo said something similar towards Akane.

"You two are coming with us?" Ranma asked.

"Of course we are! What do you think? That we would just stay here while our best friends leave us behind. We going where you are since there is nothing here that really holding us back. Haruna should be find on her own as she was find before we got here and would mostly be fine once we are gone" Toph told her best friend as she punched him in the arm.

"That right!" Shampoo said as took the suitcase Akane had from her with Toph doing the same with Ranma.

"Where you two going with those!" Akane yelled.

"To pack as you do not expected us to carry all of our stuff to Nermia do you" purple hair water bender told her.

"Yeah and Ranma make sure to get a suitcase for Aura as well since she already in Nerima thus you have to pack for her" Toph said the two disappeared into the rooms they shared with Ranma and Akane to go about packing.

Leaving the two them staring in shock for awhile as they brought those suitcase all the way up here just to have their best friends take them as there own. Sighing the teens then went back downstairs and got three more suitcase but as they were getting the third one a book fell out place knocking Ranma on the head.

'Huh? What this suppose to be' Ranma thought looking at book curiously.

"Hey Ranma! Stop playing around down there and come upstair already" Akane yelled.

As he did just that Akane noticed the book that was rest on the top of the suitcase he was carrying.

"What you got there?" the youngest Tendo asked looking at the book in question.

"Just something that hit me in the head as I was getting a suitcase for Aura" the airbender told her.

Quickly snatching up the book, she opened and started looking through as Haruna did not mind them looking though her stuff just long as they did not go in her room, her work station, or the attic.

She quietly found that the book was a picture album from Haruna's time at private school she went from grade school to college called Mahora Academy.

As she looked over the pictures they saw a number of pictures of Haruna ranging from very young to possibly her early twenties.

"Hey Ranma! Take a look at this one black hair girl that almost always around Haruna. She looks kind of familiar almost like I know her or something" Akane said.

"Yeah! I know what you mean. Her hair starts out completely covering her face but as time goes you can see more of her face which only make me think I know her more" Ranma replied.

"What are you two doing?" Haruna said as she managed to sneak up behind the two teen who jumped in shock.

Haruna's eyes then went to the album they were looking at and more importantly who they were looking at within the album.

"I see you managed to find pictures of Nodoka and me back when we were still going to Mahora Academy. Man those were some good times especially after Negi-sensei got there" the manga artist said reflecting back on those days.

"Nodoka, this girl has the same name as my mom. So was she someone that you happened to know back then as she does not appear anymore after you graduated from high school Ranma asked.

"What are you talking about? The Nodoka I went to school with and your mother are one in the same. I do not have two friends named Nodoka" his aunt told him.

This cause both Ranma and Akane to stare at older women in shock for moment.

"That girl and my mom can not be the same. This girl has black hair and my mom has maroon hair" Ranma stated as he flipped to the only picture with him as child and Nodoka and laid picture of the girl in question next to it.

"She used hair dye. Nodoka was rather shy as kid in fact she was scared of boys up until she was about 14 years old. So she hid her natural hair color which cause her to stand out too much with black hair dye until after she graduated from high school" Haruna informed them taking the book and flipping to page that almost at the end.

"Here take a look at this picture as this from our ten year high school reunion" she told the two of them.

Both Ranma and Akane were amazed as for some reason that they did not really understand other possible on the whim of Haruna and another woman with her hair done up in two pigtails that hung the side of her face. Nodoka had her maroon hair covering her face and was shocking the daylight out this guy with wolf ears while the friend laughing at him.

"That guy in the picture wolf ears is rival/best friend of our teacher who the one laughing. He came later so I thought be funny to shock him with Nook's real hair color. Which was shocker to everyone that saw it for the first time" his aunt told him.

"Miyazaki" Akane read a loud as she took closer looked at the picture that been take out the album which unfamiliar name on the back once she had flipped it over.

"That Nodoka's maiden name as Saotome is the name she picked up after having to getting married to Ranma's father" Haruna informed her

* * *

I would like to thank:

GraysonPaladin, cabrera1234, and Hiryo for reviewing this story

Dark Spidey, Tsamoka, tammin, and Drake0x for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Dark Spidey for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

Mnmega for adding me to their Favorite Author's List


	29. Chapter 29

Later that night Toph was sleeping soundly on her bed with her headphone hanging on the banter. Since she need to have her feet on the ground or floor to 'see' it meant that as long as she slept with her feet off the ground she would not be bother by people or cars that were out despite what time.

Roll over after feeling someone shaking her she brushed them off trying to continue her sleep. However the shaking did not stop as sat up and swung at whoever decided to disturb her slumber. Toph was not worried about hurting anyone this way as she felt it was only right that she hit the person that disturbed her slumber.

"What it is? Can not you see that I am trying to sleep" Toph said growled softly as she sat up straight in her bed waiting for a respond as she could not tell who they were and had no plans of place her feet on the floor to find out herself.

"You really need to drop that habit of striking those that mess with your sleep. What if you accidentally hit Aura on of these days" the person said.

"Aura would not have shook me from the side of my bed. She normally get on the bed itself, sits on me then starts shaking, Ranma" Toph said her head shifting towards the direction of his voice.

"Still we moving in with my mom and Akane's family. What if you end up hit one of them as those strike can hurt normal people who do not have any training in martial arts or taking a hit" Ranma said.

"Your mom is one of Haruna's best friend and apparently whatever she went through as kid so did your mom. Also this Nerima place seem to be similar to here as your mom was seem to be pretty accepting of Aura and her curse. More so then I thought she would be" the blind girl said.

"What if Haruka taught that creepy look of her to my mom" Ranma said as that thought just cross his mind.

This cause both of them to shake as even thought Toph could not even see Haruna's creepy look because she was blind and could not see in detail. It still just as effective against her as it was Ranma or anyone else she used it on.

"Was that all you woke me up for. Thanks for wasting my time, Ranma as if I can not get back to sleep you are going to being staying up with me" Toph told him.

"Actually what I want to ask was what do you think my mother going to be like as I do not remember her and according to Haruna I only seen her once in during some training trip my dad took on before we met somehow and then later ended up with Huo" the pigtailed marital artist asked.

"How should I know as I have no idea about my own parents so why should I know about yours" Toph said glaring at what she hoped was Ranma's direction.

"I was just wondering if you had any vague memories of your own family as Akane nor Shampoo do not have any of theirs" Ranma asked as his friend's glare lost some of effectivness since she looking few feet to his left rather then directly at him.

"Look it not like your mom going to lock you up from the world and keep you there for the next ten years saying it for your protection" she replied sighing. Having no idea that what her own parents had done for the first twelve years of her own life.

"I guess you are right as unlike the three of you I do have one vague memory of my mom and she does not seem like she would be that type of person. However you know what Haruna said about jump to conclusion base only on our vague memory of the past" the sixteen year old teen said.

"Do not. I know now lets go back to sleep already" the Earth bender said plotting back down on her pillow.

Ranma had done the same yet shortly after lying down on his pillow he got up as he could not sleep. There was one more thing he wanted to get of his chest in regards to meeting his mom soon.

Knowing what it would mean yet regardless heading over there the teenager girl 's bed again.

Though just as he was about to shake her, Toph started speaking in her sleep which she did from time to time. Mostly she spoke mostly of people with really strange name like Captain Boomerang, Sugar Queen, and strangely enough TwinkleToes which was her trigger word to her mind control state they all had.

However this time was different as she was talking about any of them but her parnets.

"Love fighting…..Earthbender…..really, really good at it…..trying to protect me…twelve years old….never….real friend, mom and dad" Toph mumbled in her sleep.

This cause Ranma to back off as did not want to disturb whatever dream she was having at the moment.

* * *

In Akane's and Shampoo's room…

The youngest Tendo was tossing and turning in her sleep though that was not anything that out of the norm for her as she was usual a restless sleeper. For some reason Shampoo had no problem with that probably because she too was restless sleeper as well, however instead of tossing and turning she strike at thin air with fist and feet like she was shadow fighting or something. Both were unaware of their sleeping habits and adamantly denied that they do such things while they were sleeping. Akane was played off as her using being like that while Shampoo's is thought to be reaction to some kind of training she had when she was young. Haruna could tell that unlike their other friends Shampoo had been training almost as much as Ranma for around the same age as him. Toph was similar story as she did not really have tall tale signs of person who trained in martial arts for long time but she had feeling that the girl had been using her bending way long then any of her other friends from the how detailed and how much control she had over her element.

Akane woke up worrying how her bed got so mess up as regardless of how she toss and turned at night she always ended in the same exact position she went to sleep in.

"Hey Shampoo, you awake?" Akane asked as the purple hair teen stirred for second and awoke wondering the same exact thing as Akane.

"Shampoo awake. What Akane want? It too early to be awake" she asked as being tired in addition to being nervous, surprised, and couple of other emotions would cause her to speak in broken Japanese.

"I been wondering why is Ranma's mom living with my family. What happen to my mother and why am I getting this feeling that my dad cries too much" the firebender asked.

As the dark blue hair girl spoke Shampoo started dosing off again as her head began drooping.

"Shampoo! Hey Shampoo! I thought you said that you were awake" the Tendo girl demand.

"Shampoo awake great grandmother. No fall asleep during training again. Huh!? Akane?" the purple hair teen asked curiously as she fully awake again.

"You were talking in your sleep as you did not hear a word I just said a minute again did you" she asked somewhat angry.

"Its early. Too early so it not my fault" her friend protested.

However the tables were now turned as it was Akane whose head was drooping this time.

"Daddy come out I want to train. Stop crying and train me Daddy!" Akane muttered.

"Akane!" Shampoo yelled softly yet loud enough to shock her awake.

"Huh Dad…Shampoo!?" she asked.

"Now whose the one ingoring the other now" the waterbender asked with smug look on her face.

"Okay I guess we are even now but do not tell the others about this. I have strange feeling I said something embrassing while I was sleep" Akane pleaded.

"Only if Akane promise to do the same" Shampoo replied having the same feeling.

Shortly after that the two fell back asleep and fell into their usual routine as they slept.

* * *

Meanwhile in Nerima…

"Now I can not sleep. Better go get some milk that always helps me sleep" Aura sighed as saw in the bed that her new mother (since her original mom is panda from China) provide for her and Ryoga.

After guiding Ryoga to the bathroom and bringing him back to their room mostly because she wanted to insure that the Lost Boy did not end up someone where else Nermia. Though he had gotten better at finding his way around he still needed Ranma or Toph to be in the general idea in case he did make a wrong turn somewhere. The two of them were like homing beacons for him as if he could find one of them then he most surely would not end up wondering off to another part of Japan before he realized it.

As Aura was coming from the kitchen after having a nice glass of milk, she noticed someone other then her was still up.

"Why are you still up, mommy?" Aura curiously walked off to her mother.

"I was just thinking about my son and how he has changed since I last saw him. When I last saw my son he was about your age" Nodoka replied.

"Ranma is the best big brother there is. He is strong, powerful, can playing around with the wind , and he can fly too. Out the six of us only Akane and him are able to fly. It so cool being able to fly in the sky like bird" young Saotome girl said making the motion of flight with her arms.

"Flying? My son and Akane can fly but how and why?" Nodoka asked shocked over here that her child and girl that become like her own child could fly.

Nodoka just sat there in shock as it was not that she was not used to the strange things like this as her middle school was full of people you would exactly call normal. A Vampire, ghost, ninja, time traveling Martian, internet pop idol, a half demon that is a master swordswoman, a robot, a gunner for hire, and more was what her class back in school was made of. However that was her class as she did not expect her son and Akane would become mages did they inherited magic from her at least with Ranma. While Akane possibly getting it from her own parnets.

"So my son and Akane are mages and good with wind magic just like Negi-sensei" Nodoka asked.

"Magic! Magic is real! Like on the TV show with all the magical girls and boys!" Aura asked excited

"Yeah but did not you already know that since you saw that Ranma and Akane can fly?" Ranma's mom asked confused.

Though after telling Aura that magic really existed it took awhile to get her to calm down and stop asking if see could meet Negi and become a magical girl too if possible.

"Okay you they do not know magic but how can the both of them fly and Ranma controls the wind" Nodoka asked.

"That easy we are all benders. I am waterbender like Shampoo, Toph and Ryoga are earthbenders, Akane is a firebender, while Ranma is an airbender. Ranma and Akane can fly through because their cursed forms allow them to do so" Aura explained.

Confused this time it was Nodoka who sat back and listen as Aura went back explaining as best she could what a bender was and later what everyone's (minus her own) cursed form looked like.

As the older Saotome sat there listening she wondered if the all the craziness and strange occurrences that happened during her younger days had only stopped happening not just because she moved away from her Mahora Academy sure Nermia was strange but had nothing on her school. Only to learn that somehow the years of relatively normal life was made possibly because she somehow pass over those days of her youth to her son and now Akane who like surrogate daughter had been drawn into that world as well. This left her wondering that when Ranma finally did come home to her would he be bringing all that strangeness and craziness with him. Not that it would matter as she would welcome it with open arms and huge smile on her face if it meant that her son and Akane would be there with her. She had missed almost a decade of her son life and the last four of Akane's so she was about to give up the chance to have them both back again regardless of what came following after them.

Nodoka then felt someone leaning on her shoulder and looked to see that it was Aura fast asleep.

'All this talking must have tired her out as still late better get back to bed and then good back to sleep myself' she thought.

* * *

I would like to thank:

GraysonPaladin, cabrera1234, Salamander Hanzo, and Hiryo for reviewing this story

Salamander Hanzo for reviewing Chapter 01

Salamander Hanzo and wicked Ranma for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Salamander Hanzo, Akasui, and wicked Ranma for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

Salamander Hanzo and Negima Uzumaki for adding me to their Favorite Author's List and Author Alert List


	30. Chapter 30

Ranma sighed as he woke up in the morning as he was still worried about meeting his mother but also wonder about his best friend though it more like the only one he could remember from his past. There another friend that he vague remembered they were guy like him and he was sure they were a cook in training.

Though getting back to Toph, he wonder what her talking in her sleep meant as strangely enough it seem almost like what she said during their late night talk. That maybe she mention her mom locking him away from the world for over a decade because it had happened to her alright.

"Hey Ranma! Stop spacing out and hurry up as I do not want to miss the train because of you" Toph said

Her friend then jumped back in shock upon seeing her sightless eyes staring him straight in the face somehow.

"What your problem! I just came back here to get you after noticing that you were not with us" the black hair teen sighed unaware that she was staring directly into his eyes just a moment ago. Her seismic sense proving useless at time like these since it did not allow to see in detail. For all she 'saw' was that she was looking at Ranma's face not where exactly her unseeing eyes were directed.

"Nothing. Come lets not keep the other waiting as I am sure Akane want to meet her family and Aura probably want us to hurry up and get there any ready" Ranma told her as took her hand ran off to catch up with the others, who were waiting outside in Haruna's car.

On the way to the train station…

Haruna was of course the one driving as she was the only one with driver's license after all. Akane and Shampoo were talking about various things they want to see when they arrived at Nerima as well possible sharing a room if her family home was not big enough for them to each have their own room. Ranma was just staring out the window thinking about what kind of person his mother is. Toph was using her bending to mess around with a bracelet that she was sure that good friend had given to her yet thinking about them to long cause her to have uncomfortable feeling.

Though Ranma was staring out the window seamlessly lost in thought he immediately raised his hand blocking a punch that Toph had throwing at his arm.

"What are you doing?" Ranma asked as he did not even turn around to look at her.

"I thought you were spacing out again. You really should not be over thinking about meeting your mom like this. Judging from what we heard from Haruna, all she want is for you to be back in her life" she told him.

"Then why did she leave me in the first place?" he asked.

"Your mother did not leave you, Ranma. It was your idiot father that took you from her not once but twice actually. That guy goes on and on about honor and other things yet does not really have much of them himself" Haruna sighed

* * *

Meanwhile…

As Ranma was worried about weather or not his mom, Nodoka, would expect him. She was wondering the same exact thing in reverse. She was worried that Ranma would not want to expect her since she was not there for most of his life up until this point. It was not completely her fault that she could not be with him as that idiot father of his was really hard to find. He sure could find places to hide where no one would find him regardless of what he did.

Then there another reason she could not just go out to find Ranma herself when conventional search and some unconventional search method failed to find her son after he was taken from her a second time. She had somehow during that brief time Genma had returned home gotten pregnant by him…again. Resulting Ranma having younger sister named Yue (whose named after her good friend Yue Ayase) that currently nine year old and away attending school at Mahora Academy. Though she attend school away from her at least she knew was her daughter was and could visit her from time to time. She had already lost one child to that idiot husband of hers so she was not going to risk a second being lost to her. This was also the reason she mistook Aura, Ranma's youngest sibling, for Yue. Since before learning of Aura's existence she only knew of having two children that Genma as their father and she had given birth to both of them.

She would not be surprised though if Genma had no idea that he was father of three instead just one as neither one of his daughter even met their father. While she was not sure about Aura but her older sister Yue was taught from young age if she ever saw her father to run away from him. Having your oldest child take from you not once but twice led Nodoka to be very cautious when came to Yue having chance encounter with her father.

The other reason she could not leave to go look to her son herself immediately after all other methods had failed was because she had met Akane by chance roughly six years ago. After sending some time with her as well her two sisters she became like motherly figure to them. She also helped them at least partial get over the problems that would have only become worse over time if they were simply left alone to their own devices which what their father Soun looked like he was going to do if she had come into their lives.

Though when Akane disappeared three years ago and again all method to find her had failed. With nothing hold her back anyone as Yue was save at Mahora and she left Kasumi and Nabiki to stay with friends for the time being. She took six month off from her job at the local library and went to China to search for Akane herself.

'What failure that turn out to be. Though after coming home disappointed not do learn where Akane is but Ranma too along with the fact her both children have younger sister' Nodoka thought.

She was taken out her thought when she realized a pair of dark blue eyes were staring directly into her own blue eyes.

Yelping in shock cause the person in front of her to tumble off the mount of stuff they had piled up to be at eye level with her.

It took awhile for Nodoka to realized that under that pile of stuff was Aura and when she did she rush to help the six year old girl.

"I am so sorry. Are you alright? You really should not do that as it could really scare someone" she told her.

"I am fine this is nothing I am my big brother's sister after all" Aura said as she bushed herself off.

At this Nodoka began to feel a ping of guilty as that fall now that she looked back on it was not something a girl her age could normally just brush off as nothing.

"Mommy are you okay" Aura asked curiously.

"I am fine just wondering again what if Ranma blames me from not being able to have normal childhood and his memories of his life beyond half a year ago being missing" she said.

"Why? I am sure big brother is looking forward to meeting you just like Akane is probably looking forward to meeting her own family again" Aura said.

"Hey you two come on as you are the only ones that are holding us up as even Daddy is ready to go. We are going to be later if you two do not come on" the middle Tendo daughter Nabiki said

With that Nodoka followed after Nabiki with Aura close behind as they were going station where Haruna, Ranma, Akane, and their two friends would be arriving at.

* * *

I would like to thank:

GraysonPaladin, cabrera1234, Salamander Hanzo, and Hiryo for reviewing this story

Salamander Hanzo for reviewing Chapter 28

CD for reviewing Chapter 12

Firemaster101 for reviewing Chapter 1,4,5-12,16-17

BRYGUYB16 and wicked Ranma for adding this story to their Story Alert List

wicked Ranma,Rei Hanagami, Lone samurai T and R3llikStone, mildone, Lifeleech, firemaster101, and Akasui for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

My All Time Favourite for adding this story to their C2 Archives

Also I would like to thank everyone that has been reviewing the story so far as thank to them this story has 107 reviews. I also like to thank GraysonPaladin, Cabrera1234, Hiryo, and OBSERVER01 for all their reviews


	31. Chapter 31

'These four are so active when they up on their feet but as soon as they getting on the train they are out like lights' Haruna thought as she looked over to where four teens she had been looking after were sitting.

Ranma and Toph had dose off and were leading against one another. The blind teenager had her head on Ranma's shoulders, while he had his head on top of hers. Both sleeping peacefully and blissfully unaware of all the looks they getting as the whole scene made the two look like couple rather then just two best friends leaning against each other while sleeping.

Akane and Shampoo were also getting people attention however it was for very different reason then there other two friends who were directly adjacent to them. A strange habit had form between the two girls that were both unique restless sleepers. Sleep sparing was something the two of them started doing whenever they fell asleep close enough to each other. Shampoo's sleeping fighting would somehow be countered by Akane's own restless strikes of her arms and legs.

'Stranger still is how neither one of them is aware of their unique sleeping habit' Ranma's aunt thought as watched Akane block what would have been a blow to the face with her hand.

Haruna sighed as she was pretty glad that Nodoka lived in Nerima as the four of them should fit in pretty well in that town as it was not exactly what anyone would call normal town. The four of them had gotten in somewhat of normal daily life routine or pretty much as normal as things can get for them considering all they been through. So Nerima should not be that much different then where she lived.

* * *

At the Nerima train station…

Nodoka was pretty nervous as she had been this nervous in years as she almost felt like she did before she met Negi all those years ago.

She dose off on the ride over here and her hair had somehow become undone leaving her stuck with her old hair style from back when she was still going to Mahora Academy. This did not really help with the overall situation of things at the moments. As now her current image of herself only made her feel more like that incredible shy and timid girl she once was.

Here she was about to see her first born child for the first time in almost a decade and her nerves were getting to her. Here hands were shaking…even her entire body was shaking slightly as her nerves just would not calm down. She wanted to see Ranma so badly yet was scare of what he might think of her. The fear of what he might think of her almost rival that fear of boys she had back before meeting Negi-sensei in middle school.

What if he rejected her? What if he blame her for how he grew up? What if he blame her for not being there to ease his nightmare? Answer question his idiot father probably had no answer to himself? This number of other things were rushing through her mind as she then felt someone take her hands hold them firmly.

"Its going to be alright, Auntie" Kasumi told her as she held her left hand.

"Yeah, Big Brother will accept you" Aura said with bright smile on her face as she held her right hand.

Nodoka could not help but smile as that smile she had kind of remained her somewhat of smiles she would get from Ranma before he was taken from her by her 'husband'.

"Now if only we get our own father to actually act like one" Nabiki sighed slightly directing their attention to where her father, Soun, was standing.

The elder Tendo was really acting as such as he was standing there crying like baby with waterfall tears coming out his eyes and his own family about ten feet away from him not looking directly at him or even near him mostly out embarrassment.

'Serious though I really glad that none of us taking our father well at least too much both' Tendo Sister thought as when Soun got like this they were really embarrassed that they were even related to him.

Though this only made them realize how important Nodoka was to them being there as they grew up since they did inherit their father extreme mood swings to extent. It just the effect it had on each of them was different as with their Auntie being there to serve not only as motherly figure for them but as parental one as well helped a lot in them not become like their father.

Kasumi had problem with being too clam at time almost to the point where she seem in her own world when she was younger. That was partial brought about by their mother's death and her desire be just like her. While Akane was the almost the exact opposite as rather then being too calm, the youngest of the Tendo sister would act too emotionally to things. Out the three of them, Akane definitely took after their father the most. Fighting and extreme mood swing both something their father was known for especially after their mother die. Yet unlike their father who only seem to experience extreme mood swing with sadness and to lesser extent anger. Akane had them with all her emotions and with guidance on how handle them she could ended up a mess. While Nabiki, she did not really have problem with being too calm or to extreme at all. Her problem was she lack emotions actually as she just did not seem to display them that easily unless it dealt with her family. Without someone point this out to her and help her deal with it early on, she could have become a pretty cold person and not just someone that has trouble displaying her emotions.

Shaking their heads at the thoughts of what could have been their fates growing up pretty much alone (Soun would have been much help in the state he was in at the time) the two elder Tendo sister turn their attention to Nodoka. She had helped their family when they needed it the most and now they were going to help her when she seem to be in her own time of need.

About fifteen minutes later…

Nodoka saw their train pull up and Haruna exited out the train greeting one of her oldest best friend as well sister-in-law.

"Been awhile since you wore your hair like this what spark the change as you normally have wrapped up in that hair bun like style usually " the manga artist said.

"I felt asleep on the way over here and my hair became like this" Nodoka told her.

"Like mother like son I guess" her best friend chuckled leaving the her pretty confused.

"That sure was a good nap as that train ride felt just like I was sleeping in bed almost" a voice came from behind the train doors catching Nodoka's attention.

"I know what you mean as I thought it like that too" another one said in respond as they got off first to reveal that it Toph followed shortly after by Ranma.

"Ran…ma?" his mother stuttered as he was right before, her son who had been wrongfully taken from her not once but twice over the course of his life.

Ranma head perking up at the call of his name to see a woman that looked strangely familiar to him. It was almost like he had seen her before and then vague memories of his past pop up where this woman was in them hold him in firm yet gentle hug.

"Mom?" he respond to her though she stood there looking at him not moving.

"Mom?" Ranma asked again curiously and somewhat as worried about his mom at the moment.

Nodoka did not say anything but started to collapse as her legs gave out on her as she had apparently fainted on her feet. The shock of actually see Ranma again after all this time and seeing that he was just fine as well grown up into very handsome young man was too much for her mind to take. Kind of strange consider the amount of things she had seen and done that summer she went with Negi to look for his father.

Before she hit the ground, Toph used her bending to push her back on her feet and then keep there by having something support her body enough that she remained up right.

"What! Should I have just let her hit the floor!" Toph yelled as she might be blind but she could still tell that number of people around her were looking at her strangely from how they stopped all of sudden and for no real reason.

"Really, Toph we are even here for five minutes and you are already making a scene" Akane said yawning while exiting the train with Shampoo close behind her.

Now it was Soun's turn to coming to his missing child though rather then fainting or the shock of finally seeing her again like Nodoka did with Ranma he did something different while not really that different more like expected of him.

"Daddy's little girl has finally come home. I am so glad that you are back safe as you have no idea how much I missed you" Soun said while crying and hugging relatively unresponsive Akane with 'who is this crazy guy' look on her face.

That right he simply cried waterfall tears while speaking a little too loud.

"Akane are you going to say anything to me?" Soun asked finally giving her a chance to speak.

"Yeah I have one thing I want to say. Hey Kasumi…Nabiki, who is this guy and why will he not stop hugging me? They are not only getting my clothes wet but they keeping me from finding our dad" the firebender asked unconsciously knowing who her sister were after seeing their faces.

However not being recognized dealt pretty crushing blow to Soun who now only cried hard at the fact that his youngest daughter could remember her sister after seeing them but not him.

"That person is our father" Nabiki told her as she whispered it in her ear like it was some kind of secret.

"No way this person can not be my dad as he strong and capable martial artist not this…umm…ahhh…

person" Akane said pushing Soun off her as she was not even sure she want to call him a man as not did he look kind of like a woman but the constant crying made it feel like insult to even compare him to the illusion she had of her father.

"I see you are probably have scattered and fragmented memories of what he used to be. That was in the past as Father is no longer that person just what you see before you…for the most part at least" Kasumi sighed somewhat disappointed.

"That was true to certain extent as Soun had managed to overcome his depression somewhat to at least start teaching part time again before relapsing after you went missing" Nabiki told her.

Thus after hearing this Akane followed in the footstep of her woman that had become like second mother to her before being kidnapped three years ago and fainted. The shock of her illusionary father she thought she would be meeting which was crushed by the reality of who he really was happened be too much for her mind to handle.

With that Akane collapse to the ground where her head bounced on the concrete once before come to rest.

This got the her older sisters glaring at Toph who them had turned around to confront them about what had just happened.

"Are you two glaring at me as that not really going to accomplish anything. Despite my ability to see in my own special way I am still blind after all" Toph told them as she only picked their head moving to looking in her direction.

"Why did not you catch my sister like you did with Auntie" Nabiki asked coldly

"Come on now, Nabiki. Maybe she did not know Akane had faint thus could not do anything about" Kasumi said in calm almost too calm tone to everyone that heard her as well completely being turn from her glaring just moment ago.

"If you three are confused this something that happen when they get caught off guard kind of like how Shampoo speaks broken Japanese when something similar happens to her. Kasumi acts too calm while Nabiki's emotions seem to turn off completely" Haruna told them.

"Well answer me. Why did not you catch my sister" Nabiki inquired out her.

"Why should I when I hit Akane with much more force to the head then that simple fall produced in most of our sparring matches anyway" Toph told them which was then back up Haruna, Shampoo, and even Aura.

* * *

I would like to thank:

GraysonPaladin, Hiryo, firemaster101, OBSERVER01, cabrera1234, and Platinum Sol for reviewing this story

kyubinaruto-phoenixjohn, Platinum Sol,and AndiWolfDie for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

Also I would everyone else that has been reading the story so far as thank to them this story has over 21,302 hits, 114 reviews, been added to 4 C2 archives, is on 33 favorite list, and 25 people have added it to their Story Alert list.


	32. Chapter 32

'Ah my head' Nodoka thought to herself as she awoke to find herself lying in her own bed back home where she lived with the Tendos.

'Was that all a dream I mean it could not have been as it was too really' she thought as threw off the cover to revealing that she was wearing her sleepwear thus further the notion that it was.

'Maybe it was as I was fully dressed in that dream where I find got to see my son again. Maybe it just my nerves getting to me as today is the day I suppose to see him again finally' she thought while yawning.

"Fear me…Melon Lord…." a voice mumbled from the side of her bed.

Looking over there she saw black hair teenage girl sleeping on the floor.

"You alright there, mom. You were out for the entire day and had everyone pretty worried" a second voice said only this time coming from the other said of her bed.

Yawning as they stood up with Aura clinging to their chest was Ranma.

Again she began to feel a light head as her son then placed his hands on her shoulder lightly shaking her a little.

"You are not going to faint again like yesterday are you?" he asked curiously.

"So all that really happened then" his mom inquired as the memories of the previous day came flooding back to her.

"Yup as you passed out and stay that way the rest of the day and since there was not enough rooms for all us. Me and Toph were told to sleep in here though Aura must have snuck in here sometime during the night" he told her.

"Hey Nodoka do you have any melons as I have the have the strangest craving for some at the moment" Toph said as all this talking woke her up from her slumber.

"I guess you would, Melon Lord" she chuckled remember what she heard the teen say in her sleep.

"Huh?" Toph said in confusion completely unaware of her sleep talking just before she woke up.

The peace and quite that they were all enjoying was broken by actions of a single person.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!!!" they all heard Akane yelled rather loudly as if anyone in the house or even those few property surrounding them were still asleep they were anymore at that outburst from the youngest Tendo.

Rushing over to see what Akane such scare they found her being held back by Shampoo who was trying to keep her from burning her own father who she forget again to crisp for trying to wake her up yet failing to do so. Since as soon as he got close enough to touch her that when her eye popped opened.

"AKANE CALM DOWN NOW!!" Nodoka yelled causing her to do just that as she might not have recognized her father but Nodoka's image ran clearly and true through her fragmented memory.

"Really man show some backbone. I am not too surprised that Akane forget you as the only thing you seem to share in common with her is taking your emotions too far" Toph said to Soun who was currently crying waterfalls at his daughter forgetting who he was…again.

"Who want breakfast as I have already prepared it?" Kasumi asked in tone far to calm consider what happened after getting everyone attention by banging on pan she was carrying.

" Both Akane and Daddy are acting in manner that so embarrassing to this family this early in the morning" Nabiki sighed in emotionless tone as she came out her room then heading downstairs.

"They were all pretty worried about you the other day thus have been like that since your fainting" Haruna said as she walked out what was the guest room at least for the moment to place her hand on Nodoka's shoulder.

* * *

As everyone was gather around the table eating breakfast after while all eyes were focusing in on three people closely.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Ranma asked as eyes were on him, Toph, and Aura.

"Your eating habit…" Akane started

"….like completely normal people is they" Shampoo finished up.

"Well this is the first meal that Ranma has with his mom since he was little kid according to what we been told. Also I can eat normally as I chose not to do so on a normal base that all" Toph said as she gracefully went about eating her food.

"Toph is the one that taught me manners while I was learning to speak and write properly" Aura said as she seem to be mirroring Toph's actions.

This cause the Tendos (minus Akane) and Nodoka to look at Haruna.

"That pretty much true as Toph has large array of manner crapped into that head of hers that she can pluck and use whenever she wants more so then myself actually" she told them.

"Maybe she from some super rich family or possibility royalty to have such knowledge" Nabiki suggested.

"Me coming from high class family like that is true" the blind teenager said laughing lightly at the thought.

"Yeah I can not see that being possibly consider how she normal acts as if anything I guess she comes from a family no different then anyone of us" Ryoga spoke out.

"That true as normally she has less manners then Aura did when we all first met her" Ranma spoke out.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Toph asked glaring at her best friend rather darkly.

"Ahhhh…that is to…say ummm….Aura help your big brother out here" Ranma pleaded with his little sister who actually just made things worse for him.

'Those two sure are Saotome's kids alright. They both seem to have inherited my old friend's Foot in Mouth ability as they both tend to say things that just piss other people off even when they do not mean too'

Soun thought to himself as Ranma was earthbend into the ground by anger Toph.

'Though I wonder how Saotome is currently doing at the moment' Soun continued to think.

He was not completely aware of what had really happened to Genma over the years mostly from Nodoka choosing not inform him of her estranged husband imprisonment or how he later escaped ran off into wild. All he really knew was that Genma become separated from Ranma at one point and later probably because he got too drunk one night fathered a panda cub who eventually got the reverse of her father's curse and be named Aura.

* * *

Somewhere in Japan only about couple of days away from Nermia..

"Just great how I am suppose to get Ranma back and meet up with Soun with Nodoka's entire high school class after my hide?" Genma thought as things had been like this since Nodoka went to her last class reunion.

"Where are you, aru" a black Chinese woman with blond hair said as she looked around about hundred feet away from Genma's current location.

Panicking about where to go as Genma was rather strong martial artist yet that was only when he applied himself which sadly was hardly ever thus he chose to run away a lot making him somewhat of a coward at times such as this.

"Over here" Genma heard someone calling out to him as at this moment he was willingly to accept the help of just about anyone. His wife's old school friends were just as scary as his sister could be at times despite him being the older sibling.

Ducking into what appeared to be a small shop he managed to avoid getting spotted by his purser.

"Thanks a lot I…..I….I" Genma said to his savior only to realize that they were not as such when he took a good look at them that he might have been better off taking his chance with his wife's old friend.

"Its been such a long time since we have seen each other and we have so much to catch up on. I still remember that last day we saw each other clear as day. For its one that I will never ever forget for the rest of my life. Running after the two of you as you left me behind and to make matter worse I heard stories that allow someone else like me around years later before you got what was coming to you" the person said blocking Genma only escape with their hand.

Gulping Genma could only hope that he could somehow turn this dangerous situation around otherwise he was in for a world of pain.

* * *

I would like to thank:

Salamander Hanzo, cabrera1234, firemaster101, GraysonPaladin, OBSERVER01, kyubinaruto-phoenixjohn, Taeniaea, and Hiryo for reviewing this story

Taeniaea and EspyLacopa for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Taeniaea, EspyLacopa, kyubinaruto-phoenixjohn, Platinum Sol, and AndiWolfDie for adding this story to their Favorite Story List


	33. Chapter 33

After breakfast things had went relative normal at the Tendo-Saotome household, Kasumi was leaving for her classes at the local community college seeing as she had graduated high school last year. Nabiki did not have to go to school today mostly because it was some strange holiday the principal claimed was happening today thanks to his unhealthy obsession with Hawaii. Really she wonder why he was even still in charge of her school in the first place as he was rarely there and whenever he did show up he rarely did his job properly. Always going on and on about something from Hawaii. If he really loved Hawaii so much then why did not he just move there as that where he spend most of his time anyway.

Ranma was busy catching up with his mom. Though he might only have clear memories of the last half a year, it really did not matter with Nodoka as she finally had his first born child back and that was enough for now. Haruna was also catch up on what her old friend had been doing as well since it had been awhile seen they talked in person like this. Things however were different between another parent and child reunion as while Ranma and Nodoka were busying catching up on long time. Akane was busy trying to get Soun to get lost as for some reason the fact that he was her father just was not sinking in. She had no problem remember who her sisters were or even who Nodoka was to her as well as the role she played in the Tendo sisters' lives since she had enter it well over seven years ago.

Shampoo was as usual hanging around with Akane as the two despite being benders of opposite elements were best friends after all kind like how Ranma and Toph were even though they were an airbender and an earthbender. However that still left three people uncounted for as Ryoga, Aura, and Toph were no where to be seen at the moment and no one was really wonder where they were either. That was until small boom rang out through the household catching everyone attention but Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, and Haruna.

Nabiki was about to check but Akane waved at her to sit back down as the show they were watching was just getting good and she did not want to her sister to miss it over something that could be explained to her easily after it was over.

"My yard!!!" Soun cried out as he rushed to the backyard.

As in the backyard he found Toph lying in crater that was in the outline of her own body dressed in only a light T-shirt and part of shorts. The rest of her clothes were being held by Aura while Ryoga stood nearby as he was not used to this place yet and until then he was going to stick by either Toph or Ranma to prevent himself from getting lost.

"What are you three…." Soun said before he was interrupted by sudden gust of wind that pulled him back in the living room area.

"Can not you see my friend is busy over there. She does not need you yelling at her while she trying to concentrate as this will not only help her out but Ryoga as well" Ranma told him as he used his airbending to pull Soun back.

"So what she doing anyway" Nodoka asked curiously more interested in what Toph was doing rather then seeing her son airbend. She may not be that used to bend but she had been told the basic and with her past experiences it was not that hard to accept it.

"Checking out this city as her way of seeing allow her to perceive surroundings all around her that includes what is in front, behind, even below her for at least half of mile. However it seem that unlike where she is from, the cities here in Japan are not made solely of things of that she can bend thus things she can use her seismic sense with. Thus it take awhile for her to adjust to various variety of earths and metals that make the building, streets, and various trademarks of normal suburban city. She still limited by the fact that she can not actually see with her eyes. Thus anything that not on the ground or anything made of something that does not have direct relation with her element like wood or water is not something she able to 'see' but need her other four sense to detect" Ranma explained.

"Make sense though how was she able to 'see' for most the yesterday and this morning if she can not use this seismic sense of hers to see since here as for the most part this is a wooden house with wooden floor" Nabiki asked.

"Simple the floors are wooden but the walls are not at least not completely thus she was able to get around by use the walls to get feel of the rest of the house. You did not notice how she always had on hand on the wall wherever she went yesterday while inside. Then while going upstairs when we were about to go to sleep she was basically shadowing Ranma" Akane said.

"Interesting so does that mean you have a resist to fire then" Nabiki asked as their father used to tell them stories about their ancestor who bend element of fire to their will.

She used to think they were just stories something that her father's side of the family just made up but here she had actually had couple of them right here in her own home with one of them being her Auntie's first born son.

"Well not a complete resist to fire though I do not burn as easily as most people do and I can maintain sense of normality with less oxygen then most as well" she told her older sister.

While hearing what Akane had to say about possible two of the abilities that she had gain during her three year absence from home, she saw Haruna had slight frown on her face. When looking at her old friend with worried expression she was mouthed the word 'later' and pointed to Ranma. Nodoka just nodded in respond as she took as sign that her sister-in-law/best friend would explain after she caught with her son some more.

After about five minutes Toph got out from the body crater she had made in the yard, stretching and yawning also as if she had fallen asleep again.

"You almost dose off again did not you" Ryoga sighed.

"You are one to talk as who the one that falls asleep almost instantly when I taught him how focus on his surrounding or mediate like that" she pointed out.

"Did not you both fall asleep that time" Aura asked curiously remember that day as she had wake both of them up for lunch.

"I….ummm….hey you over there Sniffles stop that crying already it not like I ruined your yard or anything" the blind teen said towards Soun in attempt to change the subject.

"How can you say that as there a….wait its gone!" Soun exclaimed.

"Of course its gone am I the best at what I do after all so doing something like this is simply child play to me, Sniffles" she told as she patted him on the shoulder.

"Sniffles that name kind of fit do not you think so, Akane" Nabiki asked.

"It seem so as that guy does seem easy to cry a lot" she agreed.

That really hit home as Soun could not believe that his two of his own daughters thought that nickname like Sniffles was an accurate for him.

"If you actually acted like their father all the time and did not leave me to raising them myself this would not have happened you know Nodoka pointed out.

Though she might not have been there for Ranma like normal mother should that was though no fault of her own as Genma was one hard guy to catch at times. Possibly something he learned to refine from his that master of his.

* * *

A couple of cities over, the bald martial artist who was battered and bruised let out a loud sneeze which earned him the scorning from his tormentor.

"What the hell are you doing!!! Sneezing on to the food like that are you trying to getting me closed down or something" they yelled loudly.

"I am sorry…I….owww" Genma exclaimed as he beamed in the head while the food in question was scrapped into the trash.

"Do it again and this time DO NOT sneeze into the food!" his tormentor demand.

Genma began muttering under his breath but all that earned him was another blow to head.

"I can kick you out on the street where you can deal with the black Chinese woman who still actively looking for you" they pointed out lifting the object they used to beam Genma with.

'Well I am going to do that anyway just not right now as this guy is my only ticket to finding Ranma at the moment' Genma's tormentor/employer thought.

* * *

I would like to thank:

OBSERVER01, cabrera1234, GraysonPaladin, and firemaster101 for reviewing this story

Monk4u for adding this story to their Story Alert List

who's-name-is-of-no-importance and monk4u for adding this story to their Favorite Story List


	34. Chapter 34

Toph rather bore with just sitting around the Tendo-Saotome as Nodoka and Haruna were still going through the process of her own and the rest of her friend's transfer from their last high school to the one that was located near their new home here in Nermia. The blind bender had to wonder just how good this Furinkan High School was anyway as their principal seem rather obsessed with Hawaii disappearing to the island for long periods of time.

As she walked through the street of Nermia she could not help but notice that someone was cause a small crowd to form. Curious over what was going on she over there to get better 'look' as she could just tell what going on from where she was at the moment with her seismic sense yet had nothing better to do at the moment.

"Precious beauty I will allow you the honor of dating I, Tatewaki Kuno, age seventeen" he said to a obviously annoyed girl.

Everyone could see that she was annoyed by the guy it was so oblivious that even Toph could see that she was annoyed and her eyes could not see anything. Everything about this girl gave off the feeling that she just wanted this guy to go away. It only made funnier by the fact that he could not seem to take a hint as he just kept hitting on the girl making lame excuses about his previous failures.

"Fair Maiden there you are by far the most beautiful maiden that I have laid eyes on since the disappearance of the heavenly maiden of mist's youngest sister, the fiery tigress" Kuno said as he found a new girl to hit on.

Toph who had been laughing at how stupid this Kuno guy was stopped when she realized that the girl he was speaking to was her.

"Are you so stunned by my beauty that I have left you speechless to the magnificence that is I, Tatewaki Kuno" he said striking a pose as for some strange reason despite it being clear as day lighting stuck the ground in the distance.

Toph was indeed stunned by it was not by this guy's 'beauty' but at how he had not noticed she was blind from just looking at her and how she hear lighting just now.

"Dear maiden your eyes which shine like the two pale jade diamonds are not being deceitfulness to you for I am as beauty as I seem" Tatewaki said.

This cause everyone around him to instantly faceplant to the ground as Kuno was always good for a laugh and they all knew that he lived within his own little world where he was slightly out touch with reality. Yet no one believed that he was so deep in his delusion that he would hit on blind girl thinking she could see him.

For once in her life Toph was speechless as she could not really think of anything to say nothing at all. No one had ever gone this far in thinking she could actually see after taking a good look at her eyes.

"Would a goddess with skin like porcelain and steps like those of a Twinkletoes I give you the honor of a date with me"

Though sheer dumb luck Kuno had managed to say her mental trigger word leaving her open to do whatever he asked her next.

"Perhaps my Procelain Goddess did not hear me as I have given you the honor of dating me. What be your answer" Kuno said.

"Ok" Toph replied emotionless

"Then let us go" Kuno said offer out his hand.

Toph then took his hand as he told her to and walked off with him.

Leaving the crowd to wonder just what exactly happened as did Kuno just get someone to actually agreed to go on date with him. Many were left thinking that Toph was not in her right mind to actually agree to something like this which would not be that far from the truth. For the young bender was not currently in her normal mindset as she was currently in hypnotized trance like state cause by Huo's trigger word.

* * *

Three hours later on the upper north side of Nerima were most of the city's high class restaurant were located….

A limo pull up to fancy three star joint where they were known for their fine traditional Japanese cuisine and even more for their expense prices. The door opened to reveal one Tatewaki Kuno who was not wearing his normal kendo outfit but instead formal kimono and rather then wooden sword he was always seen carrying around. The sword he had at his side at the moment at least for the looks of it appeared to be a real sword within a sheath.

The second person to come out was a shock those of the restaurant as Kuno was regular patron to their establishment. It was mostly because of the money that he pumped into their restaurant through his dinning their that they became such high class restaurant in the first place, so whenever he call to say he was coming they pulled out all the stops for him. However he had also come with either his team or in rare case his younger sister(who was surprising normal considering the rest of her family tree) and her best friend.

Though the person to come out the limo was teenager girl probably only a year younger then him dressed in fancy kimono herself that green and yellow compared to Kuno which was just the same color of his normal kendo outfit.

'A date!!!!' was the thought that ran though the mind of all those that saw who Kuno had on his arm as he entered the restaurant. So shocked by the fact that someone not only agreed to go out with the Kuno but indulge into his fantasy world that they completely missed the vacant expression that remain ever present on her face

"Greeting Kuno-sama as your usually table has been prepare for you and your…your…guest" the greeter at the front entrance said.

"Excellent for now we shall dine of the finest cuisine Nerima has to offer, my dear Porcelain Goddess" Kuno said.

"Ok" Toph replied in monotone

Leaving the greeter to wonder if Kuno's 'date' was here of her own free will as that look on her face nor the tone of her voice suggested she was willingly doing this. However they were just a lowly greeter and other had lost their jobs before by doing anything to threat Kuno's having a good time here whenever he visited.

The 'date' was rather one side to all those looking at from the outside as Kuno simply sat there babbling on and on about various thing while Toph simply gave simple one word to sentence responses because of her current state. Another things people looking on did not seem to get was why Kuno was continuing asking a blind girl about appearance either his own or hers. Though it was clear she was not a normal blind teen from the way she carried herself and various other reactions yet still she was blind. She could not possibly actually see Kuno's face in detail or even her own for matter.

The 'date' came to abrupt end when everyone here what sounded like a small plane flying dangerous low over their heads. The sound kept getting closer and closer until…BANG…something crashed through the ceiling revealing the sky above.

There standing on Kuno's table was rather angry anthro bison looking creature with four arms and beaver like tail growling at the restaurant's number one patron.

"What matter of sorcery is this!!!" Who dare send a demon to interrupt the date of Tatewaki Kuno" he said brandishing his sword…his real sword towards the demon.

Grabbing the sword with one arm and Kuno with the other the 'demon' used one of his two remaining arms to splash Toph with her drink. Thus cause her curse to activate transforming her into badgermole girl while at the same time snapping her out the trance she had been in for almost three hours.

"Unhand me and my sword foul fiend!!! Also return my Porcelain Goddess to her true form free of your foul magic" Kuno demand.

The 'fiend' took Kuno with their two lower arms and with their two upper ones held his sword in front of him as they broke in half like it was toothpick.

"Ranma let him down" Toph told him.

"Wait Ranma do not let him down!" Akane shouted out as she flew in through the hole he had made earlier. She was able to see from the above that expression on Toph's face when she told Ranma to put this guy down was not good.

"Fool Demon not only have you transformed my Porcelain Goddess into this unsightly form but have mostly like done the same thing to the fiery Tigress Akane Tendo who has been missing as well" Kuno exclaimed.

This caused Akane to shuttered as she really hoped that she did not have anything to do with this guy as just hearing him talk gave her the chills along with a bad feeling.

Yet while this was happening Ranma had put Kuno down like Toph had told him to once again.

"So you will not listen to the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High yet the radiance of my Porcelain Goddess is so much that she came even make fiends do her bidding even in that monstrous form currently been cursed with" Kuno said after he was let down turned towards Toph expecting her one thing but what he got was something else.

For the only thing he got once turned his vision towards her was a giant earth mallet to the face… repeatedly. It was like Toph was nailing a board in which Kuno was the nail and the floor was the board. When she was finally done Kuno had been nailed so far into the ground he would later on have to be dug out.

Of course no one really contest to getting Kuno any help as they did not want to piss off this 'Ranma' as Toph called him nor her either as she was just as dangerous judging from her actions. While Akane was busily apologizing for her friends action before leaving realizing that being in her dragon girl form was actually do more harm then good. She did not revert to her human form as she only knew how to get back home from the air.

At the hospital later that day…

"Seriously brother dear did not you notice she was blind and not acting normal" Kuno's younger sister Kodachi sighed as she sat at her brother's bedside.

"It must be foul magic that has come across my Porcelain Goddess by that foul demon Ranma" Kuno exclaimed as his hard head proved useful for once since it prevent him from getting any brain damage or crushed after getting the nail treatment from Toph.

"Ranma is not a demon nor has Toph been cursed" Kodachi told him.

"Lies, All lies for there must be foul magic at work as my Porcelain Goddess decided to take the honor of dating I, Blue Thunder of Furinkan High on her own" he said.

'How did I get born into this family? Though I do thank whatever power that may be I managed to come across Nabiki and Nodoka when I did. Otherwise who knows how I could have turned out" Kodachi thought as Nodoka's positive influence had not only effect the Tendo sister but Kodachi as well.

* * *

I would like to thank:

GraysonPaladin, OBSERVER01, cabrera1234, and Hiryo for reviewing this story

Ryan 9901 for adding this story to their Story Alert List and Favorite Story List

Rein Lin and Saiyan Videl fan 99 for adding me to their Favorite Author and Author Alert List

Jin Shirinue for adding me to their Author Alert List


	35. Chapter 35

Nodoka frowned as she looked around the house as she had just finished dinner and could only find the two eldest Tendo sisters who were watching something on TV. It had been like this for a couple of days now ever since that incident with the older brother of Nabiki's friend Kodachi. She having search around for her son and his best friend who would sometime leave and come back with their clothes completely ruined.

'At this rate they will run through all their clothes by the end of the month not to mention they might ended up hurting each other if they keep up that level of fighting just to deal with their angry over what happened with Kuno' she thought.

To prevent this she made them both promise they would not leave the house today as they had school tomorrow so she did not want them possibly getting injured or worse before their first day at their new school. Though she search the whole house and every area the two of them would usually lounge around while at home she could not seem to find them at all.

Just then a large boom and tremor shook the area follow by high pitched scream that sounded like it could shatter glass from the pitch of it.

Rushing to the backyard where Nodoka was sure these thing came from she saw Ryoga with Aura hanging on his back in manner similar to a panda cub she originally.

"What going on here?" Nodoka asked curiously as where the Dojo should be was now just a pile of rumble

"Two people that should never spar in a building while angry and they do not know the meaning of the word holding back once they get lost in the act" Ryoga said sighing

There in the ruined dojo was Ranma and Toph trading blows with each other. Each one a mixture of martial art and bending. Ranma many be a better martial artist then Toph but she was the better bender so there was no one with a clear cut way of telling who was doing better. Their advantage over the other in one area did not really manner when they using a mixture of the two as it only effect how they would react to each other. Ranma using his bending more as way of boosting his natural talent as fighter while Toph used her bending to make up for her inexperience as one. Being good at bending did not necessarily translated over to being good at normal fighting unless you were a firebender like Akane.

As two teenagers were busy engaging each other with rocks and gust of wind flying everywhere. The rocks that would have been danger to the neighbors but they were getting stopped by Akane and Shampoo. While on the side near a ruined dojo was Soun who was out cold by stray rock that knock him upside the head. The dried tears running down his face it could be seen that he was doing the waterfall tears thing before being knocked out.

"How did this happen? I thought keeping them from going away from the house would prevent something like this from happening" Nodoka asked curiously.

"Well it started out as simple spar but something just seem to click within them and the fighting kept getting more and more serious in till it was at this level. At first Ranma was only help Toph improve on her basic non-bending related fighting skills. Something must have remainder them of Kuno or maybe they realized something that just set them off" Ryoga said.

"Well Dinner is ready so they can come get it when its….ready?" Ranma's mother said though the shortly after the words 'dinner is ready' left her mouth she was getting pulled towards the kitchen by Aura.

"Come on mommy lets go, I am hungry" she said.

"We should really wait for your brother and Toph before eating though" her mother asked

"Big Brother….Toph…dinner is ready" Aura called out as the instant she said the two sparring teen instantly stopped.

'They are really spoiling her as all they drop everything at a moment notice for her' Ryoga thought sighing though he was not much better then them.

As everyone went in to eat they were forgetting one little thing that had slipped all their minds at the moment. That being Soun was still laying outside unconscious by his now ruined dojo which was not build to house a pissed off earthbender and airbender fighting each other.

Later that night….

"What this guy crying about now?" Akane sighed as looked at Soun crying…again.

"He just upset that we forget about him when it came to dinner" Kasumi told her youngest sister 'At least she is making progress as she acknowledge that father lives here and is not some random stranger we picked up off the street'

"Shut up Snuffles! Start acting like a man already as I never seen someone who acted so feminine before" Toph yelled knocking him out and then going back to instructing Ryoga on various earth bending techniques.

While Aura practicing her waterbending near the Koi pond under Shampoo's watch and Ranma was to the uniformed seem to be lounging around on bed of air. Though in reality he was not actually working on his airbending as maintaining his bed of air took surprising amount of concentration and skill.

"Well let get him into bed then" Kasumi sighed as she took her father's arms and Akane grabbed his leg.

"Kasumi why does someone like that even live here?" Akane asked after they just dropped Soun on his bed

The oldest Tendo wanted to say that he was their father yet Akane did not seem ready to accept that fact just yet.

"Though he does not do much here he is a important member of this household" she respond to her sister.

"Got that right as all this guy seem to do is read the paper at breakfast and loss to Aura at Shogi all the time even after he has cheated" Akane replied.

I would like to thank:

GraysonPaladin OBSERVER01, cabrera1234, Hiryo for reviewing this story

junpie, Tategami-Ryo, and longsilver777 for adding this story to their Story Alert List

longsilver777,741852AuthorNicolaStarlaLili, Tategami-Ryo, RisikaSangra, and pavilion8866 for adding this story to their Favorite Story List


	36. Chapter 36

An alarm clock ran out constantly with no regards to the three people that were currently enjoying a blissful sleep. Though the alarm clock did not continue disturbing them for long before a pillar shot out of the wall behind it. This caused the clock to meet a violent end as it smashed to pieces against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Stupid alarm clock" Toph said as she sat up from where she was sleeping on the floor. Her short hair a scatter around her head making it look as if she had small and very messy afro.

'Sometimes enhanced hearing can really get on your nerves' she thought sighing

She looked towards the bed where Ranma was still sleeping along with Aura lying on his stomach. The half sister to Ranma was given her own room but eventually that was taken away and given to Ryoga. The reason behind it is that Aura spent all her time inside the room that Toph and Ranma shared. She even had her dresser moved in here though how she managed to move that thing from her old room to here was something everyone in the house was still wondering.

Yawning loudly as she was still was not fully awake yet, Toph kicked at bed as until the two siblings on top started to move.

"Toph, what time is it?" Ranma asked reaching for the alarm clock only to have his hand swipe at the space where it once was.

"Time to get a new clock, one that is not so loud" she replied.

"Are you really ok sleeping on the floor all the time?" Aura asked as she was rubbing her eyes gradually getting up off her brother so he could get up himself.

"I am used to it and it really does not bother me much either" she said guessing that sleeping on the floor must have never bother her in her forgotten past so does not it now.

'Its probably a earthbender thing as Ryoga told me he did not mind have to sleep on the ground whenever he got lost without his backpack' Ranma thought.

"I am going to get ready for school. Today is our first day back since moving over here" the young Saotome told his sister and best friend who just waved goodbye at him.

"Why are you waving too? Come on you need to get ready along with me as I did say it 'our' first day back to school not just 'my' first day" he told Toph who avoiding his hand as he tried to grab it.

"Think about Ranma we live in a house with seven other people in and only two bathrooms. They probably already packed so what is the rush to get to them. I say we just kick back, get some breakfast, and worry about getting clean up later" she said reasoning with him

"That would be good argument if you two were not the last two in getting up" Nodoka said from entrance to his son's and Toph's room.

Ranma's mom then looked over to where the fallen remains of yet another alarm clock laid and sighed as she really need to find a stronger one or at least place somewhere that Toph could not use her bending to break it, rather then shutting it off.

"Now both of you get ready for school while Aura how would you like to help me and Kasumi make breakfast for everyone" she said.

"OK!" Aura exclaimed quickly following after her mother while her older brother and his best friend had to the bathrooms to get ready.

Toph stood in the bathroom with her sightless eyes gazing at the bathroom mirror as she brushed her teeth after fixing the mess that her hair was always in every time she woke up in the morning.

Spitting out the toothpaste after she was done brushing she took her pajamas throwing arcoss the room haphazardly as she saw no point to caring that much for something she had to pick up take to the dirty clothes hamper later.

As the blind teenager step into the shower and let the warm water hit her body. For a few moment she began reflecting on the dream that she had just before waking up this morning. It was same in series of dreams that she would have from time to time. As she let her mind drift and just let the water hit against her body as this remained her even more of the last night dream which she was almost certain was really a memory of her forgotten past.

She did not know where she was in the dream as unlike normal when in a dream her seismic sense's distant variety. In this dream she could 'see' around this one house while others she 'see' more or less. It all depend on what was going on at the moment.

Anyway the in this dream she was awaken by a girl she was sure that younger then she was now from the way she sounded.

"Toph are not you going to get ready for the day?" the girl asked.

Standing up after spitting into a bucket, I would patting at my shirt causing a cloud of dust rustle of me.

"There I am ready" I replied and from the sound of my dream self's voice I can only guess I am even younger then the girl asking me the question at the moment.

"You are not going to get ready you have a little dirt on your…everywhere?" the girl asked.

"What you can dirt. I call a healthy coating of earth" I respond to this older girl's question.

This particular dream always ends here as Toph always wakes up. Shaking her head to clear herself of these thoughts about her past. It would come back to her eventually is what she had been told even though it been almost a year since she and her friends lost their memories

'Can not get away with my healthy coating of earth anymore' Toph thought sighing as she went about taking a shower.

The whole healthy coating of earth thing did not really fly with Haruna but she was sometime too busy or tired to say anything about it. Mostly from her work as manga artist and/or some deadline she was trying to make after putting it off too long. The same thing was not true with Nodoka or Kasumi who were always right on top of both her and Aura. Anyone that knew Haruna could tell right away that Nodoka must be a good friend of her as she used the same exact creepy looking face that even affected blind people like herself. Yet Kasumi put them both to shame as if the two woman were good at getting people to do as they wanted with just a look. The oldest Tendo sister must be a master amongst master as never in her life had Toph known someone to talk some calmly yet hide such strong emotions right behind the surface.

So after having to deal with Kasumi in that state both Toph and Aura now took regularly showers and could no longer boost the coating they were once so proud of. Getting Kasumi angry was not something either one of them wanted as all the Tendos were emotional in a way yet the eldest going on rampage like say Akane would at time is not something nobody ever wants to see nor being the target of.

Having finished cleaning up for the day, Toph head toward the dining room area as she adjusted her school uniform. It was that she care much for how she looked but wearing it inside out or having thing sticking out was something she did not want happening. Not that anything like that was that likely seeing as it was just long sleeve casual dress. The area she was checking was the one that were modified to adjust to her body changing should she get splash during the day. The change from her normal form to curse form was painless and instant yet if her clothes were altered to adjust to the change then things could get rather painful. Nothing could ruin a dress fast then a tail suddenly appearing from your tail bone.

'At least that the only thing I have to worry about when I change' Toph thought.

Akane has pair of wings popping out her back and Ranma a extra set of arms along with a tail so their clothes were heavily modified to accommodate them. Plus the two of them along with Shampoo wore shoes a size and half large then normal to adjust to their feet expanding. Toph did not have to worry about this as her own metal shoes seem to expand along with her feet which she and everyone just played off as her metalbending them at unconscious level. The thought of her bending like this was not anything new as they all had this ability which was something ingrained into them during their time as puppet bender for Kanton.

Though on the way to the dining room she just stopped and appeared to be staring at the wall though in reality she was thinking over just how she looked wearing a dress like this. Dresses were not thing she liked to wear on average as truthfully out of the three of them(Akane, Shampoo, and herself) she consider herself to be the biggest tomboy. Other then her school uniform Toph did not own a single dress as the rest of her clothing was just variety of shirts, pants, and shorts.

She also then looked down and was amazed at just how fast a Nermia Construction Crew was able to complete their work. As they were only gone one day and when they came back the entire house had layer of stone laid down on the floor. This was done mostly so that Toph could get around in the house and not bump into things or depend on getting help from someone else all the time because the wooden floors making her 'sight' useless.

Moving on to breakfast it went on as usually with Akane and Shampoo discuss what they had planned for the day as well as asking Nabiki about various things to their new school. Kasumi was just smiling glad to have her sister back after all the time she was gone. Ranma, Ryoga, Toph, and Aura were all busy eating with their manners being almost none existence. While Nodoka was almost too in gross in watching Ranma and Aura (mostly Ranma though) as he had grown so much and despite all that he had been through gain such good friends as well turned out to be such a good person. The pride she felt in him being her son made so that many morning she would not actually start eating until either him or Aura notice she was not. Her children were somewhat embarrassed that they were getting watched like that, but she was mother that was not able have her first born around in almost a decade. She felt she could do things like this and be justify in it.

The tranquil breakfast was interrupted when a person that was not quite within the loop came up asking for Toph.

"What is Snuffles? Can not you see I busy eating breakfast" Toph said not even turning around as she addressed Soun by the nickname she gave him.

Soun began to open his mouth but Toph cut him off as she spun around in her chair to at least be face Soun as she might not be able to see people but she at least made the effort to be facing in their direction when speaking with them.

"If its about the Dojo then do it yourself as I have already done as much as I am going to do "she told him.

"But…" Soun started before he was cut off again.

"I said I was not going to help you anymore. Now get going in finishing up the job! You were the one crying 'My Dojo' so much that I felt sorry for you and fixed the building up" she told him.

Sighing Soun left to do as he was told.

Looking at the his Dojo which was once destroyed unable to contain the fury of pissed off Ranma and Toph. This was not the same Dojo that he had before though as this one was made entirely out stone and even had an extra room build into which would serve as his own. Soun had been 'convinced' to lead his own room but Nodoka and Kasumi and give it to Aura who gave away to Ryoga thus leaving him to sleep on the couch.

Toph's new stone Dojo was amazing in design as well as leaps and bounds above the rock tents she used to make when she was twelve. During her time in Kanton serving as one their puppet benders, they combined the sheer amount of detail she was capable of when sandbending (have once created the entire lower ring of Ba Sing Se down to the individual people) towards the making of her rock tent. She eventually learned to make rock building just as detailed. Saving Kanton millions during the three years she was under their control as one person construction crew. For what was the purpose of paying someone to make a building for them when they had someone that would do it for free.

The only downside was that while Toph could make the building everything inside had be supply unless you wanted it to be connected to the ground, wall, or ceiling. That and she could not make a detailed building unless she already had the image of what it would look like in her mind already. She was blind after all so showing her pictures of buildings and demand her make them would be stupid. Also the more detail the building the more it took out of her to create it using her bending at that level was something that was borderline avatar level bending.

'Saotome my old friend I wonder how you are doing as I am being bossed around by girl whose the same age as my youngest daughter' Soun thought sighing thinking about his best friend, Genma.

Meanwhile in restaurant somewhere in Japan….

Genma sneezed loudly on to the grill he was cooking on.

'Someone must be talking about me' he thought.

Though before he could think about that further a large cooking instrument was bashed upon his skull.

"What the hell do you think that you are doing! I saw you snezze into the food just now. Are you trying to get me shutdown or something!" his tormentor/ employer yelled who ironically was the same exact age as Toph.

"What hell is up with this here? I am trying to run a restaurant and here you are cooking up food I would not even feed to a dog" they yelled smashing the fore mention food on the ground before ordering him to do again only faster this time.

As Genma went about redoing the food that deemed worse then dog food one thought went through his mind.

He had to find where his tormentor/employer was keeping those subbed copy of Hell's Kitchen US season 01 through 07 as he could clearly hear them watching those DVDs at night and obviously was study what Gordon Ramsay did and said. So they can repeat his words towards him and use his punishments for failing a challenge as his everyday duties.

I would like to thank:

GraysonPaladin OBSERVER01, cabrera1234, Hiryo for reviewing this story

'GRIMMtheBITCH'1 for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Lightsfaith for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

Thor2006 for adding me to their Author Alert List


	37. Chapter 37

"Do you have everything you need for school. Your books, something to write with, paper, money for lunch…" Nodoka droned on and on as Ranma and his friends along with Nabiki stood at the front door.

"Mom! This is not my first day of school so stop acting like it" her son told her rather embarrassed at what his mother was doing.

"It not like she can help it as to her this is your first day of school or at least the first day that she can send off her son to school. She missed your real first day so she been like this for me and my sister whenever we had first days even for middle and high school" Nabiki said.

"Well mom can see me off on my first day of school" Aura said.

Aura had missed the deadline for registering for school herself as this time was taken just teaching her how to talk, write, and act like a normal human as her original form is that of a panda cub.

"Of course I am as you are one of my children just like Yue and Ranma" she said

While Nodoka and Aura did not share any blood ties since she was result Genma sleeping with panda in his own panda form. The connection she felt to Aura was even more then she did with the Tendo sisters as when she looked at Aura. It was hard to deny her as one of her children because she reassembled Ranma and Yue so much. Also having been out of Ranma's life for so long she did not want any of his siblings to experience what it was like growing up without a mother.

"Though why is not Kasumi getting ready to go to school?" Aura asked as the eldest Tendo sister was sitting back watching the news.

"I am not like them. I already graduated from high school and moved on to college. My classes start later today so that why I am not leaving yet" Kasumi explained.

"Anyway be careful and watch out for water as you would not want to show up to class in your curse forms since making a first impression is important" the elder Saotome said.

"Would bother me that much as its not like it something we can really control after all as our cursed forms have their advantage after all" Toph said shrugging while the rest her friends simply agreed with her.

The way to school was rather normal with nothing much happening along the way.

There was this old lady that careless throwing water out her window and would have activated Ranma and co curses if Shampoo had notice it at the last moment and batted at way with her waterbending.

The lady was informed to pay more attention next time but they all got the feeling she was not gong to

About half to the school, Ranma jumped up on fence and began walking along as if it was no different then the sidewalk. While Toph placed her hand on the fence and let drag along as she walked.

"Why are they doing that?" Nabiki asked curiously to her younger sister.

"Ranma says it help with his balance" she replied

"Then what's Toph doing then?" the middle Tendo asked

"Keep a eye for him as if he splits I can catch him with my bending but since the fence is slightly off the ground I can not see Ranma without doing this" Toph explained

This then started an argument between the two best friends as they continued there way to school.

The school was just with range when Toph stopped all of sudden.

"Something does not feel right you guys as there too many people up ahead in the school courtyard" she said with cautious look on her face.

Wondering what was going did last for long as teenager the same age them came running up to Nabiki.

"Let me guess your idiot brother is doing something in the courtyard" the middle Tendo sister said sighing.

"Yeah I am sorry. It just my brother is a little delirious at time" she said sighing.

"A little delirious? That an understatement if I ever did hear one. Sorry Ko but minus yourself and possibly your mom, your family is crazy" Nabiki told her.

"Just who are you and what relation are you to that idiot?" Toph asked that 'date' she was made to go on this bother her even though she could not remember what happened during it.

"My name is Kodachi Kuno and I am Tatewaki's younger sister" she told them.

"She also been my best friend since we were kids as Nodoka introduced us" Nabiki told them.

"Wait my mom did?" Ranma asked curiously.

"Yes it was while I was still rather young and my mother had just left not too long ago. I grateful to Mrs. Nodoka as I am pretty sure that if I had not met her when I did. My grip on reality would be just as bad as my brother's" Kodachi told him remember how close she was to being just as delirious as him.

"Must be rough being the only sane one in family of loonies" Shampoo asked.

"Not really as they mostly keep to themselves and I have Mrs. Nodoka and Nabiki when I need to talk about something" Kodachi told her.

"So what Kuno doing in the courtyard now" Nabiki asked sighing.

"Remember the horde that he used to have set up to fight your sister for the right to date" her best friend said.

"Yeah some of those guys still have not completely recovered as they messed up bad by talking negatively about Dr. Tofu" the middle Tendo said.

"Doc…tor To..fu" Akane said in a trance like way before Shampoo tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you okay?" purple hair girl asked in whisper wondering if that name was her trigger word.

They all had them, words to send them into trance where they would do whatever was asked of them. However the only one to have experience this was Toph. To knowledge it was once by Ranma and then again by Kuno just a few days ago.

"No, its just that name struck cord with me for some reason" she replied back.

"Hey what you two whispering about" Nabiki asked then looking towards Toph.

"Do not look at me I am not going spill their private conversation" she said as she noticed Nabiki's head turn towards her. Her noise cancelling headphone have not cut down her hearing but not to the point where she could not hear the whispers of those directly around her.

"Anyway my brother got our servant, Sasuke to change my alarm clock's time so it went off later then usual. So that why he got to school before me and set all this up for you three" Kodachi said referring to Akane, Toph, and Shampoo.

"Why us too" Akane/Shampoo asked at the same time almost as they did not want the crazy guy after them.

"Apparently he has become 'entrance by your apparent beauty beyond those unsightly form' as he told me when I tried to get him to stop earlier" Kodachi told them.

I would like to thank:

GraysonPaladin ,OBSERVER01, cabrera1234, and Hiryo for reviewing this story

StarfireGreencoon for adding this story to their Story Alert List

nomas, StarfireGreencoon, and killermoench for adding this story to their Favorite Story List


	38. Chapter 38

Upon arriving at the school courtyard…

"There they are! The three new transfer students!" one guy said ignoring the fact their were actually five (Ranma and Ryoga being the other two of course).

By the time Akane had realized that her other two female friends had stopped walking it was too late as she was head of them and having to deal with horde of boys crowding around her asking her a number of things.

"What's your name?"

"How old are you?"

"Do you have a sister?"

"Hey if I can not go out with you can you introduce to your friends?"

The youngest Tendo could not remember having a crowd this big directly focused on her before (around two dozens guys) so it took her to get her barring straight.

"What are you guys doing to my younger sister?" Nabiki said in emotionless tone while glaring at the boys.

At this Kodachi gulped which caught the guys attention.

"What the matter with you?" Ranma asked.

"Nabiki pretty angry right now" she replied.

Ryoga started to open his mouth but the Kuno girl beat him to it.

"I know she may sound emotionless at the moment but I am her best friend so I can tell" Kodachi said

"Wait! she is your sister" a lot of the guys cried out in startled manner.

"That right, I am Akane Tendo. I just having returned home after being missing for nearly four years now" she told them.

At that half the crowd vanished like a bat out of hell leaving mostly freshman with only a few upperclassmen remaining around Akane. These guys tired to rush over to Toph and Shampoo but they quickly turn around when they noticed the death glare and intent to cause them bodily harm coming off the two girls in spade.

"Hey guys what are you running away for so what if her last name is Tendo and Nabiki is her sister. What does that have to do with anything?" one guy asked.

"Just two words Smiling and Demon" Nabiki spoke out.

At this the entire remaining amount of the crowd quickly apologized for their actions and then ran to class leaving Kuno alone in the courtyard.

"What so special about a smiling demon" Ranma asked as the other were also interested.

"That Kasumi. Up until the time she graduated she was the undisputed champion of the kendo squad as well as its captain. My brother may be captain of the kendo squad now but he only became captain because Kasumi graduated" Kodachi told them.

"That still does not tell us how she got the nickname Smiling Demon though" Akane asked.

At this Kodachi shivered as if it was a memory she did not want to recall.

"Remember what told you guys about Kasumi injuring people so badly some still have not recover yet" Nabiki asked.

In respond Ranma and co. all nodded.

"Well it during that that time she wiped out three dozen guys alone. The anger that radiated off her was so strong it cause some people to faint yet the whole time she had smile on her face. If Aunt Setsuna was visiting us that week I do not want to think about the damage Kasumi could have cause" Nabiki told them.

"It was also a good thing Mrs. Nodoka and strangely enough father got all the families of those injured that day to agree that it was not Kasumi's fault she finally snapped brutally beat them that day. The fault rested in their own kids as they kept pushing her and pushing her with that hentai horde mess until those bad comments about Doctor Tofu cause her to snap" Kodachi told them.

'Yeah, people did not really understand that while Kasumi and me do not get overemotional like Akane and Daddy that we actually do the opposite instead. I just go emotionless and Kasumi appears calm and collected with smile on her face, yet on the inside it different story. Also because it take longer for us to blow up then Akane and Daddy when it does finally happen stuff like this happens' Nabiki thought remembering the last time she snapped. Poor girl was still get counseling to deal with the mental trauma she suffered that day at the hands of very angry Nabiki.

"I remember that day very well as heavenly maiden of mist was in fine form that day. I could not help but stare at her in amazement as I was shaken by the sight of beauty as she went through her glorious movements" Kuno said have hear what they were talking about.

"Brother, you could not help it not because you were amazed but because Kasumi broke both your arms and legs to keep you from getting back up" Kodachi said softly while sighing at how he could only recall what he thought happened that day.

After hearing this with her enhanced hearing Toph pretty much went white as she knew to fear an anger Kasumi yet she did not think it would be this serious if someone had managed to seriously piss her.

"Hey Toph what's wrong" Ranma asked.

"Nothing I just amazed how lost this Kuno guy is in his own world, Ranma" she replied.

"Wait do you say Ranma, my precious Porcelain Goddess? Where is that demon so that I may smite him down and free you from the curse that he has cast upon you?" Kuno asked.

Ranma nearly face fault after hearing this along with everyone else around at the moment.

"I am right here, you idiot!" Ranma yelled.

"Wait your name is Ranma too? Well this is certain a small world after all for my friend from that day to share the same name as that foul demon" Kuno stated.

"Friend! I am no friend of yours" the pig tailed martial artist yelled.

"Of course you are after seeing the lovely glaze of my Porcelain Goddess and equally beautiful assistant. I remember that day very well" the kendoist known as the Blue Thunder stated.

'Seriously what this guy on that he thought he thought that death glare we gave was lovely….wait what did he mean assistant' Shampoo thought as she realized the last part.

"Shampoo no assistant!" she yelled at him her anger affecting her speech.

"That foul demon's curse runs deeper then I thought as now that I remember as the three of us met over year and half ago" Kuno told them.

'Guess that explains why Ranma, Toph, Shampoo do not remember possibly meeting Kuno before since they only have clear memories starting from when Aunt Haruna found them in China half a year ago' Nabiki thought however if it was anyone other then Kuno it would been useful in finding out what happened to them exactly.

"The lovely singing voice of my Porcelain Goddess still remains clearly in my mind even after all this time. Your image may have dulled in my memory but that heavenly voice never has" he said.

Toph, lovely, and singing voice were three things her friends did not expect to here in the same sentence as they all minus Ranma started laughing.

"Come on Toph tell us this just Kuno random blatting" Akane asked as this seem to far fetched to be true yet so was her blind friend have excellent manners at one point so she wanted to be sure.

"Yeah it is" Toph said nervously as she then grabbed Ranma's hand rushing into the school.

"Come on Ranma we are going to be late for class if we do not hurry" she said in hurry.

"Wait at least bless my ear with….." the older Kuno sibling said before being blast off into the sky by Toph's earthbending.

Leaving the Akane and the others wondering if Kuno was just being his usual delusional self when he said Toph has lovely singing voice. This was the same person that also thought the death glare she gave those boys a few minutes earlier was lovely gaze so it was hard to know, however Toph's reaction, quick get away, and realizing that Ranma was not laughing with them back up his claim.

I would like to thank:

GraysonPaladin ,OBSERVER01, and cabrera1234 for reviewing this story

boyrich for adding this story to their Story Alert List

NovaBladeZ and Zero H Gundam for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

NovaBladeZ for adding me to their Author Alert List

gatsu no kage fokkusu for adding me to their Favorite Author List


	39. Chapter 39

"Alright class I like to introduce to one of the three…." their brown hair homeroom teacher said before there was loud coughing noise from Toph as once again Ranma and Ryoga were being forgotten about.

After that laughter could be heard from the class at how the teacher somehow managed to screw up the number of transfer students when three of them were standing basically right beside his desk.

"Sorry about that I meant to say that three of the five transfer student will be joining our class today. So why do not you three introduce yourself" the teacher said motion Ranma to start off.

"Ranma Saotome"

"Ryoga Hibki"

"Toph do not ask for my last name as I can not remember it"

"Of course Toph as we have already been informed of you and your friend's circumstances as with the exception of Ryoga. The staff has been informed that none of you can remember anything beyond clearly beyond half year ago, so the four of you will be exempt from assignments and other things that have to deal with your past. In place of those things you will be given other assignments to do as replacements" instead he told them

'Crap' Toph thought as at their last school this was how they got off in doing a number of assignment and could just kick back and relax while everyone else was working. Since Ryoga was always with them he lucked out and was exempt from most those assignment.

"Also not having your's or Shampoo's last name should not cause that much of problem as your first name are ummm….unique enough to stand out" the teacher said trying their best not to sound like they were making funny of their names.

"Ok now then take your seat over there and we can begin class" he told them.

As Ranma, Toph, and Ryoga sat down, one of the students raised their hand to ask a question.

"Teacher just how is Toph going to even do the work as she well ummm…blind is not she" the student asked

All it took was one look to see that Toph's eyes did not work. The hazy and very light color of her green eyes were pretty much a dead giveaway to her not being able to see with them. This along with the fact that she no longer had bangs that hung over her eyes like when she was twelve. Now pretty much Toph only had neck length hair with bangs that only reach to her the middle of her forehead.

"How is Kuno still running around after crashing into the sidewalk half a mile away from the school?" Toph said.

Everyone was confused by this until Kuno came busting into the room.

"Ah that incredible hearing just like I remember of my shy Porcelain Goddess as that was how we part when we first met that day on…uuuurrrggggh" Kuno said before he was knocked up side the head by club attached to a ribbon.

"Go back to your class now, brother or I will let Mr. Turtle loose in your room again" Kodachi told him.

"Your threats do not affect me anymore as there nothing your pet will find in my room" Kuno told her.

"Really as he found these right before I left for school" Kodachi said hold up a bunch calendars and other photos with Kasumi on them.

(The reason there is bunch calendars and photos with Kasumi on them is that the oldest Tendo was helping out the photography club, whose founder and president was Nabiki, and her own Kendo club raise money for their various club events and pay for supplies. Kasumi despite her reputation which eventually lead to her nickname the Smiling Demon. She was still consider to be the best looking by the boys of Furinkan High. While the two Tendo sisters did not understand why the same boys who got beaten down or scary stupid one minute were willing to fork over cash for photos of her the next. Yet they took advantage of this regardless in order to pay the expense of their clubs. Of course the photos were never anything too serious just Kasumi dressed in her usual clothes with a few seasonal ones (like for Halloween or Christmas) as Nodoka would have their hides if she found out they do something like that. )

"Vile fiend of sister how did you manage to find those as I hid them in manage that no man, woman, or child should have been able to find them" he said shocked.

Tatewaki then frozen as he felt a chilling presence behind him.

"What are you doing here Kuno? Our class is that way" Nabiki told while glaring at him with cold expression on her face.

"Good job on having Mr. Turtle find those calendars as I told you teach him to find them would prove helpful" Nabiki said to her best friend with warm and friendly expression that was complete third sixty from the way she looked at her older brother.

"Now come on as I am missing class myself having to come and drag your sorry butt back there" she told him.

"Why would your brother be scare of a turtle?" Ranma asked Kodachi curiously wanting to know after Nabiki walk off with Kuno.

At this Kodachi looked kind of embarrassed and was little delayed in giving her response.

"Actually my pet is not a turtle but crocodile" she said.

"A crocodile? You have a pet crocodile?" Toph said shocked.

The younger Kuno sibling was about to say something else but it appears Toph was not finished when then turn to ask Ranma something.

"Ranma what is a crocodile?" the blind earthbender asked causing everyone to look at her with shocked expression on their faces.

"Sometime I wonder where you grew up as I may not remember ever see but know that its a reptile" Ranma said sighing.

"Hey it not my fault I never heard of a lot of animals" Toph said while trying glare Ranma in the eyes yet missing slightly thus ending glaring at his nose.

From this Ranma and Toph got into argument again where they went back and forth with the issue of the crocodile quickly forgotten.

"So why do you have a crocodile called Mr. Turtle anyway?" Ryoga asked.

"Is it okay to just let them go on like that?" Kodachi asked in regards to Ranma and Toph.

"It fine this normal for them so about your pet though" the Semi-Lost Boy told.

"I like crocodile and turtles. I once had pet turtle named Mr. Turtle and he died. My father then got me a new Mr. Turtle but it was actually a baby crocodile. However since this was only gift he had ever gotten me that did not involve Hawaii in some way, I have always cherished him" she said.

Their homeroom teacher who had loss control of the class just sighed and gave up for the day as Ranma and Toph continued were arguing about something completely off topic from where they began, Ryoga began telling Kodachi about his own pet dog a named Shirokuro, while the rest of the class was just goofing off.

When the bell rang and gust of wind spun him around he noticed Ranma was gone with Toph seemly skating after him at similar speed (through the use of her earthbending).

"When those two start arguing they can only seem to focus on two things at time. Their own argument and what they are suppose to be doing at the moment" Ryoga said informing Kodachi before she had a chance to ask how the realized class was over when they so involved in their own argument.

I would like to thank:

Hiryo,OBSERVER01, and cabrera1234 for reviewing this story

Aiyobi Uzamaki for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Angel Cullen Mew Chimera for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

Dark God Anubis and Ccebling for adding me to their Author Alert List and their Favorite Author List


	40. Chapter 40

"Hey Akane? How have your classes been so far?" Toph asked as she noticed the youngest Tendo enter the gym where she and a gang of guys (which included Ranma and Ryoga) stood.

"Alright. Though once again Shampoo has been doing better then me in the classes we share, which is all of them," she said.

"That's Shampoo for you. She probably gave the teachers a shock as you wouldn't expect her to be one of the smartest among us," Toph replied.

"Probably runs in her family or something. Ranma can be just smart as Shampoo-when he wants to be," Ryoga said.

"What d'you mean when I want to be?" Ranma asked offended by that comment.

"Well it's true. You may have this massive learning curve, but unless you're interested in whatever it is you're doing in school you are pretty much on the same level as Akane or me," Toph told him.

"Anyway, why are you two here? Don't the girls have swimming as part their gym activity for the day?" Ranma asked.

At this the two girls just stared at him like he was stupid. He already knew the reason so why was he even bothering asking them? Yet it was obvious he did not remember so they had to remind him themselves.

"It's calling 'swimming' not 'sinking.' As I'm pretty much a hammer in water after five seconds and Toph cannot see in bodies of water unless she is touching the ground, we'd rather not practice drowning today," Akane explained.

"Shampoo, however, is in her element, and will probably get tons of offers to join the swim club later," the blind sixteen year old stated.

"That's enough! It's time to start gym class, now that everyone is here. We would have started sooner but had to wait for Akane, and I had some last minute adjustments to make for the additions to my class," the gym teacher said.

Motioning the class to follow him he presented them with the first thing that they were going to be doing today. Groans and moans could be heard from multiple guys as they saw it but Toph was left confused as whatever it was it was not connected to the ground. So she was pretty much left wondering just what it was.

"Ok, so how about you go first Toph," the teacher said. She just looked at him with a blank expression on her face.

"Well are you going to go or not?" he asked.

"Well are you just going to stand there and not tell me what is? How am I supposed to do it as it's obviously not somewhere I can see? Otherwise I would have done it by now!" she shot back.

"It's…." Ranma started but was quickly told to be quite or everyone would be made to run laps.

'What crawled up this guys butt? You can't even ask him a question or tell me just what the hell we're supposed to be doing,' Toph thought.

Normally she would have no problem noticing what was apparently hanging from the ceiling, but since it was made of wood her seismic sense wasn't allowing her see it. Just then she noticed Ranma's hands were behind his back making a stretching motion which then changed to them being placed on top of one another in a repeated fashion.

As Toph was trying to figure out what Ranma was trying to get her to notice she was having to deal with the gym teacher egging her on to do the assignment they assigned.

'What is this teacher's problem? Talk about abusing your authority. I haven't been told what to do and whenever someone tries to tell me we all get threatened with 's attempt at giving me 'hints' isn't helping. What is he supposed to be doing anyway, climbing a rope or…that's it! A rope! This must be a rope climbing exercise,' she thought as her best friend gave a quick nod at noticing her realizing this.

With that in mind she just had to find the rope and climb up to make this teacher who seemed out to get her look like a fool. Easier said then done, though, as she would be feeling around unable to tell its location because it was connected to the wooden ceiling. Probably just what this gym teacher wanted: to see her do something as embarrassing as that. But once again, that would not happen, as Ranma helped her out by using small winds, too small for anyone but her to detect, to find the rope.

Once she found it climbing up was not all that hard as it was just a straight shot upwards, the rope swaying freely until she got to the top.

"I climbed your rope so what's next?" Toph asked. It may have seemed like she just asked a simple question, but the tone in which she said it set the gym teacher off as the underlying message of 'you want to try playing games with me, give it your best shot' was received.

"Akane stay clam. This teacher is purposely trying to make Toph look stupid, but if you blow your cool that will probably play into their hand," Ryoga whispered to the pissed firebender.

Akane just nodded at this. She almost got expelled once at their last school after a certain mishap left a student and teacher with third degree burns. Good thing that Haruna managed to prove that Akane was provoked into her actions and she got off with only being suspended for awhile.

As gym class went on the teacher continued his personal vendetta against Toph through a number of things they hoped she would be unable to do since they dealt with her being away from the ground and thus rendered her totally what the teacher did not know was that Ranma was helping her the whole time, informing her secretly about what she was supposed to do.

The cycle was broken when the gym teacher was called to the main office, leaving the class to go change back into their uniforms as class was already over anyways.

"Shampoo had such great time in gym," the purple haired girl exclaimed to her friends in the girl's locker room.

"At least that makes one of us," Akane and Toph said.

"Huh? What happened?" Shampoo asked seriously.

"You know that because Toph and me can't swim we were with the guys during this period? Well the teacher seemed to have it out for Toph. He made her do all these things that took advantage of her blindness, probably to try and embarrass her. If Ranma hadn't helped her out behind the teacher's back, since no one was even allowed to help her without risking making the entire class run laps, I don't know what would have happened," Akane told her.

Before Shampoo could say anything in reply a loud cry rang out; so loud, in fact, that it was heard all around the school.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M FIRED!"

In the vice principal's office…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AM FIRED!" the gym teacher cried out.

"Just what I said before your outburst. You are fired for abusing your authority against a student," the vice principal said.

"What proof do you have that I was abusing my power?" the teacher asked.

"How about these, and this," the vice principal said, presenting his evidence for firing the gym teacher. It was tape recorder and a bunch of newly developed pictures from an instant camera. Though the picture quality was not the best, it clearly showed the teacher was singling out Toph and keeping the rest of the class under control through unacceptable use of their authority.

"We here at Furinkan High put up with a lot from our students and teachers but purposely singling someone out for reasons of petty revenge is not one of them," the vice principal told him sternly.

"You…" the gym teacher began to say before a recording was played back for him.

"Do not worry, son. I will get back at them for what they did to you. Starting with the blind one…" the recording said in the gym teacher's voice.

Defeated, the now-former gym teacher left, but swore to himself that he would get his revenge for getting fired.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful as the Ranma and co finished their first day at their new school and headed home.

Meanwhile elsewhere…..

Two figures (one old and one young) could be seen coming into Nerima taking a good look around.

"So this is Nerima," the old one said.

"Yeah it's Nerima alright, according to the map," the younger one replied.

"You sound down. After nearly five years of searching we have finally found her. I thought you would have been more happy then this," the older figure said.

"Should I even see her again? It was my fault she ended up going missing in the first place," the young person stated.

This earned them a blow to the head from the cane their older companion was holding.

"How many times must you be told that it was not your fault she was taken? You were tricked into being a pawn in their plan. She may have stopped showing it, but she has always valued you as someone important to her. That is why you were used as their bait in capturing her," they said.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with so we can clear her name back home," the young one said sighing.

I would like to thank:

Ryuus2 for Beta Reading this chapter

cabrera1234, OBSERVER01, and Ryuus2 for reviewing this story

Gaul1 for reviewing Chapter 21

mollachd, Ryuus2, and Aiyobi Uzamaki for adding this story to their Story Alert List

mollachd, gaul1, GameDemonKing, and Angel Cullen Mew Chimera for adding this story to their Favorite Story List


	41. Chapter 41

Toph and Shampoo were heading home from the supermarket. If this was anywhere other than Nerima the sheer number of bags the two girls were carrying would have caused most people to look at them in shock. They had well over two dozen bags between them, each girl carrying over a dozen bags. This food was not just because of the sheer number of people that lived in the Saotome/Tendo Dojo; nearly a dozen people did live there after all. No, the reason they had so much food was because everyone in the house was kind of a picky eater. Akane and her sisters liked spicy foods more than anything else, Aura and Shampoo liked foods that had a lot of water in them, Toph and Ryoga mostly liked food that originated from underground or grew directly from the ground, and Ranma would eat pretty much anything that was placed in front of him.

Of course the increase in the food bill meant that there was also a need for a sudden increase in students that came to the Dojo. As part of the court order agreement that Soun and Nodoka signed when she was given custody of the Tendo Sisters, the Tendo Dojo became the Saotome/Tendo Dojo as Nodoka and Yue had moved in with the Tendos. Soun also began teaching again in order to help provide money for his family, since Nodoka's librarian job could support herself and Yue but not the Tendo family as well. If he did not work then he would be forced to move out for invalidating the court order agreement which demanded he help pay the bills.

"So you think you got everything on the list?" Toph asked Shampoo curiously.

"Of course we did, I looked over it twice to make sure that we had gotten everything. Even if we did not we can always just have Ranma or Akane quickly pick it up and come back," she said.

"That's true. Being able to fly in their cursed forms sure does make quick things like that a snap," the blind teen said.

The two continued on their way home talking about various things as they did; however, as they were about to turn a corner Toph's left arm shot up, preventing her purple haired friend from moving forward while the right was stuck out in thin air for no apparent reason.

The reason was quickly discover when a guy around their age ran right into her arm making him gasp for air. Running into Toph's arm was like running into a brick wall, not only because she was an Earthbender but also because her bones were naturally harder since she was an Earthbender from the distant past where bending was more common place. Modern day Earthbenders with few exceptions, like Ryoga, have much lighter skeletons than their ancient counterparts, thus they cannot do things like bash their heads against boulders without getting a head injury or at least a splitting headache afterwards. Toph didn't have that problem.

As the guy collapsed to the ground holding his gut Toph turned to a two foot 'girl' -she had to guess age from the size as she was blind after all. She could not see what this 'kid' actually looked like beyond an outline of her figure.

"No need to thank….what was that for!" Toph said while glaring at them after being hit in the head by a cane.

She noticed this guy was running away from the 'kid' who was yelling at him to come back and to stop being a coward. From that Toph gathered that he must have done something wrong so seeing as the guy was not paying attention to where he was going, she decided she would stop him and prevent a return trip to the store as a result of the aftermath of running into them. However that turned out not to be the case as the only reward Toph got for her action was a blow to the head.

"Are you…" Shampoo started to ask.

Shampoo couldn't see the people around the corner, having been stopped by Toph at the start. However after getting struck in the head Toph started rubbing her head as the blow hurt, which both girls thought was weird since usually stuff like that didn't even phase the tomboy bender. However as Shampoo turned the corner to give the two on the other side a piece of her mind, the words simply died on her lips as her mind came to screeching halt upon seeing them.

"Hey Shampoo are you okay you? Why'd you just let go of your bags like that?" Toph asked as she was still rubbing her head. She used her bending to catch the bags before they hit the ground, but she still wanted to know what was up with her friend.

Shampoo didn't say anything; her mind was pretty much out to lunch as she stared ahead at the two that seemed as shocked as she was, especially the guy.

"We found you! We finally you after all this time, we have finally found you," the guy said hugging her unresponsive form.

That was until he was forcefully pulled away from her as the ground beneath his feet moved five feet back.

"Who are you two? Are you the ones that made it so we can't remember our pasts?" Toph demanded as she had the ground swallow up the guy. She would have got the 'kid' as well but she managed to jump on top her cane and it got stuck instead.

"Hold on child we…." the 'kid' tried saying. She had finally gotten a good look at Toph and could not believe who she was looking at. This girl standing here was almost the spitting image of an ancient picture that had been in her family for generations before getting stolen four years ago during an attack on their village.

"Is your name Toph by any chance?" the 'kid' asked.

"How do you know my name…never mind answer my question! What did you do that made us forget our pasts!" she demanded, taking a more serious Earthbending stance mixed with the martial arts she had learned from Ranma. The grocery bags she was carrying were now on the ground alongside Shampoo's.

Because Toph was so focused on getting answers from this 'kid' she did not notice a black woman around Nodoka's age rushing at her from the side until it was almost too late to do anything about it. Toph was pretty much at a loss as she had two people on either side that she did not trust. The black woman was clearly going to attack her yet there was something about this 'kid' that told her not to take her attention any from her. Then there was Shampoo: she was practically no better than a statue at the moment; there was no telling what would happen if she were moved in an incorrect manner while in her current state. Before she could even make a move Ranma (in his cursed form) just appeared out of nowhere, probably having flown here, and pushed her towards the catatonic Shampoo. While he stood there using all four of his arms to block a blow that should have knock him off his feet, from the sheer force Toph felt from the blow connecting with his arms, she noticed that for just a second Ranma's feet were in the ground, almost as if he was using Earthbending to help stand his ground.

Though he had managed to take the attack and remain standing his arms, all four of them, were stinging like crazy as they hung limp from that one blow. They felt like they had been struck by a metal bat repeatedly for minutes.

Seeing Ranma with his arms limp at his side caused a growl to come from Toph's mouth as the very ground around them began to shake almost as if an earthquake was happening.

"Toph calm down this instant," Nodoka demanded, immediately getting the desired effect from the blind bender as an angry Nodoka and/or Kasumi were two things Toph did not want to have to deal with. She had missed Ranma put his mother down in the confusion of the moment

"Great just Great. This is what we feared would happen," the Saotome matriarch sighed as she snapped her fingers and waved her hand in front of Shampoo's face, not getting a response to either action.

"What do you mean 'we?' Surely you are not talking about him?" the 'kid' said, agitatedly gesturing to Ranma.

Nodoka ignored the question as she went over to the black woman that struck her son

"What were you thinking attacking my son like that! I was sure I sent you all updated pictures of him and informed you all of his cursed form," Nodoka said using her own version of Haruna's patented scary face.

"Sorry! I was caught up in the moment! That girl looked like she was about to attack an Elder and he just appeared suddenly," she said quickly, in obvious fear of Nodoka's look.

"What's going on here! Who are these people?" Toph asked wanting to know what was going on. Ranma just wanted the feeling to return to his arms.

"The one you probably think is child is actually Cologne, Shampoo's great grandmother. The guy you bent into the ground is Mousse, Shampoo's childhood friend. While this woman over here, who I will be talking to privately when we get back, is my old classmate Ku Fei. They are all from the same village of Chinese Amazon that Shampoo belongs to," Nodoka told her.

"If they are related to Shampoo why wasn't she told ahead of time that they were coming and not just sprung on us like this," Toph said wanting to know the answer.

"I told them to wait at the station until I had gotten off work and then I would then take them over to a friend's house. They would stay there and Shampoo would have been told when you all got back. Ranma came to fly me over to the station since it would be faster than walking. We pretty much saw everything that happened from sky and you know the rest," Nodoka told Toph as she then turned her attention to the Amazon trio looking for answer of her own.

"The blame is this fool here" Cologne said motioning to Mousse who was still stuck in the ground. "We were waiting for you at the station when he saw what he thought was a purple haired girl, lost his nerves cause he's still blaming himself for what happened four years ago, and ran."

"Then what was with the 'Oh Shampoo I am so glad we found' routine," Toph said, mocking the male Amazon.

Mousse opened his mouth but no words came out as he only stared at Shampoo with a disappointed look on his face, not really directed towards her but more towards himself, thinking that he caused more harm to his old friend.

Toph would have demanded he speak up, since she could not see the look on his face, but was stopped when Ranma nudged her with his shoulder to catch her attention as his arms were still numb and then shook his head. Which Toph picked up as a sign to drop the matter.

"The joy of finding her again after all this time overrode his fears most likely," Nodoka said as she could easily imagine herself in his shoes, having gone through something similar with Ranma.

She could not count how many time she thought 'what if I had only stayed with him that night his bastard father stole him from me again?' If only she had taken Ranma into her arms and held him close, would that bastard have risked stealing him from her again? However, recently she also started thinking about what if she had... Yue might have grown up knowing her big brother, but what of Aura and Toph? They seemed utterly alone in this world with only Ranma connecting them to it. They both were very protective of him and also seemed very close as well, more so than with anyone else they knew. She could not help but wonder what their lives would be like if Toph had never met her son or if Aura had never found her older brother that day.

Nodoka shook her head to clear her thoughts. The past was the past; there was no changing it now. Even if she could, the effects it would have on the future might have been good to her, but there was no telling how bad it could be for others because of what that one event would change.

"Toph, get Mousse out the ground then pick up the groceries. Ranma go with her and get Aura to look at your arms. She might not be as good a healer as Shampoo yet, but she can probably do something," Nodoka told the two cursed benders and received quick nods.

She then turned her attention to the Amazons that were still standing. "Ku Fei, you are coming with me. We are going to have a little talk on the way back to the house. Cologne and Mousse will help Shampoo get back; she's in no condition to get back on her own," she ordered.

"Has your friend always been like this?" Mousse whispered to Ku Fei before they split up.

"Not really. When she was younger she was never able to take charge like this. She embodied the literal definition of her name: calm and quite. A lot happened after Negi-Bozu appeared, and Nodoka was amongst though his influence effected the most," Ku Fei told him.

"HEY! Ku Fei, stop messing around back there and come on," Nodoka called, somewhat annoyed.

Telling her fellow Amazons she would see them later, Ku Fei left them to take care of Shampoo but not before giving them one hasty warning:

"Do not think of taking Shampoo home right now. You would not want to see Nodoka angry." Then she set off after Nodoka, looking very much like a prisoner walking to the gallows.

Cologne just nodded. Outside the Elders like herself and her own grandmother, Ku Fei was considered the strongest warrior in the village. She took the warning to heart, not that she was even thinking about running off with Shampoo anyways. There were far too many things that needed to be explained and cleared up before she could even think of letting Shampoo set foot in her birthplace again.

So with that, everyone was now heading back to the Saotome/Tendo Dojo, where they could try and get Shampoo out of her catatonic state, and figure out how to deal with how this would all affect her afterwards.

I would like to thank:

Ryuus2,OBSERVER01,cabrera1234, and Hanzo of the Salamander for reviewing this story

vladisnoangel, Haruka Hoshika, SilentStriker99, and Hanzo of the Salamander for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Hanzo of the Salamander for adding this story to their Favorite Story List


	42. Chapter 42

Nodoka invited Cologne into her room while Kei Fu stood outside.

"Stand right here and make sure that the others do not get in the way or try to eavesdrop on us. That also includes you. You are to watch the door and not listen to anything we are saying," Nodoka told her.

"Right. So…you will forgive and forget about what happened earlier, right?" her old classmate asked.

"I will think about it," Nodoka said using her own version of Haruna's patented scary face.

Gulping, Kei Fu stood at attention before the door. Nodoka had gotten a lot stronger in the last sixteen years. She could probably give her a good run thanks to that sword training she had gotten from Setsuna and her own practice. Who knew that Nodoka could get so good with the sword? It was almost as if she was a natural and that swordplay ran in her family or something. Then again she really shocked everyone when she stopped being a shy bookworm and spoke out, even taking charge at times when everyone else could not find it within them to do so.

"It's interesting that you managed to make Kei Fu do what you want with so little trouble," Cologne stated.

"Well, you know what they say about the quite ones. That's pretty much what I was up until middle school, yet I managed to break out thanks to Negi-sensei. Then whatever was left of that part of myself I probably got over after Ranma was born," Nodoka replied.

"I would like to know just how you managed to come across Shampoo? Her friend calling herself Toph said they all lost their memories…" the Amazon elder asked.

'What does she mean by Toph just 'calling herself Toph'? Does she possibly know who Toph was before her memory loss?' Nodoka thought before deciding to focus on the question at hand.

"It was little over half a year ago when my sister-in-law and one of my oldest friends, Haruna, went to China for inspiration or something for her latest manga. She managed to come across them while in some place called Jusenkyo," Nodoka said.

'The cursed springs of Jusenkyo! She was that close to the village within the last half-year! Judging from her son, she might have a curse as well but what is it?' Cologne thought.

Almost like she was reading her mind Nodoka answered the Amazon Elder's question. "Shampoo's cursed form is something we have been calling a 'cabbit' as it is a mixture of a rabbit and cat. Is Jusenkyo close to your home?" the Saotome matriarch asked.

Getting over the shock Shampoo's great grandmother answered Nodoka. "It is relatively close to our village and there are a number of my people that have been cursed by the springs, mostly from dares. It is a cursed spring, but also a training ground. How it became a training ground is unknown, but countless people that have gone there to train have left with either a curse or not at all," she explained.

"That's interesting, but back to Shampoo. Thanks to a group of atrocious people Shampoo and my son, along with the others, were reduced to being nothing more than living machines for years. Haruna told me their handler had apparently suffered a change of heart and managed to undo the mind control; however, there were two lingering effects of their time getting used like tools," Nodoka said as the grip on her sword, which she still liked to carry around from time to time(mostly to make Genma pay for all his misdeeds if she ran into him by chance), tightened.

"I am guessing that the loss of their past is one, and that suddenly coming in contact with those from it unprepared lead to what happened to Shampoo," her great grandmother said.

"That is it exactly. Their minds were put through the ringer to turn them into the mindless automatons Haruna told me they once were. The amnesia is a way for their minds to cope." Nodoka paused, then continued more softly, "There is a chance that Shampoo will not acknowledge you anymore. That's what happened with Akane and her father. In her mind she just does not see him as her father. To her, he is just some guy that we allow to live here in exchange for teaching at the Dojo," the red haired woman said.

"Selective amnesia," Cologne sighed. She was worried about just that possibility. "So what is the second lingering effect?" Cologne asked. The time for worrying was later. Right now she needed information.

"A word that sends the four of them temporarily back into that mindless state where they will do almost anything that they are told to. Though I was assured that they can not be told to kill themselves, or anything that would last beyond the time they are in that state. The words are something that had a huge meaning to each of them. So far only Toph has gone into this state. She went on a date with an annoying guy and chased my son around at the pool to kiss him," Ranma's mother said.

"This is all very interesting. It clears up a number of things…but also creates new problems at the same time," Cologne sighed, much to Nodoka's confusion.

0000000000000000000000000000

As Cologne was informing Nodoka of Shampoo's status back home in their village, Mousse was standing outside the room that belonged to both Akane and Shampoo at the moment.

After bringing Shampoo back—basically leading her by the hand himself, as the only movement she seemed willing to make once Mousse had taken hold of her hand was to follow after him. Well, it was more like her hand shot out and grabbed his, but he wasn't going to argue with himself about it. She did not look at him or anything; she just seemed to react to his presence when he got closer to her.

When they got to the home the blue haired girl (he learned was named Akane) saw the condition that Shampoo was in and immediately rushed over to her. Because of what they had been through they were all pretty close and looked out for one another. Just like Ranma and Toph seemed to look out for each other more, the same was true with Akane and Shampoo.

The male Amazon took a look at his long hair, which Akane claimed she would light on fire without a moment of hesitation or remorse if he got too close or tried getting past her. It was at this point that Toph spoke up and said she would definitely do it. As there were quite a few bald people wandering around Nerima because they did not take Akane's threat of lighting their heads up like a Christmas tree seriously, Mousse decided to err on the side of caution.

As the two of them stood there Mousse began reflecting back on how all this started.

_Starting Flashback…_

An eleven year old Mousse was practicing alone, wondering how he could get Shampoo back to her old self. She had changed ever since her mother had been branded a traitor for abandoning the village and stealing her family's priceless sword said to have been made from a meteorite.

After that she had become obsessed with training and restoring her family name. Cologne had to come out of retirement to assume the role of Elder again since her daughter (Shampoo's grandma) and granddaughter (Shampoo's mom) were no longer able to. This started getting people to think the great family descended from two of the five legendary figures from the Old Days were finally starting to wind down. They were even starting to talk down on them, saying they were the weakest of the five because the other four were all benders. Though what they all tended to ignore was the fact that Shampoo's family ancestors were also two of the smartest and resourceful members as well. Legend states that they took on a whole fleet alone with just one of the benders helping them.

Mousse shook his head as thinking about the past at the moment was not going to help him bring back the old Shampoo. This new version of her seemed to acknowledge him, yet did not really see him as the best friend she'd had since they were six. Training and sparing were all she wanted to do with him now; anything else was seen as a waste of time. She still stood up for him when others tried to bully him or something but always followed up with telling him to get stronger or making it look like she had done it on accident.

His attention was drawn to the trees when he noticed someone coming and got in a defensive stance, ready to draw a number of his hidden weapons.

"Wow! Relax there kid. I am just here to help you with the problem I noticed you've been having," the person said.

In retrospect, Mousse realized that he really should not have fallen for this person's story so easily just because they seemed to be from the village, but he was younger then and wanted his best friend back to her old self. So he did as he was told thinking he would help.

Days later…

"What it is Mousse? I was busy," Shampoo grumbled, slightly annoyed.

"Really?" He said. "But you were just looking at the family portrait while sitting on the steps to your house-"

"Shut up! I was…umm…never mind! If you do not have anything to show me then I am leaving!" she exclaimed as she did not even inform her family that she had left.

"Great job getting her here kid but your task is over now. Time to say good night," the person said he as knocked them out with two quick chops to the back of their necks before they could respond.

That was the last time he saw her until a month later. She was just lying, seemly out cold, in the same place she had been kidnapped from. Taking her back to the village, he would later see that she was faking being unconscious as she stole a priceless picture her family owned that had all five legendary figures in it and was thought to be one of a kind. When he tried to stop her she just looked at him with vacant, emotionless eyes and seemed like she was about to seriously injure him yet stopped: either because she realized what she was about to do or the cry of the villagers coming towards them caught her attention. Mousse to this day was still unsure of just what stopped her.

_End Flashback_

After that day Mousse would not see Shampoo for another five years. And now here he was, with Shampoo on the other side of that door. However on his side of the door stood a firebender threatening to make a chrome dome out of him if he got any closer.

Sighing, he could only wait. It had been five years, what's waiting a little longer? At least now he knew where she was and would not be letting something like that happen again

0000000000000000000000000000

Shampoo blinked as she realized that she was now laying down on her bed in her room back in the Dojo.

'Huh? How did I get here? Wasn't I walking with Toph on our way home from the store?' the purple haired girl thought to herself as she sat up.

"Strange…I'm pretty sure I would have remembered lying down, but I do not for some reason," she said out loud, scratching her head. That was when she heard some voices coming from outside the room she shared with Akane.

"Look, you are not going in our room as it your fault she's like this. Really, you were told to stay put but didn't and look where that got you!" Akane yelled.

"I know, it's just…" Mousse said before the door opened shocking both him and Akane as a purple blur tackled him to the ground.

"Mousse! You are here! But how?" Shampoo asked as she hugged him.

"I…ummm came to visit you here from there," he repliedslightly uneasy.

"Ah! Mousse this is Akane," she waved towards the youngest Tendo. "My closest friend here. And Akane, this is Mousse," she waved back towards him. "My childhood best friend," the waterbender said after helping both them stand back up.

From there Shampoo went about showing Mousse around the Saotome/Tendo Dojo. However, Shampoo never once asked Mousse anything about their hometown. All she wanted to know was just how he got here not really where they came from.

Every time Mousse or Akane tried to bring it up she would either stare at them strangely for a second or just seem to ignore them all together as she continued on with the tour she was taking Mousse on.

Though, as Mousse watched as Shampoo lead him around, he noticed that she was a lot happier than the last time he saw her.

"Mousse are you okay?" Shampoo asked. She caught him off-guard reminiscing there for a second.

"I am just fine Shampoo," he told her. He found it kind of weird that all their names were hair care products here.

"Are you sure?" she asked worried .

"Yeah I am fine," he told her, waving it off as nothing.

"Hey you're my childhood friend, right?" she asked. "So that means you can tell me stuff about my family and when I was younger?"

Mousse gulped. He did not really know how to respond to this question. Sure he knew about what Shampoo was like as kid but he liked her the way she was now. It was more like how she used to be before everything that happened with her family and her kidnapping, which he still blamed himself for.

I would like to thank:

Ryuus2,OBSERVER01,cabrera1234, and Hanzo of the Salamander, GraysonPaladin, and darkhero what must be done for reviewing this story

10-iz4 for adding this story to their Story Alert List

sorahearts210, carpentb17, RiSan Ese, JumpGalaxy,and Supreme Tactical Bias for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

masterart Sun and Echo Uchiha for adding me to their Favorite Author List

Echo Uchiha for adding me to their Author Alert List

Kammari favorite stories for adding this story to their C2 Archives


	43. Chapter 43

Walking through the house, Toph let out a sigh. How had a simple trip to the store turned into so much more then that? Apparently people from Shampoo's past had managed to find her but the girl froze up after meeting them. Meanwhile, she almost got into a fight with them herself, thinking they had caused their memory loss. Anger boiled within her at the memory of Ranma taking a blow for her before she even noticed someone was there. Her attention at the time was too focused on having found someone that knew something about her past. Judging from how the old lady on the stick reacted to her name, she knew something about her. Toph was sure of this fact.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She was sure that Nodoka would clear everything up in no time. For now she just had to work on something that she had been planning to when she got back anyway.

Grabbing Ryoga from the living room where he was watching TV, she took the formerly Eternal Lost Boy (formerly because he wasn't 'Eternally' lost anymore, just 'frequently') outside to the Dojo where they entered a roofless room. She closed the door behind them, flipping down the sign with the flick of her wrist hitting the stone wall so that the sign on the door which read 'Earthbenders Training Session DO NOT DISTURB' was clearly visible for all to see (maybe not ALL, but Toph was in there already so didn't really count), while Ryoga locked the door.

"Ok Ryoga, you go over there and do it exactly as you talked about earlier," Toph told him.

"Are you sure this is really a good idea?" Ryoga asked as he sat on a levitating piece of rock surrounded by a lot of basketball sized rocks.

"I am sure! Just get ready do it already!" she told him, looking in the wrong direction.

"Fine just remember that you owe me if Ranma comes after me for this," he told her.

"He was the one that brought this up in the first place so why should he be mad about it," the blind bender said.

True enough this was something Ranma had brought up as Toph seemed to be very good at defending herself against all other types of benders, especially earth and firebenders; however, he noticed there was one type of bender she had little to no defense against. That being airbenders like himself, since most of her abilities, even her sight itself, relied on not only herself but her opponent being on the ground as well. Attacks launched from mid air were her weakness, as she could defend herself against air attacks that were launched from the ground or from a person that jumped off from the ground. Do it from mid air and her reaction time was considerably slower than normal.

According to what Ranma thought, Toph must have come from somewhere that did not have that many airbenders, thus she never really had to worry too much about how to defend herself against them and attacks that took advantage of her sight's biggest 'blind' spot.

Though it was a rough idea, Toph came up with something that might help increase her ability to fight against hostile airbenders trying to take advantage of her inability to react to mid air attacks fast enough. She stomped down hard on the ground in a manner that would normally kick up some rock, but rather then rock a dust cloud surrounded her. She could control dust after all, so why not try using it as extension of the earth to allow her to 'see' what came into the cloud? If she could keep control of the dust cloud itself, then more then a simple gust of wind would be needed to blow it away.

Seeing that as the signal to start, Ryoga started hurling the basketball sized rocks he had into the dust cloud as fast as he could.

That is, until someone excitedly opened the door, ignoring the sign and entering the room anyway.

"Hey guys I want to…." Shampoo started to say before she noticed one of the basketball sized rock was about to strike her.

Before it could, Toph moved in the way, taking the hit so the rock fell to the ground a pile of rubble.

"Ryoga didn't you lock the door behind you!" she yelled in the completely wrong direction as she released the dust cloud from her control and Ryoga let his floating rock hit the ground.

"Of course I did. I checked the door twice before we got started as other than you and me the only person who could take one of those hits and keep going is Ranma," he told her.

"That was my fault; I unlocked the door myself," Mousse told them.

"Oh it's you again. What do you want?" Toph asked in an annoyed manner.

"Hey! This is my childhood best friend here. I don't go around treating Ranma like that do I?" the purple haired waterbender snapped, offended at her blind friend's tone.

"Whatever. If you are trying to introduce to him, then I am Toph and this here is Ryoga Hibiki and we're both earthbenders. There, introductions are over so now I would like to get back to my training," she said.

"So this is why you've been locking the door while training with Ryoga lately. Pretty interesting that you listened to my suggestion," Ranma said.

Though everyone else could see exactly where Ranma was, Toph was completely unaware. Thus when she quickly turned in the direction she heard his voice she stuck her head into the center of a sphere made entirely of air.

At that she just froze up and became stiff as a board, just standing there, not moving at all. Seeing that he had gotten the wrong reaction from his close friend Ranma hopped off the sphere of air

He started waving his hand in front of Toph's face. She might be blind but waving a hand in front of her face still gets her attention and annoys her at the same time. This time, however, it wasn't working. She just stood there with that unchanging shocked expression on her face.

"Hey Toph! You okay?" Ranma asked.

When she didn't respond he canceled the technique and placed his hands on her shoulders. She just continued to stand there in a daze; not even responding when her arms were raised.

While Toph stood there completely ignorant to all those around her, inside her mind she was experiencing a flashback triggered by Ranma's usage of the air scooter technique.

Mental images were arranging themselves inside her head. However, because she had been born blind and she was never actually able to see anything her mind began confusing an important figure from her forgotten past with an equally important person in her new life here.

Ranma was about to run off to get his mom when Toph grabbed his arm.

"Where the hell are you going, Fancy Dancer? We got training to do," Toph said glaring at him.

At this Ryoga and the others just looked at Ranma, trying to hold in the laughter at him being called that by Toph. The reason they were holding back though was because there was something clearly off about how Toph was acting at the moment.

"Well are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to get into your horse stance already?" She said sighing before adding, "I thought you got over these problem of yours after I stole your staff and the whole mess with Meathead.

"Speaking of Meathead, why does he have boobs? And what's-" Toph stopped and shook her head, slowly reaching up to massage her temples. She blinked a few times before returning to her normal posture. "Huh! What's going on here?" She asked curiously.

"Toph, Are you OK again?" Ranma asked worriedly. Whatever just happened to her was far from normal.

"Of course I am fine. Why wouldn't I be? And what's the big idea sneaking up behind me like that," she growled angrily.

"You don't remember about the….yeah we barely noticed him ourselves. He really shocked us as well," Mousse said. He changed his original thoughts after seeing Shampoo's getting angry over what he was going to say.

"Whatever. Since your arms seem better now and you managed to find out about this, help me with the training I thought up. I need a real airbender to see where I can improve now that I got the basics of it down," she said.

'That move must have something to do with her past otherwise she wouldn't have frozen up or acted like that' Ranma thought, making a mental note not to use it again around her for awhile.

"Just what were you doing anyway?" Shampoo asked out of curiosity.

"Anti-Air Training," Toph replied.

"You're training to make moves for defending against air attacks? How?" Shampoo asked again, interested in how Toph could make up something to defend against moves she could not really see.

"Probably by closing her eyes while within a dust cloud or something," Ranma said as he got what was probably the basics of this training.

"You are blind, right?" Mousse asked knowing it was a dumb question but he just had to do it.

"Oh wow. I am blind. Guess that's why everything is so black. Thanks a lot Captain Obvious," she told him.

"Have you all noticed that for someone that's blind Toph never closes her eyes expect to go to sleep or when she's unconscious? She can not see with her eyes and normally blind people have their eyes closed, at least most of the ones that I've seen before did," Ranma pointed out.

To this everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Even Mousse did, despite having just run into Toph today.

"Thus Ranma suggested to me what would happen if I actually did close my eyes and apparently doing so increases my seismic sense. It seems that while I can't see with my eyes they still have their purpose in a way. The simple act of opening and closing them can effect how good my seismic sense is. So with my increased seismic sense I can actually tell where things are within a dust cloud, even if they are launched from the air. Though it's still a work in progress," Toph explained. "This could also help me become a better martial artist as well as increase my focus," she added.

"Better? You already can fight on an even level with Ranma," Shampoo said.

"Only in mixed fighting where bending is involved. If we were to fight with just pure martial arts Toph would match up with Akane. Toph and I are such good sparing partners because we're each others opposites, and not just as benders. Toph is the better bender and I am the better martial artist so by sparring with each other we improve upon our skills overall," Ranma explained.

"Well—now that is over—everyone out as I do not want a repeat of what almost happened to Shampoo. She was lucky I was able to prevent her from getting hit. The next time there's no guarantee I will be able to do it again," the blind bender told everyone, pushing them out of the door.

"I got this Ryoga so you can go. Besides there's something Aura wanted to show you. Something she thought up while she was working on healing my arms," Ranma said.

Ryoga simply nodded but with his eyes gestured over to Toph with a slightly worried expression on his face. To which Ranma replied with one of his own that said not to worry about her.

Both boys caught rocks that were aimed at their heads by the slightly annoyed Toph who was glaring in their general direction.

"I thought we agreed you all were going to stop doing that around me," she said rather pissed off. She could read a lot about a person with her seismic sense; however, facial expressions were beyond her range as she just could not effectively 'see' them clearly. Thus they developed this way to convey certain things to each other without her being fully aware of what was going on.

As Ranma and Toph trained he could not help but get the nagging feeling that the name Toph called him, and her mistaking Shampoo for a guy she called Meathead, were not going to be one time things. Apparently they had something to do with her past. The question was, what?  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I would like to thank:

Ryuus2, scabrera1234, OBSERVER01, Hanzo of the Salamander, and GraysonPaladin for reviewing this story

Echo Uchiha for reviewing Chapter 01-42 for reviewing this story

Monkeyrevenge for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Monkeyrevenge and Lord Mortensen for adding this story to their Favorite Story List


	44. Chapter 44

I would like to thank:

cabrera1234, Hanzo of the Salamander, OBSERVER01, and Hiryo,Shinzochi for reviewing this story

Elquenodebesernombrado, turaflex tager, Zorobak, Kohey, and Shinzochi for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Elquenodebesernombrado, turaflex tager, Zorobak, RanmaXRyoga, Kohey,Shinzochi ,and Rakish for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 Ranma and Toph collapsed on their butts inside the impromptu dojo, both dripping with sweat after another worthwhile yet tiring training session. They were both prodigies of their craft and everything came to them relatively easily. Sure they had to train to keep up the level of the skill they had, but neither one of them ever really felt that challenged when it came to just one on one battles. Ryoga may have been stronger than either of them, but what the two lacked in raw strength they made up for in skill and speed. However when they seriously fought against each other while training Toph often out did Ranma at bending and he outdid her when it came to the martial artist.

Stretching her arms and legs as she cooled down and was regaining the stamina that she had used up, Toph looked over in the direction her 'sight' told her that Ranma was. Her best friend was just lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey Ranma….Ranma…RANMA!" Toph yelled. In her annoyance at being ignored she threw a rather large rock in his direction.

Before it could reach him a wall of air caught the rock causing it to fall to the ground. Hearing the rock hit the ground finally managed to catch the pigtailed boy's attention and it was his turn to get angry.

"What the hell was that for!" he yelled upon noticing the rock.

The wall of air that appeared to stop the rock was something related to his own version of unconscious bending similar to what Toph herself had. However since Ranma was not as good a bender as Toph, this was a result of Koton's training. Unlike Toph whose unconscious bending was automatic, Ranma and the others' abilities only popped up when they were daydreaming or lost in thought like he was just now.

"I don't know, maybe it was the fact that you were ignoring me. We're not even that far apart so I know you can hear me," she said.

"So what is it?" the pigtailed martial artist asked curiously.

"Never mind. I forgot about it thanks to you ignoring me!" Toph said annoyed; though only after she froze for a bit after realizing that she did not know what she wanted to say. The words had just died before they could leave her mouth.

She then walked off leaving her best friend wondering if this had anything to do with how she had been acting earlier when she had spaced out completely for awhile and only came out half way in some kind of waking daydream. Even after she had fully come back to reality while they were sparring she was acting more like she was his bending teacher than his partner like she normally did. Things like pointing out weaknesses in his bending and form as well as wanting him to be more proactive in his attacks rather then reactive.

It was probably something that Ranma would have to see his mom about. She might need to know this as it might come into play when they eventually came across someone from Toph's past. Whoever caused them to lose all their memories prior to roughly one year ago was pretty thorough in making sure that there were no records of them existing in written or digital form. Sure the people that had known and met them personally remembered but all forms of data like old doctor check ups, school records, etc. were all gone. Though with some help from her friends from Mahora, Nodoka had managed to get them restored, even Shampoo's despite not really knowing where she was from, at least until she talked to Ku Fei about her. Toph on the other hand had no records at all to recover. It was like she never had any in the first place. So, worried about his best female friend, Ranma went off to inform his mom of what had happened with her

Meanwhile…..

Toph had made her way to the bathroom. She made sure that the door was locked as on one of their first days at the Tendo/Saotome home something happened that brought a slight blush to come to her face with the memory. She had decided to take a shower and was just getting out when she overheard Kasumi tell Akane to stop Ranma from coming into the bathroom, but it was too late as nude Ranma stood staring at an equally nude Toph who dropped her towel from the surprise. Sure she was blind and couldn't use her 'sight' to see details but she did not need to as her mind was already painting a mental image of what Ranma looked like naked. The two of them just stood there like a pair of deer caught in some headlights until they both lost consciousness and fell forward, somehow managing to bash each other in the head in the process. It was something that Ryoga spent the next couple of days laughing over until Kasumi got him to stop (apparently something similar happened to her when she was younger with some guy named Tofu).

After that they all assured that the incident would not repeat itself again by simply waiting for the person in the bath to finish and then tell them it was okay. Toph took off the sweaty clothes she was wearing and tossed them into the dirty clothes bin before walking into the shower after making sure the water wasn't cold enough to activate her curse but not exactly hot either. Water that was simply cool didn't seem to affect them one way or the other. While she used to love her healthy coating of earth and would proudly boast about it, as the cool water struck her body she felt the effects of it coursing through her entire body right away. It was very soothing and relaxing. She just stood there for a second to enjoy it (even more so then most people because her blindness gave her an enhanced sense of touch). Next came soaping with her own brand of soap as she could not stand the scented kind because of her sensitive nose. Finally something she only did whenever she remembered to do it: washing her hair. Like Akane and Shampoo, she reached to unconsciously grab at hair that should have been just below her neck, only to find thin air.

Of course as she washed her hair she had her eyes closed. Something she learned the hard way was that even blind people need to keep their eyes shut as they wash their hair, especially those with very sensitive senses as the pain was that much worse. As she washed out the shampoo from her hair one question came to her mind that tended to pop up every now and then.

'I wonder if Ranma thinks I'm cute?'

Normally she could care less about her appearance; not truly being able to see herself made it hard to really care all that much. However at times like this she would find herself copying various poses she remembered 'seeing' Akane and Shampoo using when they got ready for school or to go out somewhere. All three of them were tomboys to different degrees—with Shampoo being the least tomboyish of the three of them, followed by Akane, and Toph being the most tomboyish—but they were all still teenage girls after all. Almost like clockwork, whenever she got on this train of thought an answer from within a dark corner her mind would come up.

'What does it matter. He probably already likes someone else.'

'Ranma is different, I know it' Toph responded.

'What do you know? It's happened three times before.'

'I just know it' the blind bender thought.

'He can't remember anything beyond a year ago clearly, the same as you. She could be out there unknown to  
both of you until she stumbles across him.'

'That's not true' Toph thought as she shook her head.

At this point she just shoved the thoughts to the back of her mind where they would stay until something else brought them up again. Once they were buried again she quickly forgot about them surfacing and wondered what she was doing before she continued on her way, drying off, redressing from the clean laundry, and telling Ranma that he was free to use the bathroom in passing him by.


	45. Chapter 45

I would like to thank:

Anthony1l , cabrera1234, OBSERVER01, Shinzochi, YoukoTaichou , and Ranmaleopard for reviewing this story

HibridLover, Ranmaleopard, neko-chama, and Anthony1l for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Fellgrave, biganimefan84, Otaku24, Fenrir the Vicious, remixofdestiny, Jaguar Claw, HibridLover, Ranmaleopard, YoukoTaichou, JDoug5189, prancingdeer, MoonRune, Arai kaji, rjkeith, and Shinzochi for adding this story to their Favorite Story List  
0000000000000000000000

Meanwhile elsewhere in the Saotome/Tendo household…

"So Mousse where are you going to stay while you are here" Shampoo asked curiously

After leaving the dojo, the near sighted male Amazon was standing inside the room that she shared with Akane. Though he was standing because the youngest Tendo while allowing him to be in their shared room, specifically told him there would be hell to pay if touch anything that belong to her.

Turning to face her old childhood friend after getting to her bed, a huge smile on her face. A smile that almost cause Mousse to look away not because he did not like it. He very much liked it as this was the Shampoo he remembered before her mother left. The last time he had seen her before today was when she appeared in the village and attacked. Those eyes she had and the expression on her face was so devoid of emotion it was almost hard to tell that she was even human at that time. However what cause him to look away was that he still blamed himself for being taken away and turned into that human robot. However she was now standing before him back to her normal self minus most of her memories.

"Why are you so stiff? Come over here" Shampoo told him patting on the spot on her bed that was to the left of her.

"I rather not" he said in response as he did not feel right sitting next to her as she might not remember the past but he did.

"Come on" the purple hair waterbender plead with puppy dog eyes.

Eventually Mousse gave in as she seem to unconsciously remember how to make him do what she wanted. That and it had been awhile seen she had done that to him as after her mother left the way she did it changed. That when she stopped and simply dragged him off whenever she wanted something or simply walked off with him following after her shortly afterward. If he did not follow after her well he would get the silence treatment from her as his presence was ignored for short period of time.

"Now about where you are staying. Where would that be?" Shampoo asked.

"Well we just got into town so we really have not had much time to check into anywhere yet" he told her

After thinking about for awhile Shampoo had come up with an idea.

"Why not just stay here as there room and you can share with Ryoga. I am sure that he would not mind as originally his roommate was suppose to be Aura. Though she always sneaking into Ranma's and Toph's room to sleep. Lately she stopped sneaking in and just walks in there to go to sleep" she told him.

"I do not I will have to think about it" he respond getting a sigh from the purple hair water bender.

"So tell me about my family…about me. What was Shampoo like? Did Shampoo always know how waterbend? When we first meet?" she asked her speech problem appearing because of her excitement.

Looking at her like this it was the Shampoo that he had missed from all those years she spend obsessed with getting stronger in order to go after her mother and restore her family standing in the village.

"So are you going tell Shampoo anything?" the purple hair girl inquired.

"Well if you want to know about your mother and other members of your family. Why not just go ask your great grandmother as she here after all" he said.

"Really where I did not see her. The only person I saw you with was an old lady on a cane" Shampoo said after seemingly just staring into space for a moment.

"How about we forget about your family for now and you just tell me about what you been doing here in Nermia" he responded

Seeing that this was what effective be consider her 'blind spot' in her mind. It was the seem to be where she was selectively deciding on unconscious level to not remember along with the rest of her past. For Akane it seem to be her father as no matter how many time she saw the guy she never connected the dots in her mind.  
So for Shampoo it seem that possibly her mother's side of her family if Mousse had to guess was what she would not be able to recall.

"Ok then prepare to be amazed. Shampoo does not like to brag but Shampoo is has rather high ranking in school among other things" she said

Of course just like she said he was rather amazed but not just because of what she had been doing but how different she was here then back home in the village. Even before what the male Chinese Amazon consider the greatest mistake of his life getting tricked into helping the group that stole away almost five years of her life.

Leaving Shampoo who had pretty much tired herself out from being so excited about Mousse being her. She was talking was she laid her head on his shoulder. Her eyes droopy until they just closed completely and he noticed she was asleep. Leaning her back on the bed and moving up her pillow so that her head was support by it.

"So are you done yet" Akane asked as she was leaning against the wall right outside the their shared room.

"Were you listen to us the entire time" he asked

"Why not as we are both her best friends after all. You did cause her to freeze up when you met early. I was just looking out for my friend" the youngest Tendo replied.

"Are you claiming I would hurt Shampoo?" Mousse asked staring at her.

"Are you acting guilty over something that happened in our forgotten pasts. Were you involved somehow with why we forgot" the firebender returning his stare with one of his own.

"Now…Now…Akane Mousse there will be none of that" Nodoka stated as she came up.

Turning to face her they noticed she was giving off her scary calm face that instantly got them to stop their stare down.

"Good. Now Mousse you will be staying here until further notice. Me and Cologne have come to this decision ourselves as she has to go deal with some matters before coming back here" she informed him.


	46. Chapter 46

I would like to thank:

OBSERVER01, Shinzochi, and raveman2 for reviewing this story

Kithrin, CrimsonPrincess123, lilyelise, raveman2, Asiangirl143, and The Prophet Of Lies for adding this story to their Story Alert List

fco ala, TerraBull, Kithrin, Shin'en of the Chaotic Destiny, CrimsonPrincess123, gaara king of the sand, SilverRaven07, longsilver777, raveman2, and Asiangirl143 for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Time passed and the male Chinese Amazon was fitting into the Saotome/Tendo household rather nicely. He helped out around the house and the dojo as well. When he was not kept busy around the neither of those places, when Shampoo had free time herself. The waterbender would try to get some details of her past from him but he would never really tell her straight. Of course during this time he had never really went to school he was always just still hanging around the house and later the dojo where he help out with Soun.

This all changed when Nodoka told him that she wanted to see him one day before she went off to work herself at the library where she worked.

"Here" Nodoka said handing him over a bag that she had near the door.

Opening it up he saw that it was an uniform for Furikan High School that was seem to be his size.

"Did you really think that you would live here and not go to school as Shampoo and Toph do not get there luxury. So neither would you as the reason you gone this long without going is mostly because you are from a remote village in China. It took time get your stuff filled out and we also took the time to fill in some stuff for Shampoo as well that was originally left blank" the Saotome woman told him.

That following day…

"So how do I look?" Mousse asked as stood before Shampoo and the others wearing his Furikan High uniform.

"I think you look perfect as it nice fit you. What do you think, Aura?" Toph spoke out first.

"Yup! Real nice" Aura said in respond.

"Why thank you Toph, Aura" Mousse said 'Wait Toph!?'

"That was not funny" he said as Toph was on the stood there laughing at him.

"Really I do not know where you picked up that but I hope you do not make a habit of doing this to Mousse like you do to other" Nodoka said.

"Yeah for someone that goes on and on about not being treated special because your blind when someone forgets that you are. Rather then being glad you take advantage of that fact to play jokes on them" Ranma said without really thinking.

Of course this cause the teenager earthbender to stop laughing and glaring at Ranma's direction.

"How long are you going to glare at that wall, Toph?" Ranma asked from beside her.

Nodoka then sighed as Toph began chasing after her son as that too had become a habit as after Toph made a fool of someone that forgot she was blind for a moment, he would then in turn make her look like one.

"So are you ready for your first day of high school?" Shampoo asked.

"About as ready as I can be" he told as he never really been public school before having grown up in a remote village he was pretty much home schooled like most of the kids there.

However since Shampoo seems pretty well adjusted to it even though she lacking most her memories of her life before half a year ago it should not be that hard for him. As the four of them were walking to school with Ranma walking along the fence, something that had been bothering Mousse since they had left the house.

"Where is Akane and Nabiki" he asked the two Tendo sisters were already gone by the time they had started to get ready to leave.

Toph just sighed as this was wondering how long she could avoid talking about this. She really did not find school that annoying of thing to do. It was just there a few things that she really rather not have to deal with everyday.

"You will see when we get there" she told the male Amazon.

Curious about just what Toph meant by this he looked over to Shampoo who also seem equally annoyed by whatever the blind bender was talking about.

Getting to the Furinkan High did not much longer after this had happened and it was then that Mousse had learned just what Toph was referring to when she meant by he see when they get there. For standing in the middle of the courtyard before the entrance to the school was Kuno. He was just standing there slightly burnt as rather angry Akane was being dragged into the school by her sister and Kodachi. Explaining where the two Tendo sister had gone early then the others.

"Ah….there you are my lovely" Kuno said before pillar of stone just cold cocked him in the chin with enough force to that knocked him off his feet.

"Was that really necessary, what if you hurt the guy?" Mousse asked as he noticed Toph had used quite a bit of force in the stomp she had done just now.

"Guy would have been more annoying if I had not stop right then and there. That the reason why Akane and Nabiki left early. To try to stop Kuno from waiting…." Toph started to explain before she was interrupted.

"My jaw was feeling a little out of place, thanks for the adjustment my Porcelain Goddess" Kuno said seemingly unfazed by the sudden attack from early.

"You guys go ahead as this is going to take awhile it seems" she told them as she cracked her knuckles.

Mousse was ushering in to the school while Ranma also decide to stay behind. Leaving the male Amazon wondering just how the rest of the day would go if this was the type of thing he ran into before even getting in the school.


	47. Chapter 47

I would like to thank:

cabrera1234,OBSERVER01,Shinzochi,Blinded in a bolthole, and irnzenmonk for reviewing this story

tammin,m4rk6,Zuzian,bluejay9524,Richy1991,Kriss198 9, and irnzenmonk for adding this story to their Story Alert List

MetaSquid,Zuzian,bluejay9524,irnzenmonk, Imaginator11,and biganimefan84 for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Moose stood in front of the class that he had been enrolled into. Shampoo sat there smiling at him as she had seat next to her that was now vacant. It was not like that when they got here however, she 'calmly' suggested that original person sitting there move to another one that was elsewhere.

The teacher enter the room themselves shortly before the bell rang and noticed that Moose was standing there and looked at their update class roster that they had been handed from a staffer in the main office. This was the reason they were arriving to class later then usual.

"I am guessing that you are the new student, however you did not have to stand there this entire time. You could have sat down until called on you know" the teacher said "Since you are here already why do not you introduce yourself to the class if you have not done so already"

Just as he was about introduce himself when the door opened again and two people walked through the door.

"Well Toph…Ranma how nice of you to finally join us" the teacher told them as they entered the classroom.

"Yeah cause we just had to stop and have a nice long 'talk' with a 'friend' that just has to meet me in the courtyard almost every single day" Toph said in a sarcastic manner.

"You should you ingore him as everyone just seem to do that especially after what you did to him on your first day" the teacher said.

"Of course ingore the guy that that so lost in his own world he take a blow to jaw as a good thing" Ranma muttered.

"While Toph might have an excuse what is yours, Ranma?" the teacher inquired from him.

"Maybe we should focus on something else right now as do not you have let someone else speak at the moment" Toph told the teacher as both her and Ranma went to take their seats.

"They are right you know" Shampoo said agreeing with her friends about what they were saying. After all there was something more important that need to be addressed at the moment.

Sighing as the teacher lost once again to Ranma and his friends as they went back what they were doing before the Toph and him entered the room. Moose was still standing there still have not introduced himself to the class yet.

"Okay then now that distraction has been dealt with why do not you introduce yourself to the class then" the teacher told him.

"I am Moose just Moose no last name and I am from a small village in China called Joketsuzoku" he told he class before him.

This was something he was inform that he was to say by Nodoka the night before. After all he really rather not tell everyone that he was an Amazon from China. That might entitled telling them just why or even how Amazon made all the way to China from the Amazon in the first place. It was story that no one in the village really asked as nor did he even think about himself until strangely enough Shampoo herself brought it up. Interested about learning anything she could about her childhood home.

After their homeroom was over, Shampoo served mostly as Moose's guide around the school. Showing off the various things that the school had to offer. Even though she was fairly new to the school herself and at time had to be told of something herself or would just say something off the top of her head (as means to her impress her old friend).  
The young Chinese Amazon was busy eating lunch alone. Mostly because his lunch was different from Shampoo and the others. Apparently while they all had the same homeroom class there were other class they had that were different from one another.

According to Mosse's schedule this was his lunch time and thought he would be alone with Shampoo or any of the other here. This was entire he noticed a familiar black hair teen coming towards him

"So Moose how are you liking your first day here" Toph said sitting down across from him.

Moose then looked around to see that she was by herself as Ranma nor Ryoga were anywhere nearby. Once he focus his full attention towards Toph again he noticed that she was glaring at him...really glaring directly at him with her slightless eyes.

"I can get around just fine with Ranma or Ryoga you know. Hell back when we first met I was the one leading Ryoga around places, I still do at times" she told him.

"If this about my lunch then all of my other sense are enhanced. Making up for not only for my lack of eyesight but also what I can not normally use my seismic sense to see" she told him.

They started some small talk related to the question Toph first asked when she showed up. That was until something that had been bugging her cross her mind.

"Why did Shampoo's great grandmother seem shocked to see me when we first met" Toph questioned him waving her fork in his direction.

"Does she know something about me. Something that she did not want to tell me" she inquired.

Despite every effort made to figure out just who she was everything was coming up blank. It was like she did not even exist in any kind of archive or database until six months ago. Even Shampoo and Moose despite being from a remote village in China could within variety of them. Of course this mostly because Fei Ku having gone to same school as Nodoka when they were younger. Their names come up with Fei Ku's files. Although any search they made for Toph came up to be nothing but dead ends or nothing really solid.

Before Moose could say anything else Kuno arrived on the scene proclaiming his love for his Porcelain Goddess..again. Offering her up food that he claimed to be far superior to what the lunchroom served. Ticking Toph off as he slam down his offering of food on top of what she was already busy eating causing it to splatter all over her face.

"I was eating that" Toph growled as she begun cracking her knuckles after wiping the food from her face.  
She then stomped towards the bathroom to properly finish cleaning herself off while Kuno was stuck up to his neck in the ground.


End file.
